listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of stage names
This list of stage names lists performers, and others related to the entertainment industry, alphabetically by their stage name's surname, followed by their birth name. Individuals who have dropped their last name and substituted their middle name as their last name are listed. Also listed are individuals who have changed the spelling of one or more of their legal names, such as Willem Dafoe. In many cases, performers have legally changed their name to their stage name. People are not listed here if they fall into one or more of the following categories: * Their stage forename is not their birth forename, but is a middle name, as with Paul McCartney and Marie Osmond—these are their real middle names, not stage names. * People referred to by merely a shortened or informal version of their given name, such as Bob Barker and Jimmie Rodgers. * People who may be popularly, though not necessarily professionally, known by a nickname, such as Robert John "Mutt" Lange. * People who use names that they legally adopted before they entered the entertainment industry. Examples: ** Julie Andrews was born Julia Elizabeth Wells, but took the name Andrews when she moved in with her stepfather as a child. ** Art Linkletter was born Gordon Arthur Kelly, but his name was changed to Arthur Gordon Linkletter when he was adopted in infancy. ** Tupac Shakur is listed here, but under the stage name 2Pac. He was born either Lesane Parish Crooks or Parish Lesane Crooks, depending on the source, but his name was changed in early childhood to Tupac Amaru Shakur. ** Elton John is listed here because he used the name professionally before he legally adopted it in 1972. * People who changed their family name solely due to marriage, such as Pamela Des Barres and Jeri Ryan. A ;Aa–Al * Willie Aames — Albert William Upton * Caroline Aaron — Caroline Sidney Abady * Lee Aaron — Karen Lynn Greening * Russ Abbot — Russell Roberts * Bud Abbott — William Alexander Abbott * F. Murray Abraham — Fahrid Murray Abraham * Goodman Ace — Goodman Aiskowitz * Jane Ace — Jane Epstein * Johnny Ace (singer) — John Marshall Alexander, Jr. * Johnny Ace (wrestler) — John Laurinaitis * Mellow Man Ace — Ulpiano Sergio Reyes * Janet Achurch — Janet Sharp * Derek Acorah — Derek Johnson * Jean Adair — Violet McNaughton * Casey Adams — Max Showalter * Derroll Adams — Derroll Lewis Thompson * Don Adams — Donald James Yarmy * Edie Adams — Edith Elizabeth Enke * Jill Adams — Jill Siggins * Julie Adams — Betty May Adams * Kathryn Adams — Kathryn Elizabeth Hohn * Maud Adams — Maud Solveig Christina Wikström * Maude Adams — Maude Ewing Kiskadden * Neile Adams — Ruby Neilam Salvador Adams * Nick Adams — Nicholas Aloysius Adamshock * Steve Adams — early stage name for Stephen Demetre Georgiou (Cat Stevens) * Adamski — Adam Tinley * Nancy Addison — Nancy Addison Altman * Adeva — Patricia Daniels * Renée Adorée — Jeanne de La Fonte * Milo Adorno — Yamil Josue Adorno Toro * Iris Adrian — Iris Adrian Hofstadter * (King) Ad-Rock — Adam Horovitz * Afra — Akira Fujioka * Afrob — Robert Zemichiel * Afroman — Joseph Foreman * Agallah (also known as 8-Off & 8-Off Agallah) — Angel Aguilar * Carlos Agassi — Amir Carlos Damaso Vahidi Agassi * Tetchie Agbayani — Visitacion Parado * Agent M — Emily Whitehurst * José Miguel Agrelot (a.k.a. Don Cholito) — Giuseppe Michael Agrelot * Clay Aiken — Clayton Holmes Grissom * Akshay Kumar – Rajiv Hari Om Bhatia * AiM — Ai Maeda * Anouk Aimée — Françoise Sorya Dreyfus * Karen Akers — Karen Orth-Pallavicini * Akon — Aliaune Badara Akon Thiam * Akufen — Marc Leclair * Dame Emma Albani — Marie-Louise-Emma-Cécile Lajeunesse * Eddie Albert — Edward Albert Heimberger * Edward Albert — Edward Laurence Heimberger * Bernard Albrecht — Bernard Sumner (Albrecht has used several aliases over the years, including Bernard Dicken) * Chx Alcala — Chiqui Llamaso Alcala * Ogie Alcasid — Herminio Alcasid, Jr. * Alan Alda — Alphonso Joseph D'Abruzzo * Frances Alda — Fanny Jane Davis * Robert Alda — Alphonso Giuseppe Giovanni Roberto D'Abruzzo * Rutanya Alda — Rutanya Skrastiņa (or Rutanya Skrastiņs) * Theoni V. Aldredge — Theoni Athanasiou Vachlioti * Ben Alexander — Nicholas Benton Alexander, IV * Flex Alexander — Mark Alexander Knox * Sir George Alexander — George Alexander Gibb Samson * Jane Alexander — Jane Quigley * Jason Alexander — Jason Scott Greenspan * Peter Alexander — Peter Alexander Ferdinand Maximilian Neumayer * Ross Alexander — Alexander Ross Smith * Alexia (Cypriot singer) — Alexia Vassiliou * Alexia (Italian singer) — Alessia Aquilani * Alexis & Fido — Raúl Alexis Ortíz & Joel Martínez * Johnny Alf — Alfredo Jos da Silva * Alfalfa — Carl Dean Switzer * Algebra - Algebra Felicia Blessett * Rashied Ali — Robert Patterson * Mary Alice — Mary Alice Smith * Byron Allen — Byron Allen Folks * Corey Allen — Alan Cohen * Dave Allen — David Tynan O'Mahoney * Elizabeth Allen — Elizabeth Ellen Gillease * Fred Allen — John Florence Sullivan * Rae Allen — Raffaella Julia Theresa Abruzzo * Red Allen — Henry James Allen * Sheila Allen — Sheila Mathews * Tim Allen — Timothy Alan Dick * Woody Allen — Allen Stewart Konigsberg * June Allyson — Eleanor Geisman * María Conchita Alonso — María Concepción Alonso Bustillo * Bea Alonzo — Phylbert Angellie Ranollo Alonzo * Say Alonzo — Sherylle Ann Alonzo-Yutadco * Bobby Alto — Robert Altomare * Don Alvarado — José Paige * Kirk Alyn — John Feggo, Jr. ;Am–Az * The Amazing Jonathon — John Edward Szeles * Lauren Ambrose — Lauren Anne D'Ambruoso * Don Ameche — Dominic Felix Amici * Leon Ames — Leon Wycoff * Ana-Alicia — Ana Alicia Ortíz * June Allyson — Eleanor Geisman * Amina — Amina Annabi * Tori Amos — Myra Ellen Amos * Anasol — Anasol Escobar * Trey Anastasio — Ernest Joseph Anastasio, III * Merry Anders — Mary Helen Anderson * Thomas Anders — Bernd Weidung * Arn Anderson — Martin Anthony Lunde * Broncho Billy Anderson — Max Aronson * Eddie "Rochester" Anderson — Edmund Lincoln Anderson * Dame Judith Anderson — Frances Margaret Anderson-Anderson (or Frances Margaret Anderson, varying sources) * Juliet Anderson — Judith Carr * Mary Anderson — Bebe Anderson * Ole Anderson — Alan Robert Rogowski * Keith Andes — John Charles Andes * Fern Andra — Vernal Edna Andrews * Lona Andre — Launa Anderson * André 3000 — André Benjamin * André the Giant — André René Roussimoff * Tony Andruzzi (a.k.a.: Tom Palmer, Masklyn ye Mage, and Daemon Ecks) — Antonio Andruzzi (name legally changed to Thomas S. Palmer) * Bob Andy — Keith Anderson * Horace Andy — Horace Hinds * Angel y Khriz — Angel Rivera Guzmán and Christian Colón * Criss Angel — Criss Sarantakos * Pier Angeli — Anna Maria Pierangeli * Angélica — Angélica Ksyvickis * Jennifer Aniston — Jennifer Joanna Anastassakis * John Aniston — Ioannis Anastassakis * Morris Ankrum — Morris Nussbaum * Julia Ann — Julia Ann Tavella * Ann-Margret — Ann-Margret Olsson * ANT — Anthony Steven Kalloniatis * Adam Ant — Stuart Leslie Goddard * Ant & Dec — Anthony David McPartlin and Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly * Gerald Anthony — Gerald Anthony Bucchiarelli * Little Anthony — Jerome Anthony Gourdine * Lysette Anthony — Lysette Chodzko * Marc Anthony — Marco Antonio Muñiz * Michael Anthony — Michael Anthony Sobolewski * Ray Anthony — Raymond Antonioni * Steve Anthony — Steve Gomes * Alan Anton — Alan Alizojvodic * Apache (rapper) — Anthony Peaks * Apache Indian — Steven Kapur * Aphex Twin — Richard D. James * apl.de.ap (Black Eyed Peas) — Allen Pineda Lindo * Apollonia — Patricia Kotero * Fiona Apple — Fiona Apple McAfee Maggart * Jeremy Applegate — Paul Andrew Boyce * Beni Arashiro — Arashiro Beni * Fatty Arbuckle — Roscoe Conkling Arbuckle * Eve Arden — Eunice Quedens * Don Arden — Harry Levy * Jann Arden — Jann Arden Richards * Toni Arden — Antoinette Ardizzone * Tina Arena — Filippina Lydia Arena * Imperio Argentina — Magdalena Nile del Río * Victor Argo — Victor Jimenez * Harold Arlen — Chaim Arlook or Hyman Arluck (varying sources) * Richard Arlen — Cornelius Richard Van Mattimore * George Arliss — George Augustus Andrews * Lil Armstrong — Lillian Hardin * Desi Arnaz — Desiderio Alberto Arnaz y de Acha, III * Desi Arnaz, Jr. — Desiderio Alberto Arnaz, IV * James Arness — James Aurness * Sig Arno — Siegfried Aron * Danny Arnold — Arnold Rothmann * Edward Arnold — Gunther Edward Arnold Schneider * Kokomo Arnold — James Arnold * Antonin Artaud — Antoine Marie Joseph Artaud * Bea Arthur — Bernice Frankel * Jean Arthur — Gladys Georgianna Greene * Julia Arthur — Ida Lewis * Asala — Asala Mostafa Nasri (a.k.a. Assala Nasry and Assalah) * Ashanti — Ashanti Shaquoya Douglas * Dorothy Ashby — Dorothy Jeanne Thompson * Annaleigh Ashford — Annaleigh Swanson * Brooke Ashley — Anne Marie Ballowe * Sylvia Ashley — Edith Louisa Hawkes * Edward Ashley — Edward Montague Hussey Cooper (or Edward Montagu Ashley Cooper, varying sources) * Beata Asimakopoulou — Evdokia Asimakopoulou * Lys Assia — Rosa Mina Schärer * Adele Astaire — Adele Marie Austerlitz * Fred Astaire — Frederick Austerlitz * Mary Astor — Lucile Vasconcellos Langhanke * Astro — Terence Wilson * Rich Asuncion — Richell Pacaldo Angalot * Barry Atwater — Garrett Atwater * Jeanne Aubert — Marguerite Perrinot * Isabelle Aubret — Thérèse Coquerelle * James Aubrey — James Aubrey Tregidgo * Cécile Aubry — Anne-José Madeleine Henriette Bénard * Pascale Audret — Pascale Aiguionne Louise Jacqueline Marie Auffray * Mischa Auer — Mikhail Semyonovich Unskovsky (some sources indicate Ounskowsky) * Hugues Aufray — Hugues Jean Marie Auffray * Jean-Pierre Aumont — Jean-Pierre Philippe Salomons * Aunt Jemima — Therese "Tess" Gardella * Gene Austin — Lemeul Eugene Lucas * Lovie Austin — Cora Calhoun * Stone Cold Steve Austin — Steven James Anderson, later Steven James Williams (legally changed to Steve Austin) * Amy Austria — Esmeralda Dizon Tuazon * Frankie Avalon — Francis Thomas Avallone * Chucho Avellanet — Armando Hipólito Avellanet González * Patricia Avery — Elizabeth Anderson Avery * Tex Avery — Frederick Bean Avery * Val Avery — Sebouh Der Abrahamian * Jane Avril — Jeanne Beaudon * John Ayldon — John Arnold * Ayo. — Joy Olasunmibo Ogunmakin * Agnes Ayres — Agnes Eyre Henkel * AZ — Anthony Cruz * Trey Azagthoth — George Emmanuel III * Charles Aznavour — Shahnour Aznavurjan B Ba-Bd * Derek B — Derek Bolland * Eric B — Eric Barrier * Jazzie B — Beresford Romeo * Jon B. — Jonathan David Buck * Mel B — Melanie Janine Brown * B-Real — Louis Freese * Baaziz (more detailed article in French) — Abdelazziz Bakhti, Algerian-born Berber singer * Babyface — Kenneth Brian Edmonds * Baby Marie — Helen Alice Myres * Baby Peggy — Peggy-Jean Montgomery (later known as Diana Serra Cary) * Lauren Bacall — Betty Joan Perske * Barbara Bach — Barbara Goldbach * Catherine Bach — Catherine Bachman * Sebastian Bach — Sebastian Philip Bierk * Badly Drawn Boy — Damon Gough * Angela Baddeley — Madeline Angela Clinton-Baddeley * Hermione Baddeley — Hermione Youlanda Ruby Clinton-Baddeley * Erykah Badu — Erica Wright * Buff Bagwell — Marcus Alexander Bagwell * Benny Bailey — Ernest Harold Bailey * Mildred Bailey — Mildred Rinker * Barbara Bain — Millicent Fogel * Cheryl Baker — Rita Maria Crudgington * George Baker — Johannes Bouwens * Ginger Baker — Peter Edward Baker * Josephine Baker — Freda Josephine McDonald * LaVern Baker — Delores Williams * Nick Baker — Seth Bushman * George Balanchine - Georgy Melitonovich Balanchivadze * Ina Balin — Ina Rosenberg * Marty Balin — Martyn Buchwald * Bobby Ball — Robert Harper * Kaye Ballard — Catherine Gloria Balotta * Puchi Balseiro — Aurea Mercedes Balseiro * Charli Baltimore — Tiffany Lane * Afrika Bambaataa — Kevin Donovan * Jamie Bamber — Jamie Griffith * Eric Bana — Eric Banadinovich * Anne Bancroft — Anna Maria Louisa Italiano * Antonio Banderas — José Antonio Domínguez Banderas * Honey Bane — Donna Tracy Boylan * Briana Banks — Briana Bany * Darrell Banks — Darrell Eubanks * Elizabeth Banks — Elizabeth Maresal Mitchell * Lloyd Banks — Christopher Charles Lloyd * David Banner — Levell Crump * Jill Banner — Mary Molumby * Buju Banton — Mark Anthony Myrie * Theda Bara — Theodosia Burr Goodman * Barbara — Monique Serf * Glynis Barber — Glynis van der Riet * Joan Barclay — Mary Elizabeth Greear * Mary Barclay — Mary Biddulph * John Bardon — John Michael Jones * Lynn Bari — Margaret Schuyler Fisher * Lex Barker — Alexander Crichlow Barker, Jr. * Binnie Barnes — Gittel Enoyce Barnes (name later changed to Gertrude Maude Barnes) * Mac Barnes — Michael Malott Barnes * Baron Longfellow — Andrew Youakim * Candy Barr — Juanita Slusher * Julia Barr — Julia Rose Buchheit * Edith Barrett - Edith Williams * Majel Barrett — Majel Lee Hudec * Rona Barrett — Rona Burstein * Syd Barrett — Roger Keith Barrett * Amanda Barrie — Shirley Anne Broadbent * Barbara Barrie — Barbara Ann Berman * Chris Barrie — Christopher Jonathan Brown * Mona Barrie — Mona Smith * Wendy Barrie — Marguerite Wendy Jenkins * Alain Barrière — Alain Bellec * Bessie Barriscale - Elizabeth Barry Scale * Blue Barron — Harry Freidman * Chris Barron — Chris Gross * Gene Barry — Eugene Klass * Joan Barry (American actress) — Mary Louise Gribble * Joan Barry (British actress) — Ina Florence Marshman Bell * Joe Barry — Joe Barrios * Len Barry — Leonard Borisoff * Ethel Barrymore — Ethel Mae Blythe * Jaid Barrymore — Ildikó Jaid Makó * John Barrymore — John Sidney Blythe * Lionel Barrymore — Lionel Herbert Blythe * Michael Barrymore — Michael Ciarán Parker * Lionel Bart — Lionel Begleiter * Belle Barth — Annabelle Salzman * Eddie Barth — Edward Bartholetti * Freddie Bartholomew — Frederick Llewellyn March * Eva Bartok — Eva Ivanova Szöke * Billy Barty — William John Bertanzetti * Baby Bash — Ronald Raymond Bryant * Count Basie — William Allen Basie * Toni Basil — Antonia Basilotta * Lina Basquette — Lena Copeland Baskette * Basshunter — Jonas Erik Altberg * Florence Bates — Florence Rabe * Dave Batista (a.k.a. Batista) — David Michael Bautista, Jr. * Stiv Bators — Steven John Bator Be-Bl * Frances Bay — Frances Goffman * Nora Bayes — Leonora Goldberg * Jeremy Beadle — Jeremy James Anthony Gibson-Beadle * John Beal — James Alexander Bliedung * Orson Bean — Dallas Frederick Burrows * Paul Bearer — William Alvin Moody * Guy Béart — Guy Béhar * Allyce Beasley — Alice Tannenberg * Warren Beatty — Henry Warren Beaty * Beck — Bek David Campbell * Bedders — Mark William Bedford * Bonnie Bedelia — Bonnie Bedelia Culkin * Beenie Man — Anthony Moses Davis * Lou Bega — David Lubega * Joy Behar — Josephina Victoria Occhiuto * Pati Behrs — Pati Behrs Eristoff * Harry Belafonte — Harold George Belafonete, Jr. * Belita — Maria Belita Gladys Olive Lyne Jepson-Turner * Benny Bell — Benjamin Samberg * Freddie Bell — Ferdinando Dominick Bello * William Bell — William Yarborough * Madge Bellamy — Margaret Derden Philpott * Tony Bellus — Anthony Bellusci * Buzz Belmondo — Lorenzo Matawaran * Ricky Belmonte — Jesse Cruz * Pat Benatar — Patricia Mae Andrzejewski * Amelia Bence — María Amelia Batvinik * Dirk Benedict — Dirk Niewoehner * Tex Beneke — Gordon Lee Beneke * Bruce Bennett — Harold Herman Brix * Frank Bennett — David Wray * Tony Bennett — Anthony Dominick Benedetto * Jack Benny — Benjamin Kubelsky * Jodi Benson — Jodi Marie Marzorati * Michael Bentine — Michael James Bentin * Barbi Benton — Barbara Klein * Benzino — Raymond Scott * Tom Berenger — Thomas Michael Moore * Gertrude Berg — Tilly (or Tillie) Edelstein * Frances Bergen — Frances Westerman * Polly Bergen — Nellie Paulina Burgin * Barbara Berjer — Barbara Berger * Bunny Berigan — Rowland Bernard Berigan * Busby Berkeley — William Berkeley Enos * Arthur Berkut — Arthur Mikheev * Milton Berle — Milton Berlinger * Irving Berlin — Israel Isidore Baline * Mina Bern — Mina Bernholtz * Carlos Bernard — Carlos Bernard Papierski * Sarah Bernhardt — Sara-Marie-Henriette Rosine Bernard * Shirl Bernheim — Shirley Raphael * Ben Bernie — Bernard Anzelevitz * Dru Berrymore — Nicole Hilbig * Edna Best — Edna Hove * James Best — Jules Guy * Turhan Bey — Turhan Gilbert Selahattin Sahultavy * Bez — Mark Berry * Evita Bezuidenhout — Pieter-Dirk Uys * A.I. Bezzerides — Albert Isaac Bezzerides * Jello Biafra — Eric Boucher * Bo Bice — Harold Elwin Bice, Jr. * Barney Bigard — Albany Leon Bigard * Big Black — Christopher Boykin * Big Boi — Antwan André Patton * The Big Bopper — Jiles Perry Richardson, Jr. * Big Daddy — Shirley Crabtree, Jr. * Big Daddy Kane — Antonio Mortimer Hardy * Big Kenny — William Kenneth Alphin * Big L — Lamont Coleman * Big Moe — Kenneth Moore * Big Pun — Christopher Lee Rios * (The) Big Show — Paul Randall Wight, Jr. * Big Youth — Manley Augustus Buchanan * Mr. Biggs — Ellis William (not to be confused with the Ronald Isley alter ego) * Acker Bilk — Bernard Stanley Bilk * Barbara Billingsley — Barbara Lillian Combes * Paul Birch — Paul Smith * Billie Bird — Berniece Bird * Beeb Birtles — Gerard Bertelkamp * Chuck Biscuits — Charles Montgomery * Joey Bishop — Joseph Abraham Gottlieb * Julie Bishop — Jacqueline Wells * Kelly Bishop — Carole Bishop * Jacqueline Bisset — Winnifred Jacqueline Fraser-Bisset * Bill Bixby — Wilfred Bailey Bixby, III * Bizarre — Rufus Johnson * Bizzy Bone — Bryon McCane * Björk — Björk Guðmundsdóttir * Black Francis (a.k.a. Frank Black) — Charles Michael Kittridge Thompson, IV * Black Herman — Benjamin Rucker * Black Thought — Tariq Trotter * Blackjack Mulligan (a.k.a. Big Bob Windham and Big Machine) — Robert Deroy Windham * Cilla Black — Priscilla Maria Veronica White * Jet Black — Brian Duffy * Karen Black — Karen Blanche Ziegler * Michael Ian Black — Michael Schwartz * Black Rob — Robert Ross * Tony Blackplait — Tõnu Trubetsky * Richard Blackwell (a.k.a. Mr. Blackwell) — Richard Sylvan Selzer * Rubén Blades — Rubén Blades Bellido de Luna * David Blaine — David Blaine White * Vivian Blaine — Vivian Stapleton * Betsy Blair — Elizabeth Winifred Boger * Janet Blair — Martha Jane Lafferty * Amanda Blake — Beverly Louise Neill * Eubie Blake — James Hubert Blake * Robert Blake — Michael James Vijencio Gubitosi * Whitney Blake — Nancy Ann Whitney * Mel Blanc — Melvin Jerome Blank * Nida Blanca — Dorothy Acueza Jones * Marcie Blane — Marcia Blank * Sally Blane — Elizabeth Jane Young * Blasphemer — Rune Eriksen * Carla Bley — Carla Borg * Scotty Bloch — Belle Scott * Claire Bloom — Patricia Claire Blume * Kurtis Blow — Curtis Walker * Blowfly — Clarence Reid * Blue Barron — Harry Freidman * Blue Demon — Alejandro Muñoz Moreno * Ashley Blue — Oriana Rene Small * Ben Blue — Benjamin Bernstein * Monte Blue — Gerard Montgomery Bluefeather * Vanessa Blue — Tanya Faulkner * James Blunt — James Hillier Blount * Larry Blyden — Ivan Lawrence Blieden * Betty Blythe — Elizabeth Blythe Slaughter * Eddie Bo — Edwin Joseph Bocage * Virginia True Boardman — Virginia Eames Bm-Bz * Bobbito — Robert García * DJ Bobo — Peter René Baumann * Karolina Bock — Karolina Sofia Richter * Alfie Boe — Alfred Giovanni Roncalli Boe * Lucille Bogan (a.k.a. Bessie Jackson) — Lucille Anderson * Dirk Bogarde — Derek van den Bogaerde * Marc Bolan — Mark Feld * Florinda Bolkan — Florinda Soares Bulcão * Jon Bon Jovi — John Francis Bongiovi, Jr. * Pat Bond — Patricia Childers * Beulah Bondi — Beulah Bondy * Shirley Bonne — Shirley Mae Tanner * Dina Bonnevie — Geraldine Schaer Bonnevie * Hugh Bonneville — Hugh Richard Bonneville Williams * Bernard Bonnin — Herman Bonnin * Bono — Paul David Hewson * Sonny Bono — Salvatore Philip Bono * Ethel Booba — Ethyl Gabison * Booker T (wrestler) — Robert Booker Tio Huffman * Taka Boom — Yvonne Stevens * Pat Boone — Charles Eugene Boone * Shirley Booth — Marjory Ford (later known as Thelma Ford and Thelma Booth Ford before adopting the name Shirley Booth) * Lizzie Borden (filmmaker) — Linda Elizabeth Borden * Victor Borge — Borge Rosenbaum * Ernest Borgnine — Ermes Effron Borgnino * Lyrics Born — Tom Shimura * Johnny Yong Bosch — John Jay Bosch * Barbara Bouchet — Barbara Goutscher * Bounty Killer — Rodney Price * Bow Wow — Shad Gregory Moss * John Bowers — John Bowersox * Major Bowes — Edward Bowes * David Bowie — David Robert Jones * Boxcar Willie — Lecil Travis Martin * Betty Boyd — Elizabeth Boyd Smith * Jenny Boyd — Helen Mary Boyd * Stephen Boyd — William Millar * Erica Boyer — Amanda Jensen * Jacqueline Boyer — Jacqueline Ducos * Katie Boyle — Caterina Irene Elena Maria Imperiali di Francavilla * Alice Brady - Mary Rose Brady * Scott Brady — Gerard Kenneth Tierney * Eric Braeden — Hans Jörg Gudegast * Michael Brandon — Michael Feldman * Da Brat — Shawntae Harris * Creed Bratton — William Charles Schneider, later William Charles Ertmoed * Alan Braxe — Alain Quême * Nicholas Brendon — Nicholas Brendon Schultz * Tom Breneman — Thomas Breneman Smith * Eileen Brennan — Verla Eileen Regina Brennen * Evelyn Brent — Mary Elizabeth Riggs * George Brent — George Brendan Nolan * Jeremy Brett — Peter Jeremy William Huggins * Brettina — Brettina Robinson * Teresa Brewer — Teresa Breuer * Brian Damage — Brian Keats * Fanny Brice — Fania Borach * Beau Bridges — Lloyd Vernet Bridges III * Dee Dee Bridgewater — Denise Eileen Garrett * Christie Brinkley — Christie Lee Hudson * Pete Briquette — Patrick Cusack * Elton Britt — James Elton Baker * May Britt — Maybritt Wilkens * Barbara Britton — Barbara Brantingham * Gladys Brockwell — Gladys Lindeman * Patricia Broderick — Patricia Biow * Steve Broidy — Samuel Broidy * James Brolin — Craig Kenneth Bruderlin * J. Edward Bromberg — Joseph Bromberger * John Bromfield — Farron Bromfield * June Bronhill — June Mary Gough * Charles Bronson — Charles Dennis Buchinskas * Kelly Brook — Kelly Ann Parsons * Hillary Brooke — Beatrice Peterson * Bruno Brookes — Trevor Neil Brookes * Albert Brooks — Albert Lawrence Einstein * Donnie Brooks (a.k.a. Johnny Jordan, John Faircloth, Dick Bush, and Johnny Faire) — John Dee Abohosh * Elkie Brooks — Elaine Bookbinder * Jody Brooks — Myrna Joy Miller * Mel Brooks — Melvin Kaminsky * Big Bill Broonzy — William Lee Conley Broonzy * Dr. Joyce Brothers — Joyce Diane Bauer * Al Brown — Alden Brown * Faith Brown — Irene Monica Carroll * Foxy Brown — Inga Fung Marchand * Vanessa Brown — Smylla Brynd * Tod Browning — Charles Albert Browning, Jr. * Aristide Bruant — Louis Armand Bruant * Carol Bruce — Shirley Levy * Lenny Bruce — Leonard Alfred Schneider * Nigel Bruce — William Nigel Ernle Bruce * Virginia Bruce — Helen Virginia Briggs * Patrick Bruel — Patrick Benguigui * Daniel Brühl (a.k.a. Daniel Bruehl) — Daniel César Martín Brühl González Domingo * Dora Bryan — Dora Mary Broadbent * Sabrina Bryan — Reba Sabrina Hinojos * Yul Brynner — Yuliy Borisovich Bryner * Buckethead — Brian Carroll * Buckwheat — William Thomas, Jr. * Bebe Buell — Beverle Lorence Buell * Bun B — Bernard Freeman * Billie Burke — Mary William Ethelbert Appleton Burke * Clem Burke — Clement Anthony Bozewski * Sonny Burke — Joseph Francis Burke * T-Bone Burnett — Joseph Henry Burnett * Dorsey Burnette — Dorsey Burnett * Smiley Burnette — Lester Alvin Burnett * Burning Spear — Winston Rodney * George Burns — Nathan Birnbaum * Jethro Burns — Kenneth Burns * Mike Burstyn — Michael Burstein * Ellen Burstyn — Edna Mae Gilhooley * Corey Burton — Corey Gregg Weinberg * Richard Burton — Richard Walter Jenkins, Jr. * Dolly Buster — Katerina Nora Bochnícková * Buster Bloodvessel — Douglas Trendle * Busty Heart — Susan Sykes * Brett Butler — Brett Anderson * Daws Butler — Charles Dawson Butler * Red Buttons — Aaron Chwatt * Pat Buttram — Maxwell Emmett Buttram * Seymore Butts — Adam Glasser * Kuda Bux — Khudah Bukhsh * Don Byas — Carlos Wesley Byas * Edd Byrnes — Edward Byrne Breitenberger * Jeffrey Byron — Timothy Paul Stafford C Ca-Cg * Louis C.K. — Louis Szekely * Mel C — Melanie Chisholm * Pimp C — Chad Butler * Christy Cabanne — William Christy Cabanne * Susan Cabot — Harriet Shapiro * Cabu — Jean Cabut * Cactus Jack — Michael Francis Foley * Shirley Caddell — Shirley Simpson * Nicolas Cage — Nicholas Kim Coppola * Sammy Cahn — Samuel Cohen * Howard Caine — Howard Cohen * Michael Caine — Maurice Joseph Micklewhite * Tego Calderón — Tegui Calderón Rosario * Zoe Caldwell — Ada Caldwell * Louis Calhern — Carl Henry Vogt * Rory Calhoun — Francis Timothy McCown (later adopted his stepfather's surname, Durgin) * K Callan — Katherine Borman * Maria Callas — Sophia Cecelia Kalos (per birth certificate); Maria Anna Sofia Cecilia Kalogeropoulou (christened) * Joseph Calleia — Giuseppe Maria Spurrin-Calleja * Phyllis Calvert — Phyllis Hannah Bickle * Christian Camargo — Christian Minnick * Mrs Patrick Campbell — Beatrice Stella Tanner * Cam'ron — Cameron Giles * Rod Cameron — Nathan Roderick Cox * Camoflauge — Jason Johnson * Chan Canasta — Chananel Mifelew * Dinah Cancer — Mary Simms * Candy Candido — Jonathan Joseph Candido * Conte Candoli — Secondo Candoli * Pete Candoli — Walter Joseph Candoli * Canibus — Germaine Williams * Dyan Cannon — Samile Diane Friesen * Freddy Cannon — Frederick Anthony Picariello, Jr. * J.D. Cannon — John Donovan Cannon * Diana Canova — Diana Rivero * Judy Canova — Juliette Canova * Cantinflas — Fortino Mario Alfonso Moreno Reyes * Eddie Cantor — Edward Israel Iskowitz * Blu Cantrell — Tiffany Cobb * Cappadonna — Darryl Hill * Ahna Capri — Anna Marie Nanasi * June Caprice — Helen Elizabeth Lawson * Kate Capshaw — Kathleen Sue Nail * Captain Sensible — Ray Burns * Captain Beefheart — Don Van Vliet * Capucine — Germaine Lefebvre * Irene Cara — Irene Escalera * Nancy Carell — Nancy Walls * Joyce Carey — Joyce Lawrence * Mary Carey — Mary Ellen Cook * Caribou — Daniel Victor Snaith (previously used the stage name Manitoba) * Kitty Carlisle — Catherine Conn * Carlos (a.k.a. Jean-Christophe Doltovitch) — Yvan-Chrysostome Dolto * Bun E. Carlos — Brad Carlson * Don Carlos — Euvin Spencer * Christy Carlson Romano (a.k.a. Christy Romano) — Christina Michelle Romano * Carman — Carman Dominic Licciardello * Maria Carmi — Norina Gilli * Robert Carmine — Robert Coppola Schwartzman * Judy Carne — Joyce Botterill * Alan Carney — David Boughal * Martine Carol — Marie-Louise Jeanne Nicolle Mourer * Sue Carol — Evelyn Lederer * Carola — Carola Christina Standertskjöld * Melinda Caroll — Linda Carol Smith * Allan Carr — Allan Solomon * Cathy Carr — Angelina Helen Catherine Cordovano * Eric Carr — Paul Charles Caravello * Vikki Carr — Florencia Bisenta de Casillas Martinez Cardona * Raffaella Carrà — Raffaella Roberta Pelloni * David Carradine — John Arthur Carradine * John Carradine — Richmond Reed Carradine * Asia Carrera — Jessica Andrea Steinhauser * Barbara Carrera — Barbara Kingsbury * Tia Carrere — Althea Rae Duhinio Janairo * Leo Carrillo — Leopoldo Antonio Carrillo * Diahann Carroll — Carol Diahann Johnson * Jean Carroll — Celine Zeigman * Joan Carroll — Joan Felt * Nancy Carroll — Ann Veronica Lahiff * Carrot Top — Scott Thompson * Jasper Carrott — Robert Davies * Jean Carson — Jean Leete * Jeannie Carson — Jean Shufflebottom * Jenny Lou Carson — Virginia Lucille Overstake * Betty Carter — Lillie Mae Jones * Mrs. Leslie Carter — Caroline Louise Dudley * Nell Carter — Nell Ruth Hardy * Nina Carter — Penny Mallett * Claiborne Cary — Claiborne Leachman * Johnny Cash — J.R. Cash (only initials on birth certificate; names decided later) * Jean-Pierre Cassel — Jean-Pierre Crochon * Vincent Cassel — Vincent Crochon * Hopalong Cassidy — William Lawrence Boyd * Cassie — Casandra Ventura * Irene Castle — Irene Foote * Peggie Castle — Peggy Blair * Vernon Castle — William Vernon Blyth * William Castle — William Schloss * C.C. Catch — Caroline Catherine Müller * Georgina Cates — Clare Woodgate * Phoebe Cates — Phoebe Belle Katz * Cat Power — Chan Marshall * Caroline Catz — Caroline Caplan * Emma Caulfield — Emma Chukker * Ryan Cayabyab — Raymundo Capriano Pujante Cayabyab * Cedric the Entertainer — Cedric Antonio Kyles * Cee-Lo — Thomas Callaway * Papa Celestin — Oscar Celestin * Olivia Cenizal — Gloria Pagtakhan Maigue * Cerrone — Jean-Marc Cerrone * Exene Cervenka (a.k.a. Christine Cervenka, Exene Cervenková and Christine Edge) — Christine Cervenková Ch-Cl * Marilyn Chambers — Marilyn Ann Briggs * Chamillionaire — Hakeem Seriki * Marge Champion — Marjorie Celeste Belcher * Jackie Chan — Chan Kong-sang (Cheng Long was a Chinese screen name) * Rose Chan — Chan Wai Chang * Gene Chandler — Eugene Dixon * Jeff Chandler — Ira Grossel * Lane Chandler — Robert Chandler Oakes * Lon Chaney — Leonidas Frank Chaney * Lon Chaney Jr. — Creighton Tull Chaney * Stockard Channing — Susan Antonia Williams Stockard * Omar Chaparro — Omar Rafael Chaparro Alvidrez * Saul Chaplin — Saul Kaplan * Cyd Charisse — Tula Ellice Finklea * Bobby Charles — Robert Charles Guidry * Ray Charles — Ray Charles Robinson * Nikki Charm — Shannon Louise Eaves * Charmion — Laverie Cooper * Charo — María Rosario Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza * Bailey Chase — Bailey Chase Luetgert * Charley Chase — Charles Joseph Parrott, Jr. * Cheryl Chase — Cheryl Hudock * Chevy Chase — Cornelius Crane Chase * Chayanne — Elmer Figueroa de Arce * Doc Cheatham — Adolphus Anthony Cheatham * Cheb Hasni — Hasni Chekroun * Cheb Khaled — Khaled Hadj Brahim * Cheb Mami — Mohamed Khelifati * Chubby Checker — Ernest Evans * Richard Cheese — Mark Jonathan Davis * Chef Anton — Anthony Riniti * Olga Chekhova — Olga Knipper * Joan Chen — Chen Chong * Ekin Cheng (a.k.a. Dior Cheng and Noodle Cheng) — Cheng Yee-kin * Sammi Cheng — Cheng Sau-man * Chenoa — María Laura Corradini Falomir * Cher — Cherilyn Sarkisian, later known as Cherilyn LaPierre (her stepfather's surname) * Cherrelle — Cheryl An Norton * Neneh Cherry — Neneh Mariann Karlsson * Chespirito — Roberto Gómez Bolaños * Chetes — Luis Gerardo Garza Cisneros * Leslie Cheung — Cheung Fat-chung (later changed to Cheung Kwok-Wing) * Stephen Chow — Chiau Sing-chi * Cicciolina — Ilona Staller * Desmond Child — John Charles Barrett * Chilli — Rozonda Ocelean Thomas * Chingy — Howard Bailey, Jr. * Chingo Bling — Pedro Herrera III * Choclair — Kareem Blake * Annabel Chong — Grace Quek * mc chris — Christopher Brendan Ward, IV * Johnny Christ — Jonathan Lewis Seward * Christian (a.k.a. Christian Cage) — William Jason Reso * Linda Christian — Blanca Rosa Welter * Lou Christie — Lugee Sacco * Babz Chula — Barbara Ellen Zuckerman * Gillian Chung — Chung Dik-saan (later changed to Chung Ka-lai) * Thomas Haden Church — Thomas McMillen * Chyna — Joan Marie Laurer * Cinque — Terrance Mason * René Clair — René-Lucien Chomette * Bernice Claire — Bernice Jahnigan (or Janighan, varying sources) * Ina Claire — Ina Fagan * Buddy Clark — Samuel Goldberg * Dane Clark — Bernard Zanville * Julia Clark — Margaret Julia Leon * Sonny Clark — Conrad Yeatis Clark * Susan Clark — Nora Golding * Vince Clarke — Vincent John Martin * Robert Clary — Robert Max Widerman * Classified (rapper) - Luke Boyd * Andrew Dice Clay — Andrew Clay Silverstein * Philippe Clay — Philippe Mathevet * Tom Clay — Thomas Clague * Buck Clayton — Wilbur Dorsey Clayton * David Clayton-Thomas — David Henry Thomsett * Jimmy Cliff — James Chambers * Patsy Cline — Virginia Patterson Hensley * Colin Clive — Colin Glenn Clive-Greig * Art Clokey — Arthur Farrington * Véra Clouzot — Véra Gibson-Amado Cm-Cz * Phyllis Coates — Gypsie Ann Evarts Stell * Lee J. Cobb — Leon Jacob * Coco Marie (a.k.a. Coco-T) — Nicole Natalie Austin * Cocoa Tea — Calvin George Scott * Ian Cognito — Paul Barbieri * Claudette Colbert — Émilie Claudette Chauchoin * Anita Colby — Anita Counihan * Chanel Cole — Chanel Cole Whalley * Cozy Cole — William Randolph Cole * Nat King Cole — Nathaniel Adams Coles * Cy Coleman — Seymour Kaufman * Jaybird Coleman — Burl Coleman * Collette — Collette Roberts * Constance Collier — Laura Constance Hardie * William Collier Jr. — Charles F. Gal, Jr. * Bootsy Collins — William Earl Collins * Careena Collins — Sandee Johnson * Jo Collins — Janet Canoy * June Collyer — Dorothea Heermance * Jessi Colter — Mirriam Johnson * Robbie Coltrane — Anthony Robert McMillan * Russ Columbo — Ruggiero Eugenio di Rodolpho Colombo * Shawn Colvin — Shanna Colvin * Franché Coma — Frank Licata * Common — Lonnie Rashied Lynn * Perry Como — Pierino Como * Betty Compson — Eleanor Luicime Compson * Betty Compton — Violet Halling Compton * Fay Compton — Virginia Lilian Emeline Compton Mackenzie * Heinie Conklin — Charles John Conklin * Didi Conn — Edith Bernstein * Jane Connell — Jane Sperry Bennett * Nadine Conner — Evelyn Nadine Henderson * Chuck Connors — Kevin Joseph Connors * William Conrad — William Cann * Eddie Constantine — Edward Constantinowsky * Richard Conte — Nicholas Peter Conte * Bert Convy — Bernard Whalen Convy * Gary Conway — Gareth Monello Carmody * Karla Conway — Karla Jo Musacchia * Russ Conway (actor) — Russell Clarence Zink * Tim Conway — Thomas Daniel Conway * Tom Conway — Thomas Charles Sanders * Jackie Coogan — John Leslie Coogan, Jr. (or John Leslie Coogan, II) * Keith Coogan — Keith Eric Mitchell * Carole Cook — Mildred Frances Cook * Doc Cook — Charles Cooke * Spade Cooley — Donnell Clyde Cooley * Coolio — Artis Leon Ivey, Jr. * Tré Cool — Frank Edwin Wright III * Alice Cooper — Vincent Damon Furnier (legally changed his name to Alice Cooper after quitting the original band 'Alice Cooper' so he could use the name) * Lady Diana Cooper — Diana Olivia Winifred Maud Manners * Gary Cooper — Frank James Cooper * Pat Cooper — Pasquale Caputo * Joan Copeland — Joan Maxine Miller * David Copperfield — David Seth Kotkin * Copywrite — Peter James Nelson * Barry Corbin — Leonard Barrie Corbin * Ellen Corby — Ellen Hansen * Mara Corday — Marilyn Joan Watts * Jeff Corey — Arthur Zwerling * Jill Corey — Norma Jean Speranza * Corneille — Corneille Nyungura * Don Cornell — Louis Valaro * Isabela Corona — Refugio Pérez Frías * Corsica Joe — François Miquet * Bud Cort — Walter Edward Cox * Dave "Baby" Cortez — David Cortez Clowney * Ricardo Cortez — Jacob Krantz * Howard Cosell — Howard William Cohen * Elvis Costello — Declan Patrick MacManus * Lou Costello — Louis Francis Cristillo * Ward Costello — Edward Costello * Josie Cotton — Kathleen Josey * John Cougar — John MellencampStage name Johnny Cougar given to him by his manager in 1975; changed to John Cougar in 1979. Mellencamp has not used this name since 1982 and has not used the name John Cougar Mellencamp since 1989. * Jayne County (formerly known as Wayne County) — Wayne Rogers * Jacqueline Courtney — Sharon Courtney * Desireé Cousteau — Deborah Clearbranch * Bucky Covington — William Joel Covington III * Cowboy Troy — Troy Coleman * Jane Cowl — Grace Bailey * Ida Cox — Ida Prather * Peter Coyote — Rachmil Pinchus Ben Mosha Cohon * Carl Crack — Carl Bohm * James Craig — James Henry Meador * Joan Crawford — Lucille Fay LeSueur * Michael Crawford — Michael Patrick Dumble-Smith (or Michael Patrick Dumbbell-Smith, varying sources) * Randy Crawford — Veronica Crawford * Consequences Creed — Austin Watson * Donald Crisp — George William Crisp * Quentin Crisp — Denis Charles Pratt * Criss Angel — Christopher Nicholas Sarantakos * Peter Criss — George Peter John Criscoula * Linda Cristal — Marta Victoria Moya Burges * Cristina (singer) — Cristina Monet-Palaci * John Cromwell — Elwood Dager Cromwell * Bing Crosby — Harry Lillis Crosby * Christopher Cross — Christopher Geppert * Scatman Crothers — Benjamin Sherman Crothers * Tom Cruise — Thomas Cruise Mapother, IV * Rayver Cruz — Raymond Oliver Cruz Ilustre * James Cruze — Jens Vera Cruz Bosen * Xavier Cugat — Francesc d'Asís Xavier Cugat Mingall de Bru i Deulofeu * Stan Cullimore — Ian Peter Cullimore * Constance Cummings — Constance Halverstadt * Irving Cummings — Irving Camisky * Susan Cummings — Suzanne Gerda Tafel * Grace Cunard — Harriet Mildred Jeffries * Michael Currie — Herman Christian Schwenk, Jr. * Betty Curse — Megan Burns * Phyllis Curtin — Phyllis Smith * Alan Curtis (U.S. actor) — Harry Ueberroth * King Curtis — Curtis Ousley * Tony Curtis — Bernard Schwartz * Michael Curtiz — Manó Kertész Kaminer (later known as Mihály Kertész) * Cut Killer — Anouar Hajoui * Miley Cyrus — Destiny Hope Cyrus (but then legally changed name to Miley Cyrus) D Da-Dd * D. Train — James Williams * Chuck D — Carlton Ridenhour * Master D — Deeder Saidullah Zaman * Mike D — Michael Diamond * D-Flame — Daniel Kretschmar * Daboy (a.k.a. Rudy Fernandez) — Rodolfo Valentino Padilla Fernandez * Daddy Yankee — Ramón Luis Ayala Rodríguez * Daffney — Shannon Claire Spruill * Willem Dafoe — William Dafoe, Jr. * Dagmar (American television personality) — Virginia Ruth Egnor * Lil Dagover — Marie Antonia Siegelinde Martha Seubert * Tessa Dahl — Chantal Sophia Dahl * Khosrow Daivari — Shawn Daivari * Dalbello — Lisa Dalbello * Alan Dale (singer) — Aldo Sigismondi * Grover Dale — Grover Robert Aitken * Jim Dale — James Smith * Cass Daley — Catherine Dailey * Marcel Dalio — Israel Moshe Blauschild * Bobby Dall — Robert Harry Kuykendall * Béatrice Dalle — Béatrice Cabarrou * Brody Dalle — Bree Leslie Pucilowski * Toti Dal Monte — Antonietta Meneghel * Abby Dalton — Marlene Wasden * Mr. Dalvin — Dalvin DeGrate * Damia — Marie-Louise Damien * Michael Damian — Michael Damian Weir * Lili Damita — Liliane Marie Madeleine Carré * Jerry Dammers — Gerald Dankin * Vic Damone — Vito Farinola * Dana — Rosemary Brown * Bill Dana — William Szathmary * Viola Dana — Virginia Flugrath * Ruby Dandridge — Ruby Jean Butler * Karl Dane — Rasmus Karl Therkelsen Gottlieb * Dottie Danger — Belinda Jo Carlisle * D'Angelo — Michael Eugene Archer * Rodney Dangerfield — Jacob Cohen * Danger Mouse — Brian Burton * Henry Daniell — Charles Henry Daniel * Bebe Daniels — Phyllis Virginia Daniels * Mickey Daniels — Richard Daniels, Jr. * Ted Danson — Edward Bridge Danson III * Dingdong Dantes — Jose Sixto Gonzalez Dantes III * Helmut Dantine — Helmut Guttman * Ray Danton (a.k.a. Raymond Danton) — Raymond Kaplan * Tony Danza — Anthony Iadanza * Glenn Danzig — Glenn Allen Anzalone * Olu Dara — Charles Jones III * Terence Trent D'Arby — Terence Trent Howard * Kim Darby — Deborah Zerby * Denise Darcel — Denise Billecard * James D'Arcy — Simon D'Arcy * Roy D'Arcy — Roy Giusti * Sheila Darcy — Rebecca Benedict Heffener * Barbara Dare — Stacey Mitnick * Bobby Darin — Walden Robert Cassotto * Angel Dark — Viktoria Knezova * Mona Darkfeather — Josephine Marie Workman * Candy Darling — James Lawrence Slattery * Jean Darling — Dorothy Jean LeVake * Joan Darling — Joan Kugell * Linda Darnell — Monetta Eloyse Darnell * Dimebag Darrell — Darrell Lance Abbott * James Darren — James William Ercolani * Racquel Darrian — Kelly Jackson * Frankie Darro — Frank Johnson * Paul Darrow — Paul Birkby * Tony Darrow — Anthony Borgese * Bella Darvi — Bayla Wegier * Jane Darwell — Patti Woodard * Krishna Das (singer) — Jeffrey Kagel * Dascha — Dagmar Kozelková * Howard Da Silva — Howard Silverblatt * Randy David — Randy David Goldstein * Marion Davies — Marion Cecelia Douras * Reine Davies — Irene Douras * Bette Davis — Ruth Elizabeth Davis * Brad Davis — Robert Creel Davis * Gail Davis — Betty Jeanne Grayson * Jim Davis — Marlin Davis * Joan Davis — Madonna Josephine Davis * Nancy Davis — Anne Frances Robbins (Mrs. Nancy Reagan) * Ossie Davis — Raiford Chatman Davis * Patti Davis — Patricia Ann Reagan * Skeeter Davis — Mary Frances Penick * Peter Davison — Peter Moffett * Bobby Davro — Robert Nankeville * Marpessa Dawn — Gypsy Marpessa Dawn Menor * Richard Dawson — Colin Emm * Smoky Dawson — Herbert Henry Dawson * Alice Day — Jacquiline Alice Newlin * Bobby Day — Robert J. Byrd * Dennis Day — Owen Patrick Eugene McNulty * Doris Day — Doris Mary Anne von Kappelhoff * Inaya Day — Inaya Davis * Laraine Day — La Raine Johnson * Marceline Day — Marceline Newlin * Taylor Dayne — Lesley Wunderman De-Dn * Sandro de América — Roberto Sánchez * Isabel Dean — Isabel Hodgkinson * Loren Dean — Loren Dean Jovicic * Chico DeBarge — Jonathan DeBarge * India de Beaufort — India Lloyd Beaufort * Chris de Burgh — Christopher John Davidson * Yvonne De Carlo — Margaret Yvonne Middleton * Jeanne de Casalis — Casalis de Pury * Arturo de Córdova — Arturo García Rodríguez * Ted de Corsia — Edward Gildea de Corsia * Deadmau5 — Joel Zimmerman * Inspectah Deck — Jason Hunter * Eddie Dee — Eddie Alexander Avila Ortíz * Kiki Dee — Pauline Matthews * Kool Moe Dee — Mohandas Dewese * Lenny Dee — Leonard DeStoppelaire * Ruby Dee — Ruby Ann Wallace * Sandra Dee — Alexandra Zuck * Simon Dee — Cyril Nicholas Henty-Dodd * Deesha — Baldesh Kaur Sarai * John Dehner — John Forkum * Albert Dekker — Albert Van Ecke * Desmond Dekker — Desmond Dacres * Del tha Funkee Homosapien — Teron Delvon Jones * Julie Alix de la Fay — Léonne-Julie Bournonville * Ai-Ai de las Alas — Martina Aileen de las Alas * Jan Delay — Jan Phillip Eißfeldt * Angelu de Leon — Maria Luisa Angela Martinez de Leon * Gerry de Leon — Gerardo Ilagan * Bernard Delfont — Boris (or Boruch) Winogradsky * Dorothy Dell — Dorothy Dell Goff * Paco de Lucía — Francisco Sánchez Gómez * Danièle Delorme — Danièle Girard * Dolores del Río — María de los Dolores Asúnsolo López-Negrete * Vanessa del Rio — Ana Maria Sanchez * Benicio del Toro — Benicio Monserrate Rafael del Toro Sánchez * Samy Deluxe — Samuel Sorge * Lea De Mae — Andrea Absolonová * Dr. Demento — Barry Hansen * Tulio Demicheli — Armando Bartolomé Demichelli * Katherine DeMille — Katherine Lester * Rebecca DeMornay — Rebecca George * Enzo de Muro Lomanto — Vincenzo de Muro * Ilma de Murska (a.k.a. Ilma De Murska) — Ema Pukšec * Chaka Demus — John Taylor * Catherine Deneuve — Catherine Dorléac * Nikita Denise — Denisa Balážová * Richard Denning — Louis Albert Heindrich Denninger, Jr. * Les Dennis — Leslie Dennis Heseltine * Reginald Denny — Reginald Leigh Dugmore * Sandy Denny — Alexandra Elene MacLean Denny * John Denver — Henry John Deutschendorf, Jr. * Bobby Deol — Vijay Singh Deol * Sunny Deol — Ajay Singh Deol * Cote de Pablo — María José de Pablo Fernández * Rossy de Palma — Rosa Elena García Echave * Lynsey de Paul — Lynsey Monckton Rubin * Tilde de Paula — Anatilde Jane de Paula Diaz * Amir Derakh — Amir Davidson * Bo Derek — Mary Cathleen Collins * John Derek — Derek Delevan Harris * Portia de Rossi — Amanda Lee Rogers * Jackie De Shannon — Sharon Lee Myers * Kay Deslys — Kathleen Herbert * Johnny Desmond — Giovanni Alfredo DeSimone * William Desmond — William Mannion * Des'ree — Des'ree Weeks * Emmy Destinn — Emílie Pavlína Věnceslava Kittlová * Buddy DeSylva — George Gard DeSylva * Sarah Jezebel Deva — Sarah Jane Ferridge * Dame Ninette de Valois — Edris Stannus * Angela Devi — Angela Shunali Dhingra * Lizzy DeVine — Jimmy Johnson * Divine — Harris Glenn Milstead * Mat Devine — Nathaniel Hawkwinde III * Willy DeVille (a.k.a. Willie DeVille) — William Paul Borsey, Jr. * C. C. DeVille — Bruce Anthony Johannesson * Dorothy Devore — Alma Inez Williams * Howard Devoto — Howard Trafford * Billy De Wolfe — William Andrew Jones * Brad Dexter (a.k.a. Barry Mitchell) — Boris Michel Soso * Susan Dey — Susan Hallock Smith * Buck Dharma — Donald Roeser * Dharmendra — Dharamendra Singh Deol * Khigh Dheigh — Kenneth Dickerson * Amy Diamond — Amy Linnéa Deasismont * Coby Dick — Jacoby Shaddix * Bernard Dicken — Bernard Sumner (has used other names, including Bernard Albrecht) * B.B. Dickerson — Morris Dickerson * Angie Dickinson — Angeline Brown * Gloria Dickson — Thais Alalia Dickerson * Bo Diddley — Ellas Otha Bates, later Ellas McDaniel * P. Diddy — Sean John Combs * Dido — Florian Cloud de Bounevialle Armstrong * Vin Diesel — Mark Vincent * Bobby Digital — Robert Dixon * Phyllis Diller — Phyllis Driver * Daz Dillinger — Delmar Arnaud * James J. Dillon — James Morrison * Julio Dinero — Brian Wohl * Kenny Dino — Kenneth Diono * Dino (singer) — Dino Esposito * Dino (pianist) — Dino Kartsonakis * Ronnie James Dio — Ronald James Padavona * Dion — Dion DiMucci * Mike Dirnt (Green Day) — Michael Ryan Pritchard * Divine — Harris Glenn Milstead * Richard Dix — Ernst Carlton Brimmer * Floyd Dixon — Jay Riggins Jr. * DJ Kayslay (also known as The Drama King, Dezzy Dez, Slap Your Favorite DJ) — Keith Grayson * Ruben DJ — Ruben Urrutia * DMC — Darryl McDaniels * DMX — Earl Simmons Do-Dz * The D.O.C. — Tracy Curry * Doc Gynéco — Bruno Beausir, a popular French hip hop artist of Guadeloupian origin * Doctor Dré (MTV/radio personality) — André Brown * Dr. Dre (N.W.A rapper) — André Romel Young * Claire Dodd — Dorothy Anne Dodd * Molly Dodd — Mary Elise Dodd * Thomas Dolby — Thomas Morgan Dolby Robertson * Sir Anton Dolin — Sydney Francis Patrick Healey-Kay * Dolly Sisters — Rosika Deutsch and Jansci Deutsch * Dolphy — Rodolfo Vera Quizon * Arielle Dombasle — Arielle Sonnery de Fromental * Fats Domino — Antoine Dominique Domino * Dompan — Sven Arne Domnérus * Don Francisco — Mario Luis Kreutzberger Blumenfeld * Don Omar — William Omar Landrón * Eileen Donaghy — Mary Josephine McNally * Troy Donahue — Merle Johnson, Jr. * Peter Donat — Pierre Collingwood Donat * Dong Yong — Dong Jing/Tung Yung * Jeff Donnell — Jean Marie Donnell * Stacey Donovan — Kelly Howell * Karin Dor — Kätherose Derr * Daisy D'ora — Daisy Freiin von Freyberg zu Eisenberg * Lucy Doraine — Ilona Kovács * Johnny Dorelli — Giorgio Guidi * Philip Dorn (sometimes billed as Frits van Dongen) — Hein van der Niet * Marie Doro — Marie Katherine Steward * Diana D'ors — Diana Mary Fluck * Fifi D'Orsay — Marie-Rose Angelina Yvonne Lussier * Gerry Dorsey — Arnold George Dorsey (a stage name used by Engelbert Humperdinck early in his career) * Dos Caras — José Luis Rodríguez Arellano * Doug E. Doug — Douglas Bourne * Jon Dough — Chester Anuszak * Carol Douglas — Carol Strickland * Donna Douglas — Dorothy Smith * Gordon Douglas — Gordon Douglas Brickner * Kirk Douglas — Issur Danielovitch Demsky * Melvyn Douglas — Melvyn Edouard Hesselberg * Mike Douglas — Michael Delaney Dowd, Jr. * Paul Douglas — Paul Douglas Fleischer * Phyllis Douglas — Phyllis Callow * Steve Douglas (saxophonist) — Steven Douglas Kreisman * Billie Dove — Bertha Bohny * Saxie Dowell — Horace Kirby Dowell * Eddie Dowling — Joseph Nelson Goucher * Taime Downe — Gus Molvik * Nancy Dover — Judith Barrett * Draco Rosa (a.k.a. Robi Draco Rosa) — Robert Edward Rosa Suárez * Billy Drago — William Eugene Burrows * Damien Dragonetti — Garrick Finklea * Alfred Drake — Alfred Capurro * Charles Drake — Charles Ruppert * Charlie Drake — Charles Edward Springall * Frances Drake — Frances Dean * Tom Drake — Alfred Sinclair Alderdice * Tommy Dreamer — Thomas James Laughlin * Louise Dresser — Louise Josephine Kerlin * Marie Dressler — Leila Marie Koerber * Ellen Drew — Esther Loretta Ray * Robert Drivas — Robert Choromokos * Minnie Driver — Amelia Driver * Joanne Dru — Joan Letitia LaCock * Anne Dudley — Anne Jennifer Beckingham * Buh Buh/Bubba Ray Dudley — Mark S. LoMonaco * Dave Dudley — David Darwin Pedruska * D-Von Dudley — Devon E. Hughes * Spike Dudley — Matthew Johnathan Hyson * Duffy — Aimee Anne Duffy * Doris Duke (soul singer) (a.k.a. Doris Willingham) — Doris Curry * Patty Duke — Anna Marie Duke * Margaret Dumont — Daisy Juliette Baker * Steffi Duna — Stephanie Berindey * Elaine Dundy — Elaine Brimberg * Sonny Dunham — Elmer Dunham * Michael Dunn — Gary Neil Miller * Irene Dunne — Irene Marie Dunn * Tomata du Plenty — David Xavier Harrigan * Robbie Dupree — Robert Dupuis * Jermaine Dupri — Jermaine Dupri Mauldin * Jeff Duran — Jeff Dandurand * Don Durant — Donald Allison Durae * Deanna Durbin — Edna Mae Durbin * Junior Durkin — Trent Bernard Durkin * Marj Dusay — Marjorie Ellen Pivonka Mahoney * Sonjay Dutt — Retesh Bhalla (not to be confused with the Bollywood actor Sanjay Dutt, who uses his real name) * Allan Dwan — Joseph Aloysius Dwan * Dorothy Dwan — Dorothy Ilgenfritz * Bob Dylan — Robert Allen Zimmerman (legally changed to Robert Dylan) * Dynamite Kid — Thomas Billington E * E — Mark Oliver Everett * Sheila E. — Sheila Escovedo * Jeanne Eagels — Amelia Jeannine Eagles * Ronnie Earl — Ronald Horvath * Earthquake (comedian) — Nathaniel Stroman * Earthquake (wrestler) — John Anthony Tenta * Richard Eastham — Dickinson Swift Eastham * Sheena Easton — Sheena Shirley Orr * Eazy-E — Eric Lynn Wright * Buddy Ebsen — Christian Rudolph Ebsen Jr. * Johnny Eck — John Eckhart, Jr. * Billy Eckstine — William Clarence Eckstein * Barbara Eden — Barbara Huffman * Edge — Adam Joseph Copeland * The Edge — David Howell Evans * John Edward — John Edward McGee, Jr. * Blake Edwards — William Blake Crump * Bobby Edwards — Robert Moncrief * Jimmy Edwards — James Keith O'Neill * Snitz Edwards — Edward Neumann * Vince Edwards — Vincent Edward Zoino * Edwin — Edwin Ghazal * Eek-A-Mouse — Ripton Joseph Hilton * Erica Ehm — Erica Miechowsky * Anthony Eisley — Frederick Glendinning Eisley * Britt Ekland — Britt-Marie Eklund * Jack Elam — William Scott Elam * Florence Eldridge — Florence McKechnie * Carmen Electra — Tara Leigh Patrick * Elektra — Donna Adamo * El Flaco — Jaime Agudelo Vidal * Jenna Elfman — Jennifer Mary Butala * Gillian Elisa — Gillian Elisa Thomas * Christine Elise — Christine Elise McCarthy * Elissa (Lebanese singer) — Elissar Zakaria Khoury * Sarah Elizabeth — Sarah Elizabeth Bowers * Shannon Elizabeth — Shannon Elizabeth Fadal * Linda Ellerbee — Linda Jane Smith * Biff Elliot — Leon Shalek * "Mama" Cass Elliott — Ellen Naomi Cohen * Ramblin' Jack Elliott — Elliot Charles Adnopoz * Anita Ellis — Anita Kert * Shirley Ellis — Shirley Marie Elliston * El Santo — Rodolfo Guzmán Huerta * Isobel Elsom — Isobel Jeannette Reed * Julian Eltinge — William Julian Dalton * El Vez — Robert Lopez * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark — Cassandra Peterson * Emerson — Emerson Ferreira da Rosa * Ethan Embry — Ethan Philan Randall * Eminem — Marshall Bruce Mathers, III * Enrika Dolls — Alina Plugaru * Peg Entwistle — Millicent Lilian Entwistle * Enya — Eithne ní Bhraonáin * Richard Erdman — Richard Erdmann * Leif Erickson — William Wycliffe Anderson * John Ericson — John Meibes * Manolo Escobar — Manuel García Escobar * Esham — Rashaam Smith * Jill Esmond — Jill Esmond Moore * David Essex — David Albert Cook * Esteban — Stephen Paul * Will Estes — William Estes Nipper * Esthero — Jenny-Bea Englishman * Armando Alejandro Estrada (also known as "Osama" and "Osama Rodriguez Alejandro") — Hazem Ali * Erik Estrada — Henry Enrique Estrada * Jinggoy Estrada — Jose Pimentel Ejercito (a.k.a. Jinggoy Ejercito Estrada) * Eugene (a.k.a. Eugene Kim) — Kim Yoo Jin * Euronymous — Øystein Aarseth * Little Eva — Eva Narcissus Boyd * Dale Evans — Lucille Wood Smith; name changed in infancy to Frances Octavia Smith * Joan Evans — Joan Eunson * Linda Evans — Linda Evanstad * Madge Evans — Margherita Evans * Robert Evans (producer) — Robert Shapera * Sophie Evans — Zsófia Szabó * Eve — Eve Jihan Jeffers * Judith Evelyn — Evelyn Morris * Dame Edna Everage — Barry Humphries * Everlast — Erik Schrody * Chad Everett — Raymon Lee Cramton * Kenny Everett — Maurice Cole * Mark Everett — Manuel Benitez * Dame Pat Evison — Helen June Patricia Blamires * Tannie Evita — Pieter-Dirk Uys * Tom Ewell — Samuel Yewell Tompkins F Fa-Fk * Shelley Fabares — Michele Ann Marie Fabares * Fabian — Fabiano Anthony Forte * Lara Fabian — Lara Crokaert * Fabio — Fabio Lanzoni * Fabolous - John David Jackson * Nanette Fabray — Ruby Bernadette Nanette Fabares * Douglas Fairbanks — Douglas Elton Thomas Ullman * Morgan Fairchild — Patsy Ann McClenny * Virginia Brown Faire — Virginia Labuna * Marion Fairfax — Marion Neiswanger * Adam Faith — Terence Nelhams * Lola Falana — Loletha Elaine Falana * Falco — Johann Hölzel * Lee Falk — Leon Harrison Gross * Jinx Falkenburg — Eugenia Lincoln Falkenburg * Eagle "Bones" Falconhawk — Ian Fowles * Fancy — Manfred Alois Segieth * Fann Wong — Fann Woon Fong * Semyon Farada — Semyon L'vovich Ferdman * Don Fardon — Donald Maughn * Kerissa Fare — Keri Furman Mendoza * Donna Fargo — Yvonne Vaughan * Mimi Fariña (a.k.a. Mimi Baez Fariña) — Margarita Mimi Baez * Jamie Farr — Jameel Joseph Farah * Henry Farrell — Charles Farrell Myers * Perry Farrell — Perry Bernstein * Sharon Farrell — Sharon Forsmoe * Suzanne Farrell — Roberta Sue Ficker * Terry Farrell — Theresa Lee Farrell Grussendorf * Mia Farrow — Maria de Lourdes Villiers Farrow * Fat Joe — Joseph Cartagena * Fatboy Slim — Quentin Cook, later Norman Cook * Fatman Scoop — Isaac Freeman, III * Faudel — Faudel Belloua * Dorothy Fay — Dorothy Fay Southworth * Frank Fay (American actor) — Francis Anthony Donner * Alice Faye — Alice Jeanne Leppert * Frances Faye — Frances Cohen * Frank Faylen — Frank Ruf * Maude Fealy — Maude Mary Hawk * JJ Feild — John Joseph Feild * Barbara Feldon — Barbara Hall * Tovah Feldshuh (briefly known as Terri Fairchild) — Terri Sue Feldshuh * Cheo Feliciano — José Luis Feliciano Vega * Freddie Fender — Baldemar Garza Huerta * Sherilyn Fenn — Sheryl Ann Fenn * Shane Fenton — Bernard William Jewry * Fergie — Stacy Ann Ferguson * Fernandel — Fernand Joseph Désiré Contandin * Pops Fernandez — Maria Cielito Lukban Fernandez * Lolo Ferrari — Eve Valois * Jean Ferrat — Jean Tenenbaum * Audrey Ferris — Audrey Kellar * Stepin Fetchit — Lincoln Theodore Monroe Andrew Perry * Tina Fey — Elizabeth Stamatina Fey * Jacques Feyder — Jacques Frédérix * Lupe Fiasco — Wasalu Muhammad Jaco * Virginia Field — Margaret Cynthia Field * Lew Fields — Moses Schoenfeld * Fenella Fielding — Fenella Feldman * Romaine Fielding — William Grant Blandin * Gracie Fields — Grace Stansfield * Totie Fields — Sophie Feldman * W. C. Fields — William Claude Dukenfield * Sasha Fierce — Beyoncé Knowles * Dani Filth — Daniel Lloyd Davey * Peter Finch — Frederick George Peter Ingle-Finch * Larry Fine — Louis Feinberg * Johnny Fingers — Johnny Moylett * Aaron Fink — Aaron Fincke (legally changed) * Larry Finnegan — John Lawrence Finneran * Melanie Fiona — Melanie Hall * Ted Fio Rito — Theodore Salvatore Fiorito * Jenna Fischer — Regina Marie Fischer * Fish — Derek William Dick * Minnie Maddern Fiske/Mrs. Fiske — Marie Augusta Davey * Ricky Fitness — Richard Falomir * Barry Fitzgerald — William Joseph Shields * Five for Fighting — John Ondrasik * Fannie Flagg — Patricia Neal Fl-Fz * Reid Flair — Richard Reid Fliehr * Ric Flair — Richard Morgan Fliehr (name received upon his adoption as an infant; different documents give his birth name as Fred Demaree, Fred Phillips, and Fred Stewart) * Golde Flami — Golda Flon * Joe Flanigan — Joseph Harold Dunnigan, III * Grandmaster Flash — Joseph Saddler * Flavor Flav — William Drayton * Flea — Michael Balzary * Rhonda Fleming — Marilyn Louis * Flesh-n-Bone — Stanley Howse * Flo Rida — Tramar Dillard * Herbie Flowers — Brian Keith Flowers * Barbara Flynn — Barbara Jay MacMurray * Nina Foch — Nina Consuelo Maud Fock * Red Foley — Clyde Julian Foley * Jane Fonda — Lady Jayne Seymour Fonda * Lisa Fonssagrives — Lisa Bernstone * Joan Fontaine — Joan de Beauvoir de Havilland (briefly known professionally as Joan Burfield) * Wayne Fontana — Glyn Geoffrey Lewis * Char Fontane — Kerry Charae Fontane * Dick Foran — John Nicholas Foran * June Foray — June Lucille Forer * Ralph Forbes — Ralph Taylor * Scott Forbes (a.k.a. C. Scott Forbes) — Conrad Scott-Forbes * Gail Force — Heidi Lynn Beeson * Faith Ford — Alexis Ford * Francis Ford (actor) — Francis Feeney * Frankie Ford — Francis Guzzo * Glenn Ford — Gwyllyn Samuel Newton Ford * John Ford — Sean Aloysius O'Fearna * Mary Ford — Colleen Summers * Paul Ford — Paul Ford Weaver * Tennessee Ernie Ford — Ernest Jennings Ford * Willa Ford — Amanda Lee Williford * Frank Forest — Frank Hayek * George Formby — George Hoy Booth * Helen Forrest — Helen Fogel * Steve Forrest — William Forrest Andrews * Bruce Forsyth — Bruce Joseph Forsyth Johnson * John Forsythe — John Lincoln Freund * Will Forte — Orville Willis Forte, IV * May Fortescue — Emily May Finney * J.D. Fortune — Jason Dean Bennison * John Fortune — John Wood * Jodie Foster — Alicia Christian Foster * Phil Foster — Fivel Feldman * Mimis Fotopoulos — Dimitris Fotopoulos * James Fox — William Fox * Michael J. Fox — Michael Andrew Fox * Samantha Fox — Stasia Therese Angela Micula * Jamie Foxx — Eric Bishop * Redd Foxx — John Elroy Sanford * Shyla Foxxx — Anutza Herling * Zino Francescatti — René-Charles Francescatti * Anthony Franciosa — Anthony George Papaleo * Arlene Francis — Arline Francis Kazanjian * Black Francis — Charles Michael Kitridge Thompson, IV * Connie Francis — Concetta Rosa Maria Franconero * Kay Francis — Katharine Edwina Gibbs * Panama Francis — David Francis * Pablo Francisco — Pablo Ridson Francisco * Dennis Franz — Dennis Franz Schlachta * Eduard Franz — Eduard Franz Schmidt * Elisabeth Fraser — Elisabeth Fraser Jonker * Liz Fraser — Elizabeth Winch * Phyllis Fraser (a.k.a. Phyllis Fraser Cerf Wagner) — Helen Brown Nichols * Jon Fratelli — John Paul Lawler * Jane Frazee — Mary Jane Frehse * Ruth Frazee — Ruth Frehse * Pauline Frederick — Beatrice Pauline Libby * Fab Five Freddy — Fred Braithwaite * Alan Freed — Albert James Freed * Arthur Freed — Arthur Grossman * Fréhel — Marguerite Boulc'h * Ace Frehley — Paul Frehley * Doug E. Fresh — Douglas E. Davis * Pierre Fresnay — Pierre Jules Louis Laudenbach * Trixie Friganza — Delia O'Callaghan * Willy Fritsch — Wilhelm Anton Frohs * Nikki Fritz — Nikki Goldstein * Lefty Frizzell — William Orville Frizzell * Gert Fröbe — Karl Gerhart Fröbe * Sadie Frost — Sadie Liza Vaughan * Makoto Fujita — Makoto Harada * Blind Boy Fuller — Fulton Allen * Robert Fuller — Buddy Lee (later known as Robert Simpson, Jr.) * Fu Manchu — David Tobias Bamberg * Edward Furlong — Edward Walter Torres * Yvonne Furneaux — Elisabeth Yvonne Scarcherd * George Furth — George Schweinfurth G * Andrew G — Andrew Jonas Günsberg * Bobby G (also known as Bobby Gee) — Robert Alan Gubby * Daddy G — Grant Marshall * Dog G — Tseng Kuan-jung * Gina G — Gina Gardiner * Kenny G — Kenneth Bruce Gorelick * Shock G — Gregory Jacobs * Warren G — Warren Griffin * Gab — Gene Gabriel Drilon * Jean Gabin — Jean-Alexis Moncorgé * Jolie Gabor — Jancsi Tilleman * Juan Gabriel — Alberto Aguilera Valadez * Lady Gaga — Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta * Dave Gahan — David Callcott * Serge Gainsbourg — Lucien Ginzburg (or Lucien Ginsburg, varying sources) * John Gale — Jun Gallardo * France Gall — Isabelle Geneviève Marie Anne Gall * Peque Gallaga — Maurice Ruiz de Luzuriaga Gallaga * Amelita Galli-Curci — Amelita Galli * Joross Gamboa — John Ross Sanchez Gamboa * The Game — Jayceon Taylor * BB (BeBe) Gandanghari — Rustom Cariño-Padilla * Robert Gant — Robert Gonzalez * Greta Garbo — Greta Lovisa Gustafsson * Charly García — Carlos Alberto García Moreno * Jean Garcia — Jessica Maitim * John Garfield — Jacob Julius Garfinkle * Beverly Garland — Beverly Lucy Fessenden * Judy Garland — Frances Ethel Gumm * Red Garland — William Garland * James Garner — James Scott Bumgarner * Brad Garrett — Bradley Gerstenfeld * Leif Garrett — Leif Per Narvik * John Gary — John Gary Strader * Linda Gary — Linda Dewoskin (or Linda Gary Dewoskin, varying sources) * Lorraine Gary — Lorraine Gottfried * Synyster Gates — Brian Elwin Haner, Jr. * Lucho Gatica — Luis Gatica * Gene Gauntier — Genevieve Liggett * William Gaxton — Arturo Antonio Gaxiola * Git Gay (a.k.a. Birgit Carp) — Birgit Agda Holmberg * Maria Gay — María de Lourdes Lucia Antonia Pichot Gironés * Gregory Gaye — Gregory De Gay * Marvin Gaye — Marvin Pentz Gay, Jr. * Crystal Gayle — Brenda Gail Webb * Ronnie Gaylord — Ronald Fredianelli * George Gaynes — George Jongejans * Gloria Gaynor — Gloria Fowles * Janet Gaynor — Laura Augusta Gainor * Mitzi Gaynor — Franceska Mitzi von Gerber * Clark Gayton — Carver Clark Gayton, Jr. * Ben Gazzara — Biagio Anthony Gazzara * Will Geer — William Aughe Ghere * Gidget Gein — Bradley Stewart * The Big Geno — Randall Poffo * Sir Horace Gentleman — Horace Panter * Bobbie Gentry — Roberta Streeter * Geordie — Kevin Walker (guitarist with UK punk band Killing Joke) * Boy George — George Alan O'Dowd * Cassietta George — Cassietta Baker * Gladys George — Gladys Clare Evans * Wally George — George Walter Pearch * Georgious — Georges Guibourg * Gerardo — Gerardo Mejia * Zinovy Gerdt — Zalman Efraimovich Khrapinovich * Ashlyn Gere — Kimberly Ashlyn McKamy * Lisa Gerritsen — Lisa Orszag * George Gershwin — Jacob Gershowitz * Ira Gershwin — Israel Gershowitz * Valeska Gert – Gertrud Valesca Samosch * Gert and Daisy — Elsie Waters and Doris Waters * Estelle Getty — Estelle Scher * Stan Getz — Stanley Gayetzky (or Stanley Gayetsky, varying sources) * Tamara Geva — Tamara Gevergeyeva (some sources cite her birth name as Sheversheieva Gevergeyeva) * Ghostface Killah — Dennis Coles * Georgia Gibbs — Frieda Lipschitz * Marla Gibbs - Margaret Bradley * Hoot Gibson — Edmund Richard Gibson * Wynne Gibson — Winifred Gibson * Kathie Lee Gifford — Kathryn Lee Epstein * Billy Gilbert — William Gilbert Barron * John Gilbert — John Cecil Pringle * Sara Gilbert — Sara Rebecca Abeles * Astrud Gilberto — Astrud Weinert * Jack Gilford — Jacob Aaron Gellman * Madeline Lee Gilford — Madeline Lederman * Dizzy Gillespie — John Birks Gillespie * Anita Gillette — Anita Luebben * Jamie Gillis — James Ira Gurman * Virginia Gilmore — Sherman Virginia Poole * Peri Gilpin — Peri Kay Oldham * Ginuwine — Elgin Lumpkin * Amos Gitai — Amos Weinraub * Leslie Glass - Leslie Fisher * Paul Michael Glaser - Paul Manfred Glaser * Jackie Gleason — Herbert John Gleason * Lucile Gleason — Lucile Webster * Peter Glenville — Peter Patrick Brabazon Browne * Gary Glitter — Paul Francis Gadd * Marie Glory (a.k.a. Arlette Genny) — Raymonde Louise Marcelle Toully * Alma Gluck — Reba Feinsohn * Paulette Goddard — Marion Pauline Levy * Ernest Gold — Ernst Sigmund Goldner * Whoopi Goldberg — Caryn Elaine Johnson * Goldie — Clifford Joseph Price * Samuel Goldwyn — Schmuel (or Szmuel) Gelbfisz (later known briefly as Samuel Goldfish) * Pedro Gonzalez-Gonzalez — Ramiro Gonzalez Gonzalez * Tweety González — Fabián González Amado * Tom Goodman-Hill — Thomas Hill * C. Henry Gordon — Henry Racke * Don Gordon — Donald Walter Guadagno * Gale Gordon — Charles T. Aldrich Jr. * Ruth Gordon — Ruth Gordon Jones * Lesley Gore — Lesley Goldstein * Eydie Gormé — Edith Gormezano * Irv Gotti — Irving Lorenzo * Jetta Goudal — Juliette Henriette Goudeket * Lloyd Gough — Michael Gough * Elliott Gould — Elliot Goldstein * Harold Gould — Harold Goldstein * Betty Grable — Elizabeth Ruth Grable * Graciela — Graciela Pérez-Gutiérrez * Don Grady — Don Louis Agrati * Bill Graham — Wolodia Grajonca * "Superstar" Billy Graham (wrestler) — Eldridge Wayne Coleman * Gloria Grahame — Gloria Hallward * Margot Grahame — Margaret Clark * Lou Gramm — Louis Grammatico * Grand Puba — Maxwell Dixon * Stewart Granger — James Stewart * Cary Grant — Archibald Alexander Leach * Faye Grant — Faye Elizabeth Yoe * Gogi Grant — Myrtle Audrey Arinsberg * Kathryn Grant (a.k.a. Kathryn Crosby) — Olive Kathryn Grandstaff * Kirby Grant — Kirby Grant Hoon, Jr. * Rachel Grant — Rachel Louise Grant DeLongueuil * Richard E. Grant — Richard Grant Esterhuysen * Shauna Grant — Colleen Marie Applegate * Peter Graves — Peter Aurness * Ralph Graves — Ralph Horsburgh * Beatrice Gray — Bertrice Kimbrough * Charles Gray — Donald Marshall Gray * Coleen Gray — Doris Jensen * Dobie Gray — Lawrence Darrow Brown * Dolores Gray — Dolores Stein * Dulcie Gray — Dulcie Winifred Catherine Bailey * Gilda Gray — Marianna Michalska * Glen Gray — Glen Gray Knoblauch * Macy Gray — Natalie Renee McIntyre * Sally Gray — Constance Vera Stevens * The Great Khali — Dalip Singh Rana * The Great Muta — Keiji Mutoh * Buddy Greco — Armando Greco * Al Green — Albert Greene * Jack N. Green — John Newton Green * Mitzi Green — Elizabeth Keno * Lorne Greene — Lyon Chaim Green * Shecky Greene — Sheldon Greenfield * Virginia Gregg — Virginia Gregg Burket * Nora Gregor — Eleonora Hermina Gregor * Francesca Gregorini — Francesca McKnight Donatella Romana Gregorini di Savignano di Romagna * Joyce Grenfell — Joyce Irene Phipps * Gloria Grey — Marie Draga * Joel Grey — Joel David Katz * Lita Grey — Lillita Louise MacMurray * Olga Grey — Anna Zacsek * Gribouille — Marie-France Gaîté * Professor Griff — Richard Griffin * Ethel Griffies — Ethel Woods * Bessie Griffin — Arlette Broil * Corinne Griffith — Corinne Mae Griffin * Toula Grivas — Panayiota Grivastopoulos * Johnny Grunge — Michael Durham * Gigi Gryce — George General Grice, Jr. * Eddie Guerrero — Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes * Christopher Guest — Christopher Haden-Guest * Yvette Guilbert — Emma Laure Esther Guilbert * Robert Guillaume — Robert Peter Williams * Alec Guinness — Alec Guinness De Cuffe (or Alec Guinness de Cuffe, varying sources) * Bonnie Guitar — Bonnie Buckingham * Clu Gulager — William Martin Gulager * Guitar Guy — Brian Haner * Aliza Gur — Alizia Gross * Guru (rapper) — Keith Elam * Chin Chin Gutierrez — Maria Carminia Lourdes Cynthia Arnaldo Gutierrez * Buddy Guy — George Guy * Edmund Gwenn — Edmund Kellaway * Anne Gwynne — Marguerite Gwynne Trice * GZA — Gary Grice H * H — Ian Watkins, formerly of Steps * H.R. — Paul Hudson * Hache Horchatta — Patrick Aaron Hodgkins * Buddy Hackett — Leonard Hacker * Reed Hadley — Reed Herring * Jean Hagen — Jean Shirley Verhagen * Nina Hagen — Catharina Hagen * Haiducii — Paula Mitrache * Connie Haines — Yvonne Marie Antoinette JaMais * Hakimakli — Cedric Aiello * Alan Hale Sr. — Rufus Edward Mackahan * Alan Hale Jr. — Alan Hale Mackahan * Creighton Hale — Patrick Hale FitzGerald * Monte Hale — Buren Ely * Alaina Reed Hall — Bernice Ruth Reed * Anthony Michael Hall — Michael Anthony Hall * Daryl Hall — Daryl Franklin Hohl * Grayson Hall — Shirley Grossman * Jon Hall — Charles Felix Locher (or Charles Hall Locher, varying sources) * Juanita Hall — Juanita Long * Pooch Hall — Marion H. Hall, Jr. * Johnny Hallyday — Jean-Philippe Smet * Halston — Roy Halston Frowick * Julie Halston — Julie Abatelli * Bobby Hamilton — Robert Caristo * Russ Hamilton — Ronald Hulme * MC Hammer — Stanley Kirk Burrell * Will Hammer — William Hinds * Kay Hammond — Dorothy Katherine Standing * Cochin Haneefa (a.k.a. Kochin Haneefa, Cochin Hanif, V.M.C. Hanifa, Cochin Haniffa, and Hanifa Kochin) — Salim Ahmed Ghoush * Anne Haney — Anne Ryan Thomas * Roger Hanin — Roger Lévy * Colin Hanks — Colin Lewes Dillingham (surname was later changed legally) * Donna Hanover — Donna Ann Kofnovec * Max Hardcore — Paul Little * Ty Hardin — Orison Whipple Hungerford, Jr. * Ann Harding — Dorothy Walton Gatley * Sarah Harding — Sarah Hardman * Oliver Hardy — Norvell Hardy * Sir John Hare — John Fairs * Harisu — Lee Kyung-eun * Renny Harlin — Lauri Mauritz Harjola * Jean Harlow — Harlean Harlow Carpenter * Tess Harper — Tessie Jean Washam * Harpo (singer) — Jan Svensson * Slim Harpo — James Moore * Calvin Harris — Adam Richard Wiles * Damon Harris — Otis Robert Harris, Jr. * Estelle Harris — Estelle Nussbaum * Jamie Harris — Tudor St. John Harris (known as "Jamie" since early childhood) * Jonathan Harris — Jonathan Daniel Charasuchin * Julie Harris — Julia Ann Harris * Samantha Harris — Samantha Harris Shapiro * Wood Harris — Sherwin David Harris * Rex Harrison — Reginald Carey Harrison * Mary Hart — Mary Johanna Harum * Mickey Hart — Michael Steven Hartman * Susan Hart — Susanna Probyn * Nina Hartley — Marie Louise Hartman * John Harvey — John Harvey Johnson, Jr. * Laurence Harvey — Zvi Mosheh Skikne * Lilian Harvey — Lilian Helen Muriel Pape * Muhammad Hassan — Mark Copani * Signe Hasso — Signe Eleonora Cecilia Larsson * June Haver — Beverly Jane Stovenour * Phyllis Haver — Phyllis O'Haver * June Havoc — Ellen Evangeline Hovick * Davey Havok — David Passaro; later known as David Marchand * Jeremy Hawk — Cedric Lange * Dale Hawkins — Delmar Hawkins * Hawkshaw Hawkins — Harold Hawkins * Michael Hawkins (sometimes known as Michael Gainsborough) — Thomas Knight Slater * Screamin' Jay Hawkins — Jalacy J. Hawkins * Charles Hawtrey — George Frederick Joffre Hartree * Sessue Hayakawa — Kintaro- Hayakawa * Melissa Hayden — Mildred Herman * Sterling Hayden — Sterling Relyea Walter * Julie Haydon — Donella Donaldson * Salma Hayek — Salma Valgarma Hayek Jiménez * Helen Hayes — Helen Hayes Brown * Tubby Hayes — Edward Brian Hayes * Giant Haystacks — Martin Ruane * Neil Hayward — Niels Bonke * Susan Hayward — Edythe Marrenner * Rita Hayworth — Margarita Carmen Cansino * Noni Hazlehurst — Leonie Elva Hazlehurst * Edith Head — Edith Claire Posener * Ted Healy — Charles Earnest Lee Nash * Joey Heatherton — Davenie Johanna Heatherton * Tippi Hedren — Nathalie Kay Hedren * Bobby "The Brain" Heenan — Raymond Louis Heenan * Van Heflin — Emmett Evan Heflin, Jr. * Heino — Heinz Georg Kramm * Heinz (a.k.a. Heinz Burt) — Heinz Henry Georg Schwartze * Brian Helicopter — Gareth Holder * Richard Hell — Richard Myers * Brigitte Helm — Brigitte Eva Gisela Schittenhelm * Levon Helm — Mark Lavon Helm * Skitch Henderson — Lyle Russell Cedric Henderson * Barry Shabaka Henley — Barry Joseph Henley * Paul Henreid — Paul Georg Julius Hernreid Ritter von Wassel-Waldingau * Buck Henry — Henry Zuckerman * Audrey Hepburn — Audrey Kathleen Ruston * Holmes Herbert — Horace Edward Jenner * Leonard Hermes — Cirio Santiago * Hero (singer) — Han Jaejoon (name later changed legally to Kim Jaejoong) * Herrmann the Great (a.k.a. The Great Herrmann) — Alexander Herrmann * Barbara Hershey — Barbara Lynn Herzstein * Hanna Hertelendy — Ilona Zimka * Irene Hervey — Beulah Irene Herwick * Charlton Heston — John Charles Carter * Bec Hewitt — Rebecca June Cartwright * Sherrie Hewson — Sherrie Lynn Hutchinson * Anne Heywood — Violet Pretty * hide — Hideto Matsumoto * Hijo del Santo — Jorge Guzmán Rodríguez * Hildegarde — Hildegarde Loretta Sell * Benny Hill — Alfred Hawthorn Hill * Dana Hill — Dana Lynne Goetz * Faith Hill — Audrey Faith Perry * Harry Hill — Matthew Hall * Steven Hill — Solomon Krakovsky * Pat Hingle — Martin Patterson Hingle * Hiromi — Hiromi Uehara * Al Hirt — Alois Maxwell Hirt * hitomi — Hitomi Furuya * Rose Hobart — Rose Kefer * Brooke Hogan — Brooke Ellen Bollea * Hulk Hogan — Terry Gene Bollea * Nick Hogan — Nicholas Allen Bollea * William Holden — William Franklin Beedle, Jr. * Noddy Holder — Neville Holder * Billie Holiday — Eleanora Fagan * Deidre Holland — Martine Helene Smit * Jools Holland — Julian Miles Holland * Peanuts Holland — Herbert Lee Holland * Xaviera Hollander — Vera de Vries * Judy Holliday — Judith Tuvim * Frigyes Hollósi — Weininger Frigyes * Buddy Holly — Charles Hardin Holley * Hanya Holm — Johanna Eckert * Ian Holm — Ian Holm Cuthbert * Libby Holman — Elizabeth Lloyd Holzman * John Holmes — John Curtis Estes * Stuart Holmes (a.k.a. Stewart Holmes) — Joseph Liebchen * Jack Holt — Charles John Holt, II * Jennifer Holt — Elizabeth Marshall Holt * Tim Holt — Charles John Holt, III * Homer and Jethro — Henry D. Haynes and Kenneth C. Burns * The Honky Tonk Man — Roy Wayne Farris * Nellee Hooper — Paul Andrew Hooper * Bob Hope — Leslie Townes Hope * Dolores Hope — Dolores DeFina * Lightnin' Hopkins — Sam Hopkins * Linda Hopkins — Melinda Helen Mathews * Hedda Hopper — Elda Furry * Hornswoggle — Dylan Postl * Harry Houdini — Ehrich Weiss * Cissy Houston — Emily Drinkard * Tim Howar — Timothy Michael Hawryluk * Curly Howard — Jerome Lester Horwitz * John Howard — John R. Cox, Jr. * Leslie Howard — Leslie Howard Stainer * Moe Howard — Moses Horwitz * Shemp Howard — Samuel Horwitz * Trevor Howard — Trevor Wallace Howard-Smith * James Wong Howe — Wong Tung Jim * Frankie Howerd — Francis Alick Howard * Howlin' Wolf — Chester Arthur Burnett * John Hoyt — John McArthur Hoysradt * Season Hubley — Susan Hubley * Peanuts Hucko — Michael Andrew Hucko * Rock Hudson — Roy Harold Scherer, Jr.; later took his stepfather's surname and was known as Roy Fitzgerald * Barnard Hughes — Bernard Aloysius Kiernan Hughes * Josephine Hull — Josephine Sherwood * Engelbert Humperdinck — Arnold George Dorsey * Humph — Humphrey Richard Adeane Lyttelton * Sammo Hung — Hung Kam-po * Gareth Hunt — Alan Leonard Hunt * Jeffrey Hunter — Henry Herman McKinnies, Jr. * Kim Hunter — Janet Cole * Mary Beth Hurt — Mary Supinger * Ted Husing — Edward Britt Husing * Olivia Hussey — Olivia Osuna * Walter Huston — Walter Houghston * Betty Hutton — Elizabeth June Thornburg * Ina Ray Hutton — Odessa Cowan * Lauren Hutton — Mary Laurence Hutton * Marion Hutton — Marion Thornburg * Wilfrid Hyde-White — Wilfrid Hyde White (no hyphen) * Diana Hyland — Diane Gentner * Jack Hylton — John Greenhalgh Hilton I * Janis Ian — Janis Eddy Fink * Benny Ibarra — Benny Ibarra De Llano (or Benny Ibarra de Llano) * Abdullah Ibrahim (a.k.a. Dollar Brand) — Adolph Johannes Brand * Ice Cube — O'Shea Jackson * Ice T — Tracy Marrow * Ichiro — Ichiro Suzuki * ICS Vortex — Simen Hestnæs * Billy Idol — William Michael Albert Broad * Ihsahn — Vegard Sverre Tveitan * iLLmacuLate — Greg Poe * Pedro Infante — José Pedro Infante Cruz * Rex Ingram — Reginald Ingram Montgomery Hitchcock * Lux Interior — Erick Lee Purkhiser * Iron Eyes Cody (a.k.a. Tony de Corti, Tony Cody, and the Crying Indian) — Espera Oscar de Corti * The Iron Sheik — Hossein Khosrow Ali Vaziri * George S. Irving — George Irving Shelasky * Sir Henry Irving — John Henry Brodribb * May Irwin — Georgina May Campbell * Margarita Isabel — Margarita Isabel Morales y González * Agot Isidro — Maria Margarita Valenciano Isidro * Yusuf Islam (a.k.a. Cat Stevens) — Steven Demetre Georgiou * Ivy Queen — Martha Ivelisse Pesante J * LL Cool J — James Todd Smith * David J — David Haskins * Tony Jaa — Panom Yeerum * Chubby Jackson — Greig Stewart Jackson * Jackie Jackson — Sigmund Esco Jackson * Mahalia Jackson — Mahala Jackson * Rebbie Jackson — Maureen Reilette Jackson * Tito Jackson — Toriano Adaryl Jackson * Billy Jacoby (a.k.a. Billy Jayne) — William Jayne * Hattie Jacques — Josephine Edwina Jacques * Claude Jade — Claude Marcelle Jorré * Jaël — Rahel Krebs * Sam Jaffe — Shalom Jaffe * Boney James — James Oppenheim * Brian James — Brian Robertson * Dennis James — Demi James Sposa * Elmore James (a.k.a. Cleanhead; Joe Willie James) — Elmore Brooks * Etta James — Jamesetta Hawkins * Gordon James — Sydney Lynn * Joni James — Giovanna Carmella Babbo * Kevin James — Kevin George Knipfing * Markus James — Markus James Klepaski * Rick James — James Ambrose Johnson * Sid James — Joel Solomon Cohen * Skip James — Nehemiah James * Sonny James — James Loden * Jenna Jameson — Jennifer Marie Massoli * Janine — Janine Lindemulder * Dorothy Janis — Dorothy Penelope Jones * Elsie Janis — Elsie Bierbower (some sources indicate Elsie Beerbower) * Emil Jannings — Theodor Friedrich Emil Janenz * Steve Jansen — Stephen Batt * David Janssen — David Harold Meyer * Anna Jantar — Anna Maria Szmeterling * Paul Jarrico — Israel Shapiro * Sir David Jason — David John White * Rick Jason — Richard Jacobson * Sybil Jason — Sybil Jacobson * Jam Master Jay — Jason Mizell * Jay-Z — Shawn Corey Carter * Jazze Pha — Phalon Anton Alexander * Gloria Jean — Gloria Jean Schoonover * Zizi Jeanmaire — Renée Marcelle Jeanmaire * Jazzy Jeff — Jeffrey Townes * Jefferson — Geoff Turton * Blind Lemon Jefferson — Clarence Jefferson * Anne Jeffreys — Anne Carmichael * Richard Jeni — Richard John Colangelo * Allen Jenkins — David Allen Curtis Jenkins * Jack Jenney — Truman Eliot Jenney * Ron Jeremy — Ronald Jeremy Hyatt * Chris Jericho — Christopher Keith Irvine * Jessicka — Jessica Fodera * Jethro — Jeff Rowe * Joan Jett — Joan Marie Larkin * Jewel — Jewel Kilcher * Dina Jewel (a.k.a. Nanna Gibson; Nanà Elliot) — Nanna Grønnevik * Jibbs — Jovan Campbell * Ann Jillian — Ann Jura Nauseda * Jim Bob — James Robert Morrison * Jimmy The Robot — James Briggs * John 5 — John Lowery * Sir Elton John — Reginald Kenneth Dwight (name legally changed to Elton Hercules John on September 2, 1972; an image of the deed poll certificate for Mr. John's change of name is visible here.) * Rosamund John — Nora Rosamund Jones * Holly Johnson — William Johnson * Kay Johnson — Catherine Townsend Johnson * Money Johnson — Harold Johnson * Tor Johnson — Tor Johansson * Van Johnson — Charles Van Dell Johnson * JoJo — Joanna Noëlle Levesque * Jolens — Maria Jolina Perez Magdangal * Angelina Jolie — Angelina Jolie Voight * Pete Jolly — Peter Ceragioli, Jr. * Al Jolson — Asa Yoelson * Jon B. — Jonathan David Buck * Lil Jon — Jonathan Smith * Buck Jones — Charles Frederick Gebhart * Chloe Jones — Melinda Dee Taylor * Grace Jones — Grace Mendoza * Griffith Jones — Harold Jones * Jack Jones (singer) — John Allan Jones * Jennifer Jones — Phylis Lee Isley * Jenny Jones — Janina Stranski * Jo Jones (American drummer) — Jonathan David Samuel Jones * John Paul Jones (musician) — John Baldwin * Norah Jones — Geethali Norah Jones Shankar * Samantha Jones — Jean Owen * Spike Jones — Lindley Armstrong Jones * Tom Jones — Thomas Jones-Woodward * Spike Jonze — Adam Spiegel * Jordan — Katrina Amy Alexandria Alexis Infield * Clifford Jordan — George William Jorgensen, Jr. * Lonnie Jordan — Leroy Jordan * Richard Jordan — Robert Anson Jordan, Jr. * José José — José Sosa * Paulo José — Paulo José Gómez de Sousa * Darwin Joston (sometimes credited as Darwin Jostin) — Francis Darwin Solomon * Louis Jourdan — Louis Gendre * Journalist — Rafiek George * Milla Jovovich — Milica Nataša Jovovic' * Jowell & Randy — Joel A. Muñoz Martínez & Randy Acevedo Ortíz * Leatrice Joy — Leatrice Joy Zeidler * Brenda Joyce — Betty Graftina Leabo * Elaine Joyce — Elaine Joyce Pinchot * Ella Joyce — Cherron Hoye * Yootha Joyce — Yootha Joyce Needham * Ashley Judd — Ashley Tyler Ciminella * Naomi Judd — Diana Ellen Judd * Wynonna Judd — Christina Claire Ciminella * Raúl Juliá — Raúl Rafael Juliá y Arcelay * Juliette — Juliette Augustina Sysak Cavazzi * Miranda July — Miranda Grossinger * Jun Ji-hyun — Wang Ji-hyun * Shia Jung — Toshia Ichioka * Junkyard Dog — Sylvester Ritter * Katy Jurado — María Cristina Estela Marcela Jurado García * Just-Ice — Joseph Williams, Jr. * Juvenile — Terius Gray K * K-Ci — Cedric Hailey * K'Maro — Cyril Kamar (Lebanese-Canadian rapper) * Ya Kid K — Barbara Kamosi Maoso Duogi * Takeshi Kaga — Shigekatsu Katsuda (both names rendered in Western order) * Madeline Kahn — Madeline Gail Wolfson * Tiny Kahn — Norman Kahn * Carole Kai — Carole Shimizu * Musa Kaleem — Orlando Wright * Kalel — Michael Richard Wittig * Mindy Kaling — Vera Mindy Chokalingam * Kitty Kallen — Genevieve Agostinello * Kane — Glenn Thomas Jacobs * Big Daddy Kane — Antonio Harding * Helen Kane — Helen Schroder * Sharon Kane — Sharon Louise Cain * James Karen — James Karnufsky * Boris Karloff — William Henry Pratt * Mick Karn — Anthony Michaelides * Richard Karn — Richard Karn Wilson * Maria Karnilova — Maria Kasnilovich (or Maria Dovgolenko, varying sources) * Fred Karno — Frederick John Westcott * Shizuko Kasagi — Shizuko Kamei * Casey Kasem — Kemal Amin Kasem * Anna Kashfi — Johanna O'Callaghan * Andreas Katsulas — Andrew Katsulas * Beatrice Kay (a.k.a. Honey Kuper and Honey Day) — Hannah Beatrice Kuper * Crystal Kay (a.k.a. Kuri(-chan), CK) — Kurisutaru Kei * John Kay — Joachim Fritz Krauledat * Kelly Kay — Kelly Kershaw * Lesli Kay — Lesli Kay Pushkin * Danny Kaye — David Daniel Kaminsky * Sammy Kaye — Samuel Zarnocay * Stubby Kaye — Bernard Kotzin * Thorsten Kaye — Thorsten Ernst Kieselbach * Elia Kazan — Elias Kazanjoglou * Lainie Kazan — Lainie Levine * Staci Keanan — Anastasia Sagorsky * Buster Keaton — Joseph Francis Keaton VI * Diane Keaton — Diane Hall * Michael Keaton — Michael John Douglas * Myra Keaton — Myra Edith Cutler * Howard Keel — Harold Clifford Leek * Ruby Keeler — Ethel Hilda Keeler * Maynard James Keenan — James Herbert Keenan * Garrison Keillor — Gary Edward Keillor * Andrew Keir — Andrew Buggy * Brian Keith — Robert Alba Keith * Robert Keith — Rolland Keith Richey * Ian Keith — Keith Ross * Penelope Keith — Penelope Anne Constance Hatfield * Toby Keith — Toby Keith Covel * Kelis — Kelis Rogers * Angel Kelly — Pamela Moore * Kelly Kelly — Barbara Jean Blank * R Kelly — Robert Sylvester Kelly * Ed Kemmer — Edward William Kemmerer * Dame Madge Kendal — Margaret Shafto Robertson * Tony Kendall — Luciano Stella * Kenna — Kenna Zemedkun * Kennedy (MTV personality) — Lisa Kennedy Montgomery * Emma Kennedy — Elizabeth Emma Williams * Jayne Kennedy — Jane Harrison * Merna Kennedy — Maude Kahler * Mr. Kennedy — Kenneth Anderson * Tom Kennedy — James Narz * Barbara Kent — Barbara Cloutman (original surname previously spelled as Klowtman or Klowtmann in reference material) * Jean Kent — Joan Mildred Summerfield * Joanna Kerns — Joanna Crussie de Varona (or De Varona or DeVarona, varying sources) * Anita Kerr — Anita Jean Grilli * Deborah Kerr — Deborah Jane Kerr-Trimmer * Norman Kerry — Arnold Kaiser * cevin Key — Kevin Crompton * T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh — Crystal Walker * Alicia Keys — Alicia Augello Cook * Wael Kfoury — Michel Emile Kfoury * Chaka Khan — Carole Yvette Marie Stevens * The Kid — Mark Ryan * Kid Creole — August Darnell * Kid Rock — Robert Ritchie * Michael Kidd — Milton Greenwald * Udo Kier — Udo Kierspe * Killa Cam — Cameron Giles * Killa Kela — Lee Potter * Andy Kim — Andrew Youakim * Lil Kim — Kimberly Denise Jones * Sandra Kim — Sandra Caldarone * Alan King - Irwin Alan Kniberg * Albert King — Albert Nelson * Andrea King — Georgette André Barry * Anita King — Anna Keppen * B.B. King — Riley B. King * Ben E. King — Benjamin Earl Nelson * Carole King — Carole Klein * Earl King — Earl Silas Johnson IV * Freddie King — Frederick Christian * Kip King — Jerome Kattan * Larry King — Larry Zieger * Mabel King — Donnie Mabel Elizabeth Washington * Pee Wee King — Julius Frank Anthony Kuczynski * Sonny King (singer) - Luigi Antonio Schiavone * Zalman King — Zalman Lefkovitz * King Africa — Alan Duffy * King Diamond — Kim Bendix Petersen * King Kolax — William Little * King Pleasure — Clarence Beeks * Sir Ben Kingsley — Krishna Pandit Banji * Kofi Kingston — Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah * Natalie Kingston — Natalie Ringstrom (or Natalia Ringstrom) * Sean Kingston — Kisean Jamal Anderson * Kathleen Kinmont — Katheen Kinmont Smith * Klaus Kinski — Nikolaus Karl Günther Nakszyn'ski * Nastassja Kinski — Nastassja Aglaia Nakszyn'ski * Bruce Kirby — Bruno Giovanni Quidaciolu * Bruno Kirby — Bruno Giovanni Quidaciolu, Jr. * Phyllis Kirk — Phyllis Kirkegaard * Kish — Andrew Kishino * Katie Kissoon — Kathleen Farthing * Johnny Kitagawa — Hiromu Kitagawa * Eartha Kitt — Eartha Mae Keith * Alisha Klass — Alicia Lynn Pieri * Jack Klugman — Jacob Joachin Klugman * Evel Knievel — Robert Craig Knievel * Beverley Knight — Beverley Anne Smith * Evelyn Knight — Evelyn Davis * Fuzzy Knight — John Forrest Knight * June Knight — Margaret Rose Valliquietto * Patricia Knight — Marjorie Heintzen * Ted Knight — Tadeusz Wladyslaw Konopka * Dr. Know — Gary Wayne Miller * Patric Knowles — Reginald Lawrence Knowles * Barbara Knox — Barbara Brothwood * Johnny Knoxville — Phillip John Clapp * Peggy Knudsen — Margaret Ann Knudsen * Ruth Kobart — Ruth Maxine Finkelstein * Oja Kodar — Olga Palinkaš * Kon Artis — Denaun Porter * Kool — Robert Bell * Kool Keith — Keith Matthew Thornton * Kool Moe Dee — Mohandas Dewese * Andrei Konchalovsky — Andron Sergeyevich Mikhalkov * Sir Alexander Korda — Sándor László Kellner * Véra Korène — Rébecca Véra Korestzky * Alexis Korner — Alexis Andrew Nicholas Koerner * Fritz Kortner — Fritz Nathan Kohn * Sylva Koscina — Sylva Koskinon * Harley Jane Kozak — Susan Jane Kozak * Billy J. Kramer — William Ashton * Krayzie Bone — Anthony Henderson * Marta Kristen — Birgit Annalisa Rusanen * Chad Kroeger — Chad Robert Turton * KRS-One — Lawrence Krisna Parker * Diane Kruger — Diane Heidkrüger * Kujira — Wakako Matsumoto * Ashok Kumar — Kumudlal Kanjilal Ganguly * Dilip Kumar — Yusuf Khan * Kishore Kumar — Abhas Ganguly * Meena Kumari — Mahjabeen Bano * Mila Kunis — Milena Markovna Kunis * Kuniva (a.k.a. Hanz G and Rondell Beene) — Von Carlisle * Kurious (a.k.a. Kurious Jorge) — Jorge Alvarez * Susumu Kurobe (a.k.a. Susume Kurobe) — Takashi Yoshimoto * Kurupt — Ricardo Brown * Stanley Kwan — Jinpang Guan * Kay Kyser — James Kern Kyser L La-Lh * Lepa Brena - Fahreta Jahic' Živojinovic' * La Desideria — Ana González Olea * La Goulue — Louise Weber * La Sylphe — Edythe Lambelle * Florence La Badie — Florence Russ * Patti LaBelle — Patricia Louise Holte * James LaBrie — Kevin James LaBrie * Cheryl Ladd — Cheryl Jean Stoppelmoor * Diane Ladd — Rose Diane Lanier * Lady Gaga — Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta * Lady Sovereign — Louise Amanda Harman * Lagbaja — Bisade Ologunde * Suki Lahav — Tzruya Lahav (also known as Tsruya Lahav) * Bert Lahr — Irving Lahrheim * Leon Lai — Lai Chit * Chasey Lain — Tiffany Anne Jones * Dame Cleo Laine — Clementina Dinah Campbell * Frankie Laine — Francesco Paolo LoVecchio * Papa Jack Laine — George Vital Laine * Arthur Lake — Arthur Silverlake * Florence Lake — Florence Silverlake * Veronica Lake — Constance Frances Ockleman (later known as Constance "Connie" Keane) * Barbara La Marr — Reatha Dale Watson * Hedy Lamarr — Hedwig Eva Maria Kiesler * Dorothy Lamour — Mary Leta Dorothy Slaton * Elsa Lanchester — Elizabeth Sullivan Lanchester * David Lander — David Landau * Audrey Landers — Audrey Hamburg * Judy Landers — Judith Hamburg * Carole Landis — Frances Lillian Mary Ridste * Michael Landon — Eugene Michael Orowitz (or Eugene Maurice Orowitz, varying sources) * Abbe Lane — Abigail Francine Lassman * Allan Lane (a.k.a. Rocky Lane) — Harry Leonard Albershart * Charles Lane — Charles Gerstle Levison * Lupino Lane — Henry William George Lupino * Nathan Lane — Joseph Lane * Sunny Lane — Holly Hodges * Belinda Lang (a.k.a. Belinda Hawk) — Belinda Lange * Eddie Lang — Salvatore Massaro * Fritz Lang — Friedrich Christian Anton Lang * Jonny Lang — Jon Gordon Langseth, Jr. * June Lang — Winifred June Vlasek * Sue Ane Langdon — Sue Lookhoff * Susan Lanier (a.k.a. Susan Lanier-Bramlett) — Susan Jean Engledow * Joi Lansing — Joyce Rae Brown * Robert Lansing — Robert Howell Brown * Sherry Lansing — Sherry Lee Heimann * Snooky Lanson — Roy Landman * Mario Lanza — Alfred Arnold Cocozza * Laura La Plante — Laura LaPlant * Violet La Plante (a.k.a. Violet Avon) — Violet LaPlant * Alexandra Maria Lara — Alexandra Pla(ta(reanu * Tito Lara — Agustín Enrique Lara Olivencia * Laraaji — Edward Larry Gordon * Alexis Laree — Michaela Laree James * Eddie Large — Edward Hugh McGinnis * Rod LaRocque — Rodrique (or Rodrigue) la Rocque de la Rour * Amel Larrieux — Amel Eliza Stowell * Keith Larsen — Keith Eric Burt * Brie Larson — Brianne Sidonie Desaulniers * Larry the Cable Guy — Daniel Lawrence Whitney * Danny LaRue — Daniel Patrick Carroll * Barbara Lass — Barbara Kwiatkowska * James Last — Hans Last * Queen Latifah — Dana Elaine Owens * Stan Laurel — Arthur Stanley Jefferson * Dyanna Lauren — Diane Hurley * Piper Laurie — Rosetta Jacobs * Daliah Lavi — Daliah Lewinbuk * Peter Lawford — Peter Sydney Vaughn Aylen (or Peter Sydney Ernest Aylen, varying sources) * Blackie Lawless — Steven Duren * Carol Lawrence — Carol Maria LaRaia (or Carolina Maria LaRaia, varying sources) * Gertrude Lawrence — Gertrud Alexandra Dagmar Klasen * Joey Lawrence — Joseph Lawrence Mignona, Jr. * Steve Lawrence — Sidney Leibowitz * Vicki Lawrence — Vicki Ann Axelrad * Yank Lawson — John Rhea Lawson * Dorothy Layton — Dorothy Ann Wannenwetsch * Layzie Bone — Steven Howse * Leadbelly/Lead Belly — Huddie William Ledbetter * Francis Lederer — František Lederer * Alan Ledesma (a.k.a. Alain Ledesma) — Edgar Alan Ledesma Campos * Kuh Ledesma — Maria Socorro Ledesma * Anna Lee — Joan Boniface Winnifrith * Arthur Lee — Arthur Taylor Porter * Brenda Lee — Brenda Mae Tarpley * Bruce Lee — Lee Jun-fan * Dee C. Lee — Diane Sealey * Dixie Lee — Wilma Winifred Wyatt * Frances Lee — Merna Tibbetts (or Myrna Tibbetts) * Geddy Lee — Gary Lee Weinrib * Georgia Lee — Dulcie Rama Pitt * Gwen Lee — Gwendolyn Lepinski * Gypsy Rose Lee — Rose Louise Hovick * Hyapatia Lee — Victoria Lynch (or Vicki Lynch) * Lila Lee — Augusta Wilhelmena Fredericka Appel * Michele Lee — Michelle Lee Dusick * Peggy Lee — Norma Delores Egstrom * Pinky Lee — Pincus Leff * Ruta Lee — Ruta Mary Kilmonis * Spike Lee — Shelton Jackson Lee * Stan Lee — Stanley Martin Lieber * Tommy Lee — Thomas Lee Bass * Andrea Leeds — Antoinette Lees * Lila Leeds — Lila Lee Wilkinson * Left Eye — Lisa Nicole Lopes * John Legend — John Stephens * Silvia Legrand (a.k.a. "Goldie") — María Aurelia Paula Martínez Suárez * Val Lehman — Valerie Kathleen Willis * Hudson Leick — Heidi Hudson Leick * Dorian Leigh — Dorian Leigh Parker * Janet Leigh — Jeanette Helen Morrison * Jennifer Jason Leigh — Jennifer Lee Morrow * Megan Leigh — Michelle Maira Schei * Vivien Leigh — Vivian Mary Hartley * Jan Leighton — Milton Lichtman * Lillian Leitzel — Leopoldina Alitza Pelikan * John Le Mesurier — John Charles Elton Le Mesurier De Somerys Halliley * Lemmy — Ian Fraser Kilmister * Marcelle Lender — Anne-Marie Marcelle Bastien * Dan Leno — George Wild Galvin * Rosetta LeNoire — Rosetta Olive Burton * Rula Lenska — Roza-Marie Leopoldyna Lubienska * Lotte Lenya — Karoline Wilhelmine Charlotte Blamauer * Gloria Leonard — Gail Leonardi * Queenie Leonard — Pearl Walker * Robert Sean Leonard — Robert Lawrence Leonard * Sheldon Leonard — Sheldon Leonard Bershad * Téa Leoni — Elizabeth Téa Pantaleoni * Amy Leslie — Lillian West * Mark Lester — Mark Letzer * Jay Lethal — Jamar Shipman * LeToya — LeToya Luckett * Gigi Leung — Leung Bik-zi (later changed to Leung Wing-kei) * Johnny Lever — John Rao * Samantha Lewes — Susan Jane Dillingham * Al Lewis — Alexander Meister * Bobo Lewis — Barbara Lewis * Huey Lewis — Hugh Anthony Cregg, III * Jerry Lewis — Joseph Levitch * Meade Lux Lewis — Meade Anderson Lewis * Robert Q. Lewis — Robert Goldberg * Shari Lewis — Sonia Phyllis Hurwitz * Smiley Lewis — Overton Amos Lemons * Ted Lewis — Theodore Leopold Friedman * Val Lewton — Vladimir Ivan Leventon (also known briefly as Carlos Keith) * Pío Leyva — Wilfredo Leiva Pascual Li-Lz * Jet Li — Li Lian Jie/Li Lianjie * Liberace — Wladziu Valentino Liberace * Mr. Lif — Jeffrey Haynes * Alex Lifeson — Aleksandar Živojinović * Judith Light — Judith Ellen Licht * Winnie Lightner — Winifred Reeves * Lil' Romeo — Percy Romeo Miller, Jr. * Rickey Lime (a.k.a. Rickey Goodling) — Anna Goodling * Abbey Lincoln — Anna Marie Wooldridge * Elmo Lincoln — Otto Elmo Linkenhelt * Hal Linden — Harold Lipschitz * Max Linder — Gabriel-Maximilien Leuvielle * Howard Lindsay — Herman Nelke * Margaret Lindsay — Margaret Kies * Robert Lindsay — Robert Lindsay Stevenson * Rosaleen Linehan — Rosaleen Philomena McMenamin * Lisa Lipps — Leslie Godfrey * Virna Lisi — Virna Lisa Pieralisi * Lissette — Lissette Álvarez * Lita — Amy Dumas * Jack Little (a.k.a. Little Jack Little) — John Leonard * Little Oral Annie — Andrea Parducci * Little Walter — Marion Walter Jacobs * Anatole Litvak — Mikhail Anatol Litwak * Bunny Livingston (a.k.a. Bunny Wailer) — Neville O'Riley Livingston * Mary Livingstone — Sadye Marks * LL Cool J — James Todd Smith * Bert Lloyd (a.k.a. A. L. Lloyd) — Albert Lancaster Lloyd * Emily Lloyd — Emily Lloyd Pack * Lobo — Roland Kent Lavoie * Josef Locke — Joseph McLaughlin * Anne Lockhart — Anne Kathleen Maloney * Kathleen Lockhart — Kathleen Arthur * Margaret Lockwood — Margaret Mary Lockwood Day * Angel Locsin — Angelica Locsin Colmenares * John Loder — William John Muir Lowe * Cecilia Loftus (a.k.a. Cissie Loftus, Cissy Loftus) — Marie Cecilia Loftus Brown * Ella Logan — Georgina Allan * Jimmy Logan — James Allan Short * Robert Loggia — Salvatore Loggia * Herbert Lom — Herbert Charles Angelo Kuchacevich ze Schluderpacheru * Carole Lombard — Jane Alice Peters * Louise Lombard — Louise Maria Perkins * Julie London — Gayle Peck * Marga López — Catalina Margarita López Ramos * Sky Lopez — Corrie Floris * Jack Lord — John Joseph Patrick Ryan * Marjorie Lord — Marjorie Wollenberg * Mr. Lordi — Tomi Petteri Putaansuu * Traci Lords — Nora Louise Kuzma * Sophia Loren — Sofia Villani Scicolone * Trinity Loren — Joyce Evelyn McPherson * Eugene Loring — LeRoy Kerpestein * Gloria Loring — Gloria Goff * Jon Lormer — Jonathan Lormier * Marion Lorne — Marion Lorne MacDougall * Louise Lorraine — Louise Escovar * Chuck Lorre — Charles Michael Levine * Peter Lorre — László Löwenstein * Lucille Lortel — Lucille Wadler * Tilly Losch — Ottilie Ethel Leopoldine Losch * Loscil — Scott Morgan * Lou — Louise Mary Watts * Joe Louis — Joe Louis Barrow * Anita Louise — Anita Louise Fremault * Tina Louise — Tina Blacker * Love and Sas — Lovena Fox and Saskia Garel * Bessie Love — Juanita Horton * Courtney Love — Courtney Michelle Harrison (name later legally changed to Courtney Michelle Love) * Darlene Love — Darlene Wright * Lovefoxxx — Luísa Hanaê Matsushita * Linda Lovelace — Linda Susan Boreman * Patty Loveless — Patricia Lee Ramey * Lene Lovich — Lili-Marlene Premilovich * Celia Lovsky — Caecilie Lvovsky * Judith Lowry — Judith Ives * Myrna Loy — Myrna Adele Williams * Luba — Luba Kowalchyk * Arthur Lucan — Arthur Towle * Lucecita — Luz Esther Benítez * Luciano — Jepther McClymont * Ludacris — Christopher Bridges * Allen Ludden — Allen Packard Ellsworth * Lex Luger — Lawrence Wendell Pfohl * Bela Lugosi — Béla Ferenc Dezsõ Blaskó * Paul Lukas — Pál Lukács * Keye Luke — Luk Sek Lam * Luigi — Luigi Jesus Ulysses Jones * Lulu — Marie McDonald McLaughlin Lawrie * Lulu Belle and Scotty — Myrtle Eleanor Cooper and Scott Greene Wiseman * Diego Luna — Diego Luna Alexander * Lydia Lunch — Lydia Koch * Lillian Lux — Lillian Sylvia Lukashefsky * Annabella Lwin — Myant Myant Aye * Dawn Lyn — Dawn Lyn Narvik * Carol Lynley — Carole Ann Jones * Amber Lynn — Laura Allen * Cassandra Lynn — Cassandra Lynn Jensen * Diana Lynn — Dolores Marie Loehr * Ginger Lynn — Ginger Lynn Allen * Jeffrey Lynn — Ragnar Lind * Judy Lynn — Judy Lynn Voiten * Krysti Lynn — Shawna Kristi Yager * Loretta Lynn — Loretta Lynn Webb * Porsche Lynn — Lauren Pokorny * Dame Vera Lynn — Vera Margaret Welch * Carole Lynne — Helen Violet Carolyn Heyman * Natasha Lyonne — Natasha Braunstein * Lya Lys — Natalia Lyecht M Ma-Mb * M-Flo — Ryu Yong Gi and Taku Takahashi * Edo Maajka — Edin Osmić * Moms Mabley — Loretta Mary Aiken * Bernie Mac — Bernard Jeffrey McCollough * Mary MacLaren — Mary MacDonald * Andie MacDowell — Rosalie Anderson MacDowell * Moyna Macgill — Charlotte Lillian McIldowie * Machito — Francisco Raúl Gutiérrez Grillo * Cecil Mack — Richard Cecil McPherson * Lee Mack — Lee McKillop * Lonnie Mack — Lonnie McIntosh * Ted Mack — William Edward Maguiness * Willard Mack — Charles McLaughlin * Gisèle MacKenzie — Gisèle Marie-Louise Marguerite LaFlèche * Shirley MacLaine — Shirley Beaty * Gavin MacLeod — Allan See * Mac MacLeod — Keith MacLeod * Micheál Mac Liammhóir — Alfred Willmore * Elle MacPherson — Eleanor Nancy Gow * Sheila MacRae — Sheila Margaret Stephens * Mad Cobra — Ewart Everton Brown * Madame Sul-Te-Wan — Nellie Crawford * Benji Madden — Benjamin Levi Combs * Guy Madison — Robert Ozell Moseley * Holly Madison — Holly Madison Cullen * Madonna — Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone * Madonna Wayne Gacy — Stephen Gregory Bier, Jr. * Maestro — Wesley Williams * Johnny Maestro — John Mastrangelo * Brandon Maggart — Roscoe Maggart, Jr. * Maggot — Andrew Major * Magic Sam — Samuel Gene Maghett * Magic Slim — Morris Holt * Mark Magnus — Mark Copani * Magoo — Melvin Barcliff * Jock Mahoney — Jacques O'Mahoney * Raine Maida — Michael Anthony Maida * Marjorie Main — Mary Tomlinson * Lee Majors — Harvey Lee Yeary, Jr. * Mako - Makoto Iwamatsu * Karl Malden — Mladen Sekulovich * Ruth Maleczech — Ruth Sophia Reinprecht * Boris Malenko — Lawrence Boris Simon * Dean Malenko — Dean Simon * Joe Malenko — Joseph Simon * Hema Malini — Hema Malini R. Chakravarty (a.k.a. Aisha Bi R. Chakravarty) * Max Malini — Max Katz Breit * Anna Malle — Anna Hotop * Boots Mallory — Patricia Mallory * Yngwie Malmsteen — Lars Johan Yngve Lannerbäck * Dorothy Malone — Dorothy Eloise Maloney * Eily Malyon — Eily Sophie Lees-Craston * Al Mancini — Alfred Benito Mancini * Mancow — Matthew Erich Muller * Miles Mander — Lionel Henry Mander * Camryn Manheim — Debra Frances Manheim * Barry Manilow — Barry Alan Pinkus * Handsome Dick Manitoba — Richard Blum * Manitoba — Daniel Victor Snaith (now uses the stage name Caribou) * Mankind — Michael Francis Foley * Anthony Mann — Emil Anton Bundmann * Barry Mann — Barry Iberman * Herbie Mann — Herbert Jay Solomon * Manfred Mann — Manfred Sepse Lubowitz * Irene Manning (briefly known as Hope Manning) — Inez Harvuot * Toni Mannix — Camille Bernice Froomess * Mano Solo — Emmanuel Cabut * Jayne Mansfield — Vera Jane Palmer * Marilyn Manson — Brian Hugh Warner * Kurtis Mantronik — Kurtis el Khaleel * Roots Manuva — Rodney Hylton Smith * Adele Mara — Adelaide Delgado, * Sophie Marceau — Sophie Danièle Sylvie Maupu * Kee Marcello — Kjell Hilding Lövbom * Elspeth March — Jean Elspeth Mackenzie * Fredric March — Ernest Frederick McIntyre Bickel * Hal March — Harold Mendelson * Jane March — Jane March Horwood * Peggy March — Margaret Annemarie Battavio * Bobby Marchan — Oscar James Gibson * Rocky Marciano — Rocco Francis Marchegiano * Bam Margera — Brandon Cole Margera * Margo (film actress) — María Marguerita Guadalupe Teresa Estela Bolado Castilla y O'Donnell * Margo (singer) — Margeret Catherine O'Donnell * Marilyn — Peter Robinson * Mario (entertainer) — Mario Barrett * Mario (opera tenor) — Giovanni Matteo de Candia * Pigmeat Markham — Dewey Markham * Biz Markie — Marcel Theo Hall * Dame Alicia Markova — Lilian Alicia Marks * Alfred Marks — Ruchel Kutchinsky * Marley Marl — Marlon Williams * Ziggy Marley — David Marley * Hugh Marlowe — Hugh Herbert Hipple * Julia Marlowe — Sarah Frances Frost * June Marlowe — Gisela Valaria Goetten * Anna Marly — Anna Yurievna Betulinskaya * Johnny Marr — John Martin Maher * Mick Mars — Robert Alan Deal * Marian Marsh — Violet Ethelred Krauth * Brenda Marshall — Ardis Ankerson Gaines * Garry Marshall — Anthony Wallace Marsciarelli * Penny Marshall — Carole Penelope Marsciarelli * Peter Marshall — Ralph Pierre LaCock * Tully Marshall — William Phillips * Martika — Martha Marrero * Bobbi Martin — Barbara Martin * Dean Martin — Dino Paul Crocetti * Lori Martin — Dawn Catherine Menzer * Ricky Martin — Enrique Martín Morales * Ross Martin — Martin Rosenblatt * Tony Martin — Alvin Morris * Tony Martin (Black Sabbath vocalist) — Anthony Harford * Wink Martindale — Winston Conrad Martindale * A Martinez — Adolph Larrue Martinez, III * Al Martino — Alfred Cini * John Martyn — Iain David McGeachy * Hank B. Marvin — Brian Rankin * Chico Marx — Leonard Marx * Groucho Marx — Julius Henry Marx * Gummo Marx — Milton Marx * Harpo Marx — Adolph Arthur Marx * Zeppo Marx — Herbert Manfred Marx * Mase (a.k.a. Ma$e) — Mason Durell Betha * Pepper Mashay — Jean McClain * Masked Musician — Leonard Montano * Clarence Mason — Herman Stevens, Jr. * Jackie Mason — Jacob Maza * Pamela Mason — Pamela Ostrer (a.k.a. Pamela Kellino) * Massari — Sar Abboud * Osa Massen — Aase Madsen * Edith Massey - Edith Dornfield * Léonide Massine — Leonid Fyodorovich Myasin * Masta Killa — Elgin Turner * Chris Masters — Christopher Mordetsky * Maysa Matarazzo — Maysa Figueira Monjardim * Tim Matheson — Timothy Lewis Matthieson * June Mathis — June Beulah Hughes * Matisyahu — Matthew Paul Miller * Matty Matlock — Julian Clifton Matlock * Walter Matthau — Walter John Matthow * Ian Matthews — Iain Matthew McDonald * Lisa Matthews — Lisa Reich * Monica Maughan — Monica Cresswell Wood * Carmen Maura — Carmen García Maura * Max Maven — Philip Goldstein * Brini Maxwell — Ben Sander * Marilyn Maye — Marilyn McLaughlin * Louis B. Mayer — Lazar Meir * Virginia Mayo — Virginia Clara Jones * Mike Mazurki — Mikhail Mazurwski * Paul Mazursky — Irwin Mazursky * The MC Bat Commander — Christian Jacobs * MC Honky — Mark Oliver Everett * MC Lyte — Lana Michelle Moorer * MC Tee — Touré Embden * MCA — Adam Yauch * Maxim Reality — Keith Palmer Mc-Mn * Chi McBride — Kenneth McBride * Irish McCalla — Nellie Elizabeth McCalla * Holt McCallany — Holt Quinn McAloney * Nobu McCarthy — Nobu Atsumi * Ewan McColl — James Henry Miller * Kent McCord — Kent Franklin McWhirter * Patty McCormack — Patricia Ellen Russo * Sylvester McCoy — Percy James Patrick Kent-Smith * Tex McCrary — John Reagan McCrary * Jody McCrea — Joel Dee McCrea * Dylan McDermott — Mark Anthony McDermott * Ruth McDevitt — Ruth Thane Shoecraft * Marie McDonald ("The Body Beautiful"; "The Body") — Cora Marie Frye * Jack McDuff (a.k.a. "Brother" Jack McDuff) — Eugene McDuffy * Darren McGavin — William Lyle Richardson * Mike McGear — Peter Michael McCartney (brother of Paul McCartney) * Goldy McJohn — John Raymond Goadsby * Duff McKagan — Michael Andrew McKagan * Siobhán McKenna — Siobhán Giollamhuire Nic Cionnaith * Leo McKern — Reginald McKern * Crash McLarson — Chad Larson * Stephen McNally — Horace Vincent McNally * Butterfly McQueen — Thelma McQueen * Christine McVie — Christine Perfect * Audrey Meadows — Audrey Cotter * Jayne Meadows (a.k.a. Jayne Meadows-Allen) — Jayne Cotter * Meat Loaf — Marvin Lee Aday * Raya Meddine — Rana Alamuddin * Ralph Meeker — Ralph Rathgeber * Melanie (singer) — Melanie Anne Safka * Dame Nellie Melba — Helen Porter Mitchell * Melissa-Ashley — Melissa Weiland * Melky Sedeck — Blandinna Melky Jean & Farel Sedeck Guerschom Jean * Melle Mel — Melvin Glover * Marisa Mell — Marlies Theres Moitzi * Mellow Man Ace — Ulpiano Sergio Reyes * Memphis Slim — John Len Chatman * Carlos Mencia — Ned Arnel Mencía (birth certificate); known as Ned Holness until he was 18 years old * Tim Mensy — Timmie Menzies (a.k.a. Tim Menzies) * Doro Merande — Dora Matthews (or Dorothy Matthews, varying sources) * Sheila Mercier — Sheila Betty Rix * Vivien Merchant — Ada Thompson * Melina Mercouri — Maria Amalia Mercouris * Freddie Mercury — Farrokh Bulsara * Lee Meredith — Judith Lee Sauls * Tita Merello — Laura Ana Merello * Ethel Merman — Ethel Agnes Zimmermann * Dina Merrill — Nedenia Marjorie Hutton * Robert Merrill — Moishe Miller * Method Man — Clifford Smith * Ángela Meyer — Angela Maurano * Hack Meyers — Donald Haviland * Mezz Mezzrow — Milton Mesirow * George Michael — Georgios Kyriacos Panayiotou * Bret Michaels — Bret Michael Sychak * Marilyn Michaels — Marilyn Sternberg * Shawn Michaels — Michael Shawn Hickenbottom * Tammy Lynn Michaels — Tammy Lynn Doring * Pras Michel — Prakazrel Michael * Michel'le — Michel'le Toussant * Candice Michelle — Candice Michelle Beckman-Ehrlich * Donna Michelle — Donna Michelle Ronne * Luis Miguel — Luis Miguel Gallego Basteri * Mika — Michael Holbrook Penniman Jr. * Mikaila — Milkaila Enriquez * Mil Máscaras — Aaron Rodríguez Arellano * Zinka Milanov — Zinka Kunc (or Zinka Kunz, varying sources) * Buddy Miles — George Allen Miles, Jr. * Garry Miles — James Cason * Robert Miles — Roberto Concina * Vera Miles — Vera June Ralston * Lewis Milestone — Lev Milstein * Bubber Miley — James Wesley Miley * Christina Milian — Christine Flores * Tomás Milián — Tomás Quintín Rodríguez * Ray Milland — Reginald Alfred John Truscott-Jones * Ann Miller — Johnnie Lucille Collier * Jason Miller — John Anthony Miller * Jody Miller (a.k.a. Jody Brooks) — Myrna Joy Miller * Marilyn Miller — Mary Ellen Reynolds * Millie — Millicent Small * Donna Mills — Donna Jean Miller * Mina — Anna Maria Mazzini * Ara Mina — Hazel Klenk Reyes * Ming Dow — Lin Chao-chang * Ming Na (a.k.a. Ming Na Wen, Ming Wen) — Ming-Na Wen * Vincente Minnelli — Lester Anthony Minnelli * Minnesota Fats — Rudolph Walter Wanderone Jr. * Mary Miles Minter — Juliet Reilly * Miou-Miou — Sylvette Herry * Carmen Miranda — Maria do Carmo Miranda da Cunha * Mississippi Slim — Carvel Lee Ausborn * Mistinguett — Jeanne Bourgeois * Cameron Mitchell — Cameron MacDowell Mitzel * Gordon Mitchell — Charles Allen Pendleton * Guy Mitchell — Al Cernik * Joni Mitchell — Roberta Joan Anderson * Mitsou — Mitsou-Miel Rioux-Gélinas * Sir Mix-A-Lot — Anthony Ray * Mimi Miyagi — Melody Damayo Mo-Mz * Moby — Richard Melville Hall * Helena Modjeska — Jadwiga Benda (later re-named Helena Opid; married name was Helena Modrzejewska) * Mac Mohan — Mohan Makhijani * Mohanlal — Mohanlal Vishwanathan Nair * Eddie Money — Edward Joseph Mahoney * Owen Money (a.k.a. Gerry Braden) — Lynn Mittell * Monica — Monica Denise Arnold * Monifah — Monifah Carter * Mo'Nique — Monique Imes * Matt Monro — Terence Parsons * Jordan Monroe — Emily Ranheim * Marilyn Monroe — Norma Jeane Mortenson, later Norma Jeane Baker * Tami Monroe — Jessica Wells * Ricardo Montalbán — Ricardo Gonzalo Pedro Montalbán y Merino * Lenny Montana — Leonardo Passofaro * Yves Montand — Ivo Livi * Chris Montez — Ezekiel Christopher Montanez * Maria Montez — María África Gracia Vidal * George Montgomery — George Montgomery Letz * Mike Monty (a.k.a. Mike Monti, Michael Monty, and Mike Monte) — Michael O'Donahue * Ron Moody — Ronald Moodnick * Debra Mooney — Debra Vick * Clayton Moore — Jack Carlton Moore * Colleen Moore — Kathleen Morrison * Demi Moore — Demetria Gene Guynes * Garry Moore — Thomas Garrison Morfit * Julianne Moore — Julie Anne Smith * Melba Moore — Beatrice Melba Hill * Pee Wee Moore — Numa Smith Moore * Tim Moore (comedian) — Harry Roscoe Moore * Vina Morales — Sharon Garcia Magdayao * Eric Morecambe — Eric John Bartholomew * André Morell — Cecil André Mesritz * Monica Morell — Monica Wirz-Römer * Rita Moreno — Rosita Dolores Alverio * Chesty Morgan — Ilana Wilczkowsky * Dennis Morgan — Earl Stanley Morner * Frank Morgan — Francis Phillip Wuppermann * Harry Morgan — Harry Bratsburg * Helen Morgan — Helen Riggins * Henry Morgan (comedian) — Henry Lerner Van Ost, Jr. * Jane Morgan — Florence Catherine Currier * Jaye P. Morgan — Mary Margaret Morgan * Michèle Morgan — Simone Renée Roussel * Shaun Morgan — Shaun Morgan Welgemoed * Toshia Mori (a.k.a Shia Jung, Toshiye Ichioka, Toshi Mori, and Tashia Mori) — Toshia Ichioka * Pat Morita — Morita Noriyuki * Karen Morley — Mildred Linton * Chester Morris — John Chester Brooks Morris * Junie Morrison — Walter Morrison * Shelley Morrison — Rachel Mitrani * Doretta Morrow — Doretta Marano * Jeff Morrow — Irving Morrow * Susan Morrow — Jacqueline Ann Teresa Bernadette Immoor * Barry Morse — Herbert Morse * Gary Morton — Morton Goldapper * Jelly Roll Morton — Ferdinand Joseph LaMothe (also possibly spelled Lemott, LaMotte or LaMenthe) * Mos Def — Dante Terrell Smith * Hans Moser — Johann Julier * Zero Mostel — Samuel Mostel * Iwa Moto — Aileen Quimado Ablan Iwamoto Bazar * Alan Mowbray — Alfred Ernest Allen * Mr. II — Joseph Mbilinyi * Muddy Waters — McKinley Morganfield * DJ Muggs — Lawrence Muggerud * Aga Muhlach — Ariel Aquino Muhlach * Jean Muir — Jean Muir Fullarton * Maria Muldaur — Maria Grazia Rosa Domenica D'Amato * Shoista Mullojonova — Shushana Rubinovna Mullodzhanova * Paul Muni — Meshilem Meier Weisenfreund * Janet Munro — Janet Neilson Horsburgh * Ona Munson — Ona Wolcott * F. W. Murnau — Friedrich Wilhelm Plumpe * Brian Murray — Brian Bell * Jan Murray — Murray Janofsky * Ken Murray — Kenneth Doncourt * Lyn Murray — Lionel Breeze * Mae Murray — Marie Adrienne Koenig * Murray the K — Murray Kaufman * Musidora — Jeanne Roques * Musiq — Taalib Johnson * Ornella Muti — Francesca Romana Rivelli * Mya — Mya Harrison * Rey Mysterio (Jr.) — Óscar Gutiérrez Rubio * Mystikal — Michael L. Tyler * Mystery — Eric von Markovic N * Kendo Nagasaki — Peter Thornley * Anne Nagel — Anne Dolan * Najma — Najma Akhtar * Bif Naked — Beth Torbert * Nita Naldi — Anita Donna Dooley * Marguerite Namara — Marguerite Evelyn Cecilia Banks * Alan Napier — Alan William Napier-Clavering * Nas — Nasir bin Olu Dara Jones * Paul Naschy — Jacinto Molina Álvarez * Natalya — Natalie Katherine Neidhart * Nate Dogg — Nathaniel Dawayne Hale * Oscar Natzka — Franz Oscar Natzke * Vhong Navarro — Ferdinand Hipolito Navarro * Alla Nazimova — Mariam Edez Adelaida Leventon * N'dambi/N'Dambi — Chonita Nicole Gillespie, also Chonita Gilbert * Me'shell Ndegeocello — Michelle Johnson, later Meshell Suihailia Bashir Shakur * Dame Anna Neagle — Florence Marjorie Robertson * Connie Needham (a.k.a. Connie Newton) — Connie Marie Bowen * Hildegard Neff (or Hildegarde Neff; also known briefly as Gilda Christian) — Hildegard Frieda Albertine Knef * Jorge Negrete — Jorge Alberto Negrete Moreno * Pola Negri — Barbara Apolonia Cha?upiec * Vince Neil — Vincent Neil Wharton * Roy William Neill — Roland de Gostrie * Sam Neill — Nigel John Dermot Neill * Nelly — Cornell Haynes, Jr. * Barry Nelson — Robert Haakon Nielsen * Gene Nelson — Leander Eugene Berg * Harriet Nelson — Peggy Lou Snyder * Ozzie Nelson — Oswald George Nelson * Ricky Nelson — Eric Hilliard Nelson * Nadia Nerina — Nadine Judd * Carlo Nero — Carlo Gabriel Sparanero * Franco Nero — Francesco Sparanero * Peter Nero — Bernard Nierow * Never Shout Never! — Christofer Drew Ingle * Nervous Norvus — James Drake * Edgar Neville — Edgar Neville Romrée * Naomi Neville — Allen Toussaint * Mickey Newbury — Milton Slim Newbury, Jr. * Alec Newman — Mark Newman * Julie Newmar — Julia Chalene Newmeyer (some sources indicate Julia Charlene Newmeyer) * Juice Newton — Judith Kay Newton * Nerdkween — Monica Arrington * Ne-Yo — Shaffer Chimere Smith * Fred Niblo — Frederick Liedtke * Paul Nicholas — Paul Oscar Beuselinck * Barbara Nichols — Barbara Marie Nickerauer * Dandy Nichols — Daisy Sander * Mike Nichols — Michael Igor Peschkowsky * Nichelle Nichols — Grace Nichols * Nicky Jam — Nick Rivera Caminero * Nico — Christa Päffgen * Nicole — Nicole Wray * Crista Nicole — Crista Nicole Wagner * Lisa Niemi — Lisa Anne Haapaniemi * Steve Nieve — Steven Nason * Nikki — Nikki Lee * Willie Nile — Robert Noonan * Nina Sky — Nicole and Natalie Albino * Niurka — Niurka Melanie Marcos y Calle * Nivea — Nivea Hamilton * Dale Nixon — Greg Ginn * Marian Nixon — Marian Nissinen * Marni Nixon — Margaret McEathron * Danbert Nobacon — Nigel Hunter * Chelsea Noble — Nancy Mueller * Nick Noble — Nicholas Valkan * Noemi — Veronica Scopelliti * Noko — Norman Fisher-Jones * Eda Nolan — Eda Kristy Cabilan * Kathleen Nolan — Jocelyn Schrum * Amaury Nolasco — Amaury Nolasco Garrido * Klaus Nomi — Klaus Sperber * Keena Nomkeena — Anthony Earl Numkena * Nonchalant — Tanya Pointer * Noodles — Kevin Wasserman * Christine Norden — Mary Lydia Thornton * Norma Jean (singer) — Norma Jean Beasler * Chuck Norris — Carlos Ray Norris * Peter North (Canadian porn actor, director and producer) — Alden Brown * Sheree North — Dawn Shirley Crang (later Dawn Bethel) * Graham Norton — Graham Walker * Red Norvo — Kenneth Norville * The Notorious B.I.G. — Christopher Wallace * Aldo Nova — Aldo Caporuscio * Kim Novak — Marilyn Pauline Novak * Ramón Novarro — José Ramón Gil Samaniego * Ivor Novello — David Ivor Davies * Jay Novello — Michael Romano * Nujabes — Seba Jun (or Jun Seba, varying sources) * Gary Numan — Gary Anthony James Webb * Numskull — Garrick Husbands * France Nuyen — France Nguyen Van-Nga * Carrie Nye — Caroline Nye McGeoy * Laura Nyro — Laura Nigro O * Jimmy O — Jean Jimmy Alexandre * Karen O — Karen Lee Orzolek * Jack Oakie — Lewis Delaney Offield * Annie Oakley — Phoebe Ann Mosey * Merle Oberon — Estelle Merle O'Brien Thompson * Ana Obregón — Ana Victoria García Obregón * Hugh O'Brian — Hugh Charles Krampe * Margaret O'Brien — Angela Maxine O'Brien * Richard O'Callaghan — Richard Rooke * Billy Ocean — Leslie Sebastian Charles * Una O'Connor — Agnes Teresa McGlade * Anita O'Day — Anita Belle Colton * Dawn O'Day — Dawn Evelyeen Paris (O'Day, a child actor, would be known as an adult actor under the name Anne Shirley) * Molly O'Day (actress) — Suzanne Dobson Noonan * Molly O'Day (singer) — Lois LaVerne Williamson * Lani O'Grady — Lanita Rose Agrati * Nivek Ogre — Kevin Graham Ogilvie * Maureen O'Hara — Maureen Fitzsimons * Dennis O'Keefe — Edward Vance Flanagan * Okito — Tobias Leendert Bamberg * Ol' Dirty Bastard — Russell Tyrone Jones * Warner Oland — Johan Verner Ölund * Oliver — William Oliver Swofford * Edna May Oliver — Edna May Nutter * King Oliver — Joseph Nathan Oliver * King Oliver — Joseph Nathan Oliver * Susan Oliver — Charlotte Gercke * Sy Oliver — Melvin Oliver * Olsen and Johnson — John Sigvard "Ole" Olsen and Harold Ogden "Chic" Johnson * Paddie O'Neil — Adalena Lillian Nail * Sally O'Neil — Virginia Louise Concepta Noonan * Maire O'Neill — Mary Allgood * Anny Ondra — Anna Sophie Ondráková * Max Ophüls — Maximillian Oppenheimer * Opie — Gregg Hughes * Terry O'Quinn — Terrance Quinn * Joan Orenstein — Joan Travell * Tony Orlando — Michael Anthony Orlando Cassavitis * Mecha Ortiz — María Mercedes Varela Nimo Domínguez Castro * Kid Ory — Edward Ory * Osang — Jennifer Adriano-Molina (a.k.a. Rosanna Roces) * Super Dave Osborne — Robert Kel Einstein * Ozzy Osbourne — John Michael Osbourne * Sharon Osbourne — Sharon Rachel Levy * Lee Oskar — Oskar Levetin Hansen * Gilbert O'Sullivan — Raymond Edward O'Sullivan * Annette O'Toole — Annette Toole * Johnny Otis — John Alexander Veliotes * Shuggie Otis — Johnny Alexander Veliotes * Natalino Otto — Natale Codognotto * Bill Owen — William John Owen Rowbotham * Glyn Owen — Griffith Owen * Elizabeth Owens (a.k.a. Kathe Feist) — Irma Schneider * Buck Owens — Alvis Edgar Owens, Jr. * Gary Owens — Gary Altman * Frank Oz — Richard Frank Oznowicz P * P-Star — Priscilla Star Diaz * Master P — Percy Miller Sr. * Augustus Pablo — Horace Swaby * Petey Pablo — Moses Barrett * Robin Padilla — Robinhood Fernando Cariño-Padilla * Rustom Padilla — Rustom Cariño-Padilla (a.k.a. BB Gandanghari) * Zsa Zsa Padilla — Esperanza Padilla * Padmanabham (actor) — Basavaraju Venkata Padmanabha Rao * Anita Page — Anita Evelyn Pomares * Diamond Dallas Page — Page Joseph Falkinburg, Jr. * Gale Page — Sally Perkins Rutter * Geneviève Page — Geneviève Bronjean * Hot Lips Page — Oran Thaddeus Page (also known as Lips Page) * Joy Page — Joy Cerrette Paige * Patti Page — Clara Ann Fowler * Teddy Page (a.k.a. Ted Johnson and Irvin Johnson) — Teddy Chiu * Debra Paget — Debralee Griffin * Elaine Paige — Elaine Bickerstaff * Janis Paige — Donna Mae Tjaden * George Pal — György Pál Marczincsák * Jack Palance — Volodymyr Palahniuk (also known as Jack Brazzo, when he was a boxer) * Palito — Reynaldo Alfredo Hipolito * Joe Palma — Joseph Provenzano * Bee Palmer — Beatrice Palmer * Betsy Palmer — Patricia Betsy Hrunek * Jeff Palmer - David Zuloaga * Lilli Palmer — Lillie Marie Peiser * Patsy Palmer — Julie Anne Harris * Chazz Palminteri — Calogero Lorenzo Palminteri * Archie Panjabi — Archana Panjabi * Alexander Pantages — Pericles Pantages * Irene Papas — Irene Lelekou * Paperboy — Mitchell Johnson * Ike Pappas — Icarus Nestor Pappas * Paris — Oscar Jackson, Jr. * Henry Paris — Radley Metzger * Jerry Paris — William Gerald Paris (also known as William Gerald Grossman as a child) * Mica Paris — Michelle Wallen * Victoria Paris — Sheila Young * Annie Parisse — Anne Marie Cancelmi * Cecil Parker — Cecil Schwabe * Jean Parker — Lois Mae Green * Kay Parker — Kay Rebecca Taylor * Sunshine Parker — Lloyd Olen Parker * Colonel Tom Parker — Andreas Cornelius van Kuijk * Allison Parks — Gloria Waldron * Bert Parks — Bertram Jacobson * Larry Parks — Samuel Klausman Lawrence Parks (or Samuel Lawrence Klausman Parks, varying sources) * Parkyakarkus (a.k.a. Harry Parke) — Harold (Harry) Einstein * Gigi Parrish — Katherine Gertrude McElroy * Buck Parvin (a.k.a. Art Acord) — Arthemus Ward Acord * Malvina Pastorino — Malvina Pérez Pastorino * Michael Pate — Edward John Pate * Jason Patric — John Anthony Miller, Jr. * Butch Patrick — Patrick Alan Caples * Tera Patrick — Linda Ann Hopkins Shapiro * Hank Patterson — Elmer Calvin Patterson * Pat Patterson (wrestler) — Pierre Clemont * Billy Paul — Paul Williams * Les Paul — Lester William Polfuss * Vinnie Paul — Vincent Paul Abbott * Marisa Pavan — Marisa Pierangeli * Katina Paxinou — Ekaterini Konstantopoulou * Johnny Paycheck — Donald Eugene Lytle * Barbara Payton — Barbara Lee Redfield * Pandora Peaks — Stephanie Schick * Tawny Peaks — Michele Ann Laird * Jack Pearl — Jack Perlman * Minnie Pearl — Sarah Ophelia Colley Cannon * Harold Peary — José Pereira de Faria * Pebbles — Perri Alette McKissack * Roberta Pedon — Rosma Grantoviskis * John Peel — John Robert Parker Ravenscroft * Simon Pegg — Simon John Beckingham * Queen Pen — Lynise Walters * Dan Penn — Wallace Daniel Pennington * Dawn Penn — Dawn Pickering * Kal Penn — Kalpen Suresh Modi * Larry "Bud" Pennell — Alessandro Pennelli * Joe Penner — József Pintér * Barbara Pepper — Marion Pepper * Pinetop Perkins — Joseph William Perkins * Lynne Perrie — Jean Dudley * Jim Perry — James Edward Dooley * Joe Perry — Anthony Joseph Pereira * Lee "Scratch" Perry — Rainford Hugh Perry * Luke Perry — Coy Luther Perry, III * Katy Perry — Kathryn Elizabeth Hudson * Bernadette Peters — Bernadette Lazzara * Roberta Peters — Roberta Peterman * Susan Peters — Suzanne Carnahan * Lenka Peterson — Betty Ann Isacson * Le Pétomane — Joseph Pujol * Olga Petrova — Muriel Harding * Joanna Pettet — Joanna Jane Salmon * Slim Jim Phantom — James McDonnell * Pharrell — Pharrell Williams * Phife Dog — Malik Taylor * Esther Phillips — Esther Mae Jones * Lou Diamond Phillips — Louis Upchurch * Michelle Phillips — Holly Michelle Gilliam * Siân Phillips — Jane Elizabeth Ailwên Phillips * Sally Phipps — Nellie Bernice Bogdon * Beth Phoenix — Elizabeth Kocanski * Pat Phoenix — Patricia Frederica Mansfield (later Patricia Pilkington) * Édith Piaf — Édith Gassion * Piano Red — William Perryman * Slim Pickens — Louis Bert Lindley, Jr. * Jack Pickford — John Charles Smith * Mary Pickford — Gladys Mary Smith * Molly Picon — Małka Opiekun * Pigge — Hette Gubbels * Pimp C — Chad Butler * Silvia Pinal — Silvia Pinal Hidalgo * Bonnie Pink — Kaori Asada * Pink — Alecia Beth Moore * Billie Piper — Lianne Paul Piper * Roddy Piper — Roderick George Toombs * Ingrid Pitt — Ingoushka Petrov * Pitbull — Armando Christian Pérez * Bucky Pizzarelli — John Paul Pizzarelli * Eddie Platt — Edward Platakis * Julian Plenti — Paul Banks * Fernando Poe, Jr. — Ronald Allan Kelley Poe * Buster Poindexter — David Roger Johansen * Roman Polanski — Rajmund Roman Thierry Polański (father's surname was originally "Leibling"; changed in 1932, one year before Roman's birth) * Gene Pollar — Joseph Pohler * Daphne Pollard — Daphne Trott * Snub Pollard — Harold Fraser * Doc Pomus — Jerome Solon Felder * Lily Pons — Alice Joséphine Pons * Rosa Ponselle — Rosa Ponzillo * Jim Ed Poole — Tom Keith * Iggy Pop — James Newell Osterberg, Jr. * Paulina Porizkova (a.k.a. Paulina Porizkova-Ocasek) — Pavlína Porízková * Porky (Our Gang) — Eugene Gordon Lee * Henny Porten — Frieda Ulricke Porten * Montel Vontavious Porter — Alvin Burke, Jr. * Nyree Dawn Porter — Ngaire Porter * Natalie Portman — Natalie Hershlag * Positive K — Darryl Gibson * Mike Post — Leland Michael Postil * C. C. H. Pounder — Carol Christine Hilaria Pounder * Bud Powell — Earl Rudolph Powell * Cozy Powell — Colin Flooks * Jane Powell — Suzanne Lorraine Burce * Bridget Powers — Cheryl Marie Murphy * Kid Congo Powers — Brian Tristan * Mala Powers — Mary Ellen Powers * Stefanie Powers — Stefania Zofia Federkiewicz * Chano Pozo — Luciano Gonzales Pozo * Pras — Prakazrel Samuel Michel * Paula Prentiss — Paula Ragusa * Micheline Presle — Micheline Nicole Julia Émilienne Chassagne * Hovis Presley — Richard Henry McFarlane * Priscilla Presley — Priscilla Ann Wagner (name at birth); later known as Priscilla Beaulieu * Johnny Preston — John Preston Courville * Robert Preston — Robert Preston Meservey * Chilton Price — Chilton Searcy * Dennis Price — Dennistoun Franklyn John Rose-Price * Toni Price — Luiese Esther Price * Maxi Priest — Max Elliot * Prince — Prince Rogers Nelson * Prince Adam — Adam Deibert * Prince Buster — Cecil Bustamente Campbell * Prince Paul — Paul Houston * Princess Superstar — Concetta Kirschner * Aileen Pringle — Aileen Bisbee * Percy Pringle — William Alvin Moody * Yvonne Printemps — Yvonne Wignolle * Freddie Prinze — Frederick Karl Pruetzel * P.J. Proby — James Marcus Smith * El-Producto — Jaime Meline * Promoe — Nils Mårten Ed * Proof — DeShaun Holt * Robert Prosky — Robert Joseph Porzuczek (or Robert Józef Porzuczek, varying sources) * Jeanne Pruett — Norma Jean Bowman * Jonathan Pryce — John Price * CM Punk — Phillip Jack Brooks * Missi Pyle — Andrea Kay Pyle Q * Q-Tip — Jonathan Davis (now Kamaal Fareed) * Suzi Quatro — Susan Kay Quatrocchio * QBoy — Marcos Brito * John Qualen — Johan Mandt Kvalen * Queen Latifah — Dana Elaine Owens * Mae Questel — Mae Kwestel * Questlove — Ahmir Khalib Thompson (a.k.a. ?uestlove) * Anthony Quinn — Antonio Rodolfo Quinn Oaxaca R Ra-Rn * Roddy Radiation — Rodney Byers * Charlotte Rae — Charlotte Rae Lubotsky * Raekwon — Corey Woods * George Raft — George Ranft * Ma Rainey — Gertrude Malissa Nix Pridgett * Marvin Rainwater — Marvin Percy * Rosa Raisa — Raitza Burchstein * Rakim — William Griffin * Jessie Ralph — Jessie Ralph Chambers * Buck Ram — Samuel Ram * Natacha Rambova - Winifred Shaughnessy (surname later changed legally to 'Hudnut' after she was adopted by her stepfather) * Twiggy Ramirez — Jeordie Francis White * Dee Dee Ramone — Douglas Glenn Colvin * Joey Ramone — Jeffrey Ross Hyman * Johnny Ramone — John William Cummings * Marky Ramone — Marc Bell * Tommy Ramone — Tommy Erdelyi * CJ Ramone — Christopher Joseph Ward * Richie Ramone — Richard Reinhardt * Matt Ramsey — Alden Brown * Frankie Randall (singer) — Frank Joseph Lisbona * Sue Randall — Marion Burnside Randall * Tony Randall — Leonard Rosenberg * James Randi — Randall James Hamilton Zwinge * Boots Randolph — Homer Randolph * John Randolph — Emanuel Hirsch Cohen * Joyce Randolph — Joyce Sirola * Ranking Roger — Roger Charlery * Rajinikanth — Shivaji Rao Gaekwad * Shabba Ranks — Rawlston Gordon * Sally Jessy Raphael — Sally Angeline Lowenthal * Dizzee Rascal — Dylan Mills * Rasta — Lester Speight * Thalmus Rasulala — Jack Crowder * Raven — Scott Anthony Levy * Raven-Symoné (a.k.a. Raven) — Raven-Symoné Christina Pearman * Elsa Raven — Elsa Rabinowitz * Navi Rawat — Navlata Rawat * Aldo Ray — Aldo Da Re * James Ray — James Raymond * Johanna Ray (a.k.a. Joanna Ray) — Johanna Bennett * Gene Rayburn — Eugene Rubessa * Jazz Raycole — Jazzmine Raycole Dillingham * Martha Raye — Margaret Teresa Yvonne Reed * Ray-J — William Raymond Norwood, Jr. * Raylene — Stacey Briana Bernstein * Gene Raymond — Raymond Guion * Madison Rayne — Ashley Nichole Simmons * Rayvon — Bruce Brewster * Andy Razaf — Andriamanantena Paul Razafinkarefo * Nancy Reagan (a.k.a. Nancy Davis) — Anne Frances Robbins * Maxim Reality — Keeti Palmer * Jay Reatard — Jimmy Lee Lindsey * Redfoo — Stefan Gordy * Redman — Reginald Noble * Donna Reed — Donna Belle Mullenger * Jerry Reed — Jerry Reed Hubbard * Robert Reed — John Robert Rietz, Jr. * Tracy Reed — Clare Tracy Compton Pelissier * Della Reese — Delloreese Patricia Early * George Reeves — George Keefer Brewer * Vic Reeves — James Roderick Moir * William Regal (aka Steven Regal) — Darren Kenneth Matthews * Ada Rehan — Ada Crehan * Estelle Reiner — Estelle Lebost * Max Reinhardt — Maximilian Goldmann * Judge Reinhold — Edward Ernest Reinhold Jr. * MC Ren — Lorenzo Patterson * Duncan Renaldo — Renault Renaldo Duncan * Diane Renay — Renee Diane Kushner * Wendy Rene — Mary Frierson * Ginette Reno — Ginette Reynault (or Ginette Raynault, varying sources) * Jean Reno — Juan Moreno y Herrera-Jiménez * Martin Rev — Martin Reverby * The Reverend Tholomew Plague (a.k.a. The Rev) — James Owen Sullivan * Dorothy Revier — Doris Velagra * Alvino Rey — Alvin McBurney * Antonia Rey — Antonia Francesch (or Antonia Francesch Rangel) * Fernando Rey — Fernando Casado Arambillet * Debbie Reynolds — Mary Frances Reynolds * Malvina Reynolds — Malvina Milder * Marjorie Reynolds — Marjorie Goodspeed * Rhino (a.k.a. Rhyno) — Terrance Guido Gerin * Dustin Rhodes — Dustin Patrick Runnels * Dusty Rhodes — Virgil Riley Runnels, Jr. * Erik Rhodes — Ernest Sharpe * Nick Rhodes — Nicholas James Bates * Randi Rhodes — Randi Beuten * Busta Rhymes — Trevor Tahiem Smith Jr. * Jonathan Rhys Meyers — Jonathan Michael Francis O'Keeffe * Irene Rich — Irene Luther * Tony Rich — Anthony Jeffries * Sir Cliff Richard — Harry Rodger Webb * Little Richard — Richard Wayne Penniman * Peter Mark Richman — Marvin Jack Richman * Wendy Richard — Wendy Emerton * Shane Richie — Shane Patrick Roche * Suzanne Ridgeway — Ione Ahrens * Rihanna — Robyn Rihanna Fenty * Rikishi — Solofa F. Fatu, Jr. * Rikki — Nakano Ritsuki * Jeannie C. Riley — Jeanne Carolyn Stephenson * Belinda Rio — Belinda Ramos * Elisabeth Risdon — Elizabeth Evans * Cyril Ritchard — Cyril Trimnell-Ritchard * John Ritter — Jonathan Southworth Ritter * Tex Ritter — Woodward Maurice Ritter * Chita Rivera — Dolores Conchita Figueroa del Rivero * Mon Rivera — Monserrate Rivera Alers (father) and Efraín Rivera Castillo (son) * Joan Rivers — Joan Alexandra Molinsky * Johnny Rivers — John Ramistella * Melissa Rivers — Melissa Warburg Rosenberg Ro-Rz * Road Warrior Animal — Joseph Aaron Laurinaitis * Road Warrior Hawk — Michael James Hegstrand * Harold Robbins — Harold Rubin * Jerome Robbins — Jerome Wilson Rabinowitz * Marty Robbins — Martin David Robinson * Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin — Jean Eugène Robert * Doris Roberts — Doris May Meltzer * Jake Roberts — Aurelian Smith, Jr. * Julia Roberts — Julie Fiona Roberts * Kane Roberts — Robert William Athis * Luckey Roberts — Charles Luckeyeth Roberts * Roy Roberts — Roy Barnes Jones * Tanya Roberts — Victoria Leigh Blum * Tawny Roberts — Adrienne Almond * Dale Robertson — Dayle Lamoine Robertson * Robbie Robertson — Jaime Royal Klegerman * Bill "Bojangles" Robinson — Luther Robinson * Edward G. Robinson — Emanuel Goldenberg * Sugar Ray Robinson — Walker Smith, Jr. * May Robson — Mary Jeanette Robison * Robyn — Robyn Carlsson * Patricia Roc — Felicia Miriam Ursula Herold * Alex Rocco — Alexander Federico Petricone * Rosanna Roces — Jennifer Adriano-Molina (a.k.a. Osang) * Susan Roces — Jesusa Purificación Levy Sonora * Aesop Rock — Ian Bavitz * Blossom Rock — Edith Marie Blossom MacDonald * Chubb Rock — Richard Simpson * Derek Lee Rock — Derek Lee Smith * Pete Rock — Peter Phillips * Rocco Rock — Theodore James Petty * The Rock — Dwayne Douglas JohnsonSince he left WWE to become a full-time actor, he has been credited as either Dwayne Johnson or Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * Lee Rocker — Leon Drucker * Rikki Rockett — Richard Allan Ream * Clara Rockmore — Clara Reisenberg * Rockwell (musician) — Kennedy Gordy * Rod Roddy — Robert Ray Roddy * Red Rodney — Robert Roland Chudnick * Johnny Rodz — Johnny Rodriguez * Ginger Rogers — Virginia Katherine McMath * Jimmy Rogers — James Lane * Julie Rogers (singer) — Julie Rolls * Kasey Rogers — Imogene Rogers (also known professionally as Laura Elliott and Laura Elliot) * Roy Rogers — Leonard Slye * Éric Rohmer — Maurice Henri Joseph Schérer (or Jean-Marie Maurice Schérer) * Gilbert Roland — Luis Antonio Dámaso de Alonso * Henry Rollins — Henry Garfield * Sandra Romain — Maria Popescu * Ruth Roman — Norma Roman * Rome — Jerome Woods * Gloria Romero — Gloria Galla * Ronaldinho — Ronaldo Assis de Moreira * Mickey Rooney — Joseph Yule, Jr. * Buddy Roosevelt — Kenneth Stanhope Sanderson * George Roper — George Francis Furnival * Françoise Rosay — Françoise Bandy de Nalèche * Axl Rose — William Bruce Rose, Jr. * Rose Marie — Rose Marie Mazzetta * Billy Rose — William Samuel Rosenberg * Felipe Rose — Felipe Ortiz Rose * Shiva Rose — Shiva Rose Gharibafshar * Annie Ross — Annabelle McCauley Allan Short * Diana Ross — Diane Ernestine Earle Ross * Shirley Ross — Bernice Gaunt * Rick Rossovich — Frederic Enrico Rossovich * Lillian Roth — Lillian Rutstein * Johnny Rotten — John Joseph Lydon * Kelly Rowland — Kelendria Trene Rowland * Gena Rowlands — Virginia Cathryn Rowlands * Gennady Rozhdestvensky — Gennady Nikolayevich Anosov * Paulina Rubio — Paulina Rubio Dosamantes * Titta Ruffo — Ruffo Titta * Ja Rule — Jeffrey Atkins * Run — Joseph Simmons * Jennifer Rush — Heidi Stern * Albert Russell — Albert Lerche * Anna Russell — Anna Claudia Russell-Brown * Hal Russell — Harold Luttenbacher * John Russell — William Lawrence Russell * Leon Russell — Claude Russell Bridges * Lillian Russell — Helen Louise Leonard * Pee Wee Russell — Charles Ellsworth Russell * Theresa Russell — Theresa Paup * William Russell (American actor) — William Lerche * William Russell (British actor) — Russell William Enoch * Susan Ruttan — Susan Diane Dunsrud * RyanDan — Ryan and Dan Kowarsky (identical twin brothers; Canadian musical duo) * Eileen Ryan — Eileen Annucci * Irene Ryan — Irene Noblette * Jeri Ryan — Jeri Lynn Zimmermann * Meg Ryan — Margaret Mary Emily Hyra * Peggy Ryan — Margaret O'Rene Ryan * Sheila Ryan — Katherine Elizabeth McLaughlin * Bobby Rydell — Robert Ridarelli * Mitch Ryder — William Levise * Alfred Ryder — Alfred Jacob Corn * Winona Ryder — Winona Laura Horowitz * Mark Rylance — David Mark Rylance Waters * RZA — Robert Diggs S Sa-Sg * Raphael Saadiq — Charlie Ray Wiggins * Sable — Rena Greek, later Rena Richardson, still later Rena Mero; latest version of her name is Rena Lesnar * Sabu (actor) — Sabu Dastagir * Sabu (wrestler) — Terry Michael Brunk * Sadayakko (a.k.a. Sada Yacco) — Sada Koyama * Sade — Helen Folasade Adu * Kenji Sahara (a.k.a. Sahara Kenji) — Masayoshi Kato * Martine St. Clair — Martine Nault * Lili St. Cyr — Willis Marie Van Schaack * James St. James — James Clark * Rebecca St. James — Rebecca Smallbone * Susan Saint James — Susan Jane Miller * Jill St. John — Jill Arlyn Oppenheim * Buffy Sainte-Marie — Beverly Sainte-Marie * Crispian St. Peters — Robin Peter Smith * Pat Sajak — Patrick Leonard Sajdak * S.Z. "Cuddles" Sakall — Gerõ Jenõ (later changed name to Szoke Szakáll) * Chika Sakamoto — Chika Ishihara * Soupy Sales — Milton Supman * Fernando and Nefty Sallaberry — Fernando Ramón Sallaberry and Oscar Neftalí Sallaberry * Ola Salo — Ola Svensson * Salt-N-Pepa — Cheryl James & Sandra Denton * Aldo Sambrell — Alfredo Sanchez Brell * Samoa Joe — Nuufolau Joel Seanoa * Savanna Samson — Natalie Oliveros * Lauren Samuels — Lauren Bonner * The Sandman — Jim Fullington * Flo Sandon's — Mammola Sandon * Kenneth Sandford — Kenneth Parkin * Tiny Sandford — Stanley Sandford * Sandra — Sandra Cretu * Isabel Sanford — Eloise Gwendolyn Sanford * Samantha Sang — Cheryl Gray * Juelz Santana — LaRon Louis James * Santogold — Santi White * Susan Sarandon — Susan Abigail Tomalin * Father Guido Sarducci — Don Novello * Dick Sargent — Richard Stanford Cox * Isabel Sarli — Hilda Isabel Sarli Gorrindo Tito * Saukrates (a.k.a. Big Sox) — Amani Wailoo * Savage — Roberto Zanetti * Ann Savage — Bernice Maxine Lyon * Lily Savage — Paul James O'Grady * Michael Savage — Michael Alan Weiner * Randy Savage — Randall Poffo * Jan Savitt — Jacob Savetnick * John Saxon — Carmine Orrico * Leo Sayer — Gerard Hugh Sayer * Jo Ann Sayers — Miriam Lucille Lilygren * Rat Scabies — Chris Miller * Boz Scaggs — William Royce Scaggs * Gia Scala — Giovanna Scoglio * Prunella Scales — Prunella Margaret Rumney Illingworth * Scarface — Brad Jordan * Scatman John — John Paul Larkin * Catherine Schell — Katherina Freiin Schell von Bauschlott * Teddy Scholten — Dorothea Margaretha van Swieteren * Romy Schneider — Rosemarie Magdalena Albach * Aaron Schroeder — Aaron Harold Schroder (or Aaron Harold Schröder) * Scientist — Overton Brown * Izabella Scorupco — Izabela Dorota Skorupko * Bon Scott — Ronald Belford Scott * Gordon Scott — Gordon Merrill Werschkul * Jack Scott — Jack Scafone * Linda Scott — Linda Joy Sampson * Lizabeth Scott — Emma Matzo * Peggy Scott — Peggy Stoutmeyer * Randolph Scott — George Randolph Crane * Ronnie Scott — Ronald Schatt * Angus Scrimm — Lawrence Rory Guy (also known as Lawrence Guy and Rory Guy) * Johnny Sea — John Seay * Seal — Sealhenry Olusegun Olumide Samuel (also Seal Henry Olusegun Olumide Adeola Samuel, varying sources) * George Seaton — George Stenius * Jon Secada — Juan Secada * Noot Seear — Renata Seear * Julie Seitter — Julie Stinneford * Seka — Dorothiea Hundley * Selena — Selena Quintanilla (Selena Quintanilla Samora in the Spanish naming system), later Selena Quintanilla Pérez upon her marriage * Connie Sellecca — Concetta Sellecchia * Peter Sellers — Richard Henry Sellers * Sen Dog — Sennen Reyes * Mack Sennett — Mikall Sinnott (or Michael Sinnott, varying sources) * MC Serch — Michael Berrin * Yahoo Serious — Gregory Pead (changed name by deed poll to Yahoo Serious) * Pilar Seurat — Rita Hernandez * Johnny Seven — John Anthony Fetto, Jr. (or John Anthony Fetto, II) * Steve Severin — Steven Bailey * David Seville — Rostom Sipan Bagdasarian (also known as Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.) * Jane Seymour — Joyce Penelope Wilhelmina Frankenberg * Sgt. Slaughter — Robert Remus Sh-Sk * DJ Shadow — Josh Davis * M.Shadows — Matthew Charles Sanders * Shaggy — Orville Richard Burrell * Shakin' Stevens (a.k.a. "Shaky") — Michael Barrett * Shakira — Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll * MC Shan — Shawn Moltke * Shana — Shana Petrone * Paul Shane — George Frederick Speight * L. Shankar (a.k.a. Shenkar) — Lakshminarayanan Shankar * Del Shannon — Charles Weedon Westover * Emma Shapplin — Crystêle Madeleine Joliton * Omar Sharif — Michael Shalhoub * Eric Shark (Deaf School) — Thomas Sam Davis * Dee Dee Sharp — Dione LaRue * Todd Sharpville — Roland Augusto Jestyn Estantislao Philipps * Grant Shaud — Edward Shaud, III * Artie Shaw — Arthur Jacob Arshawsky * Sandie Shaw — Sandra Goodrich * Wini Shaw (a.k.a. Winifred Shaw) — Winifred Lei Momi * Dick Shawn — Richard Schulefand * Sheamus (O'Shaunessy) — Stephen Farrelly * Al Shean — Albert Schönberg * Moira Shearer — Moira Shearer King * Charlie Sheen — Carlos Irwin Estevez * Martin Sheen — Ramón Gerard Antonio Estévez * Johnny Sheffield — Jon Matthew Sheffield Cassan * Reginald Sheffield — Matthew Reginald Sheffield Cassan * Dean Shek (a.k.a. Shek Tien; Shek Tin) — Liu Wei Cheng * Margaret Shelby — Margaret Reilly * Pete Shelley — Peter Campbell McNeish * Anne Shelton — Patricia Sibley * Shemp — Samuel Howard * Jean Shepard — Ollie Imogene Shepard * T.G. Sheppard — William Browder * Ann Sheridan — Clara Lou Sheridan * Dinah Sheridan — Dinah Mec * Sherine — Sherine Abdel Wahhab * Madeleine Sherwood — Madeleine Louise Hélène Thornton * Shing02 — Shingo Annen * Talia Shire — Talia Rose Coppola * Anne Shirley — Dawn Evelyeen Paris * Michelle Shocked — Karen Michelle Johnson * Dinah Shore — Frances Rose Shore * Too Short — Todd Anthony Shaw * Jackie Shroff — Jaikishan Kakubhai Shroff * Shy'm — Tamara Marthe * Frank Sidebottom — Christopher Mark Sievey * Sylvia Sidney — Sophia Kosow * Simone Signoret — Simone Kaminker * The Silence — Mark Maclaine * Beverly Sills — Belle Miriam Silverman * Paul Sills — Paul Silverberg * Cheyenne Silver — Cara Fawn Ballou * Horace Silver — Horace Silva * Jay Silverheels — Harold Smith * Phil Silvers — Philip Silversmith * Maria Sílvia — Maria Sílvia Correa Moreira Menezes Aguiar * Al Simmons — Aloisius Szymanski * Gene Simmons — Chaim Klein Witz, later Gene Klein * Richard Simmons — Milton Teagle Simmons * Dominique Simone — Deidre Morrow * Nina Simone — Eunice Kathleen Waymon * Mickey Simpson — Charles Henry Simpson * Zoot Sims — John Haley Sims * Sinbad — David Adkins * Bob Sinclar — Christophe Le Friant * Madge Sinclair — Madge Dorita Walters * John Gordon Sinclair — Gordon John * Penny Singleton — Marianna Dorothy Agnes Letitia McNulty * Zutty Singleton — Arthur James Singleton * Siouxsie Sioux — Susan Janet Ballion * Sirusho — Siranush Harutyunyan * Sisqó — Mark Althavan Andrews * Nikki Sixx — Frank Carlton Serafino Ferrana * Sizzla — Miguel Orlando Collins * Red Skelton — Richard Bernard Skelton * Skerik — Eric Walton * Luke Ski — Luke Sienkowski * Muzz Skillings — Muzz Skillings * Skin — Deborah Dyer * Frank Skinner — Christopher Graham Collins * Alison Skipworth — Alison Mary Elliott Margaret Groom * Sky Blu — Skyler Gordy * Jennifer Sky (also known as Jennifer Sky Band) — Jennifer Danielle Wacha * Ione Skye — Ione Skye Leitch Sl-Ss * Slash — Saul Hudson * Sleek the Elite — Paul Nakad, a Lebanese-Australian hip hop artist * Grace Slick — Grace Barnett Wing * Slug — Sean Daley * Chas Smash (a.k.a. Carl Smyth) — Cathal Joseph Patrick Smyth * Pat Smear — George Ruthenberg * Yakov Smirnoff — Yakov Naumovich Pokhis * Alexis Smith — Gladys Smith * Anna Nicole Smith — Vickie Lynn Hogan * Ebonie Smith — Negra Candalaria-Smith * Elliott Smith — Steven Paul Smith * Hillary B. Smith — Hillary Bailey * John Smith — Robert Errol Van Orden * Keely Smith — Dorothy Jaqueline Keely * Lois Smith — Lois Arlene Humbert * Mamie Smith — Mamie Robinson * Michael Kelly Smith — Michael Shermick * Stuff Smith — Hezekiah Leroy Gordon Smith * Cobie Smulders — Jacoba Francisca Maria Smulders * Snoop Dogg — Calvin Broadus * Snow — Darrin O'Brien * Al Snow — Allen Ray Sarven * Phoebe Snow — Phoebe Laub * Leigh Snowden — Martha Lee Estes * Al Sobrante — John Kiffmeyer * Sojin — Sojin Kamiyama * MC Solaar — Claude M'Barali * Gordon Solie — Jonard Frank Labiak * Brett Somers — Audrey Johnston * Suzanne Somers — Suzanne Marie Mahoney * Elke Sommer — Elke Schletz * Charlotte Sometimes — Jessica Charlotte Poland * Grethe Sønck — Grethe Ingeborg Nielsen Hald * Gale Sondergaard — Edith Holm Sondergaard * Jack Soo — Goro Suzuki * Isabella Soprano — Angela Young * Soraya (Colombian-American musician) — Soraya Raquel Lamilla Cuevas * P. C. Sorcar — Protul Chandra Sorcar * Geneviève Sorya — Geneviève Marie Thérèse Durand * Ann Sothern — Harriette Arlene Lake * Talisa Soto — Miriam Soto * Oyo Boy Sotto — Vittorio Mari Sotto * Vic Sotto — Marvic Castelo Sotto * Soulja Boy Tell 'Em — DeAndre Ramone Way * Joe South — Joseph Souter * Southside Johnny — John Lyon * Sowelu — Harada Aki * Sissy Spacek — Mary Elizabeth Spacek * Kevin Spacey — Kevin Spacey Fowler * Zypora Spaisman — Zypora Tannenbaum * Muggsy Spanier — Francis Joseph Julian Spanier * Bubba Sparxxx — Warren Anderson Mathis * Special K — Kevin Keaton * Zsa Zsa Speck — Perry Pandrea * Ronnie Spector — Veronica Bennett * Speech — Todd Thomas * John Spencer — John Speshock * Baby Spice — Emma Lee Bunton * Ginger Spice — Geraldine Estelle Halliwell * Posh Spice — Victoria Caroline Adams * Scary Spice — Melanie Janine Brown * Sporty Spice — Melanie Jayne Chisholm * Spindarella — Deidre Roper * Joe Spinell — Joseph J. Spagnuolo * Dusty Springfield — Mary Isobel Catherine Bernadette O'Brien * Rick Springfield — Richard Lewis Springthorpe * Raymond Spum — John Kricfalusi * Squarepusher — Tom Jenkinson St-Sz * Robert Stack — Charles Langford Modini Stack * Kathy Staff (also known as Katherine Brant) — Minnie Higginbottom * Grace Stafford — Grace Boyle (a.k.a. Gracie Lantz) * Stage, singer with Drowning Pool — Dave Williams * Jackie Stallone — Jacqueline Labofish * Florence Stanley — Florence Schwartz * Kim Stanley — Patricia Beth Reid * Louise Stanley — Louise Keyes * Michael Stanley — Michael Stanley Gee * Paul Stanley — Stanley Eisen * Barbara Stanwyck — Ruby Katherine Stevens * Jean Stapleton — Jeanne Murray * Scott Stapp — Anthony Scott Flippen * JoJo Starbuck — Alicia Starbuck * Alvin Stardust — Bernard William Jewry * Belle Starr — Myra Maybelle Shirley * Blaze Starr — Fannie Belle Fleming * Brenda K. Starr — Brenda Kaplan * Edwin Starr — Charles Hatcher * Kay Starr - Katherine Starks * Randy Starr — Warren Nadel * Ringo Starr — Richard Starkey * Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat — Richard Henry Blood * J.A. Steel — Jacquelyn Ruffner * Jahna Steele (a.k.a. Jahna Erica Steele) — John Matheny * Peter Steele — Petrus Ratajczyk * Tommy Steele — Thomas William Hicks * Rick Steiner — Robert Rechsteiner * Scott Steiner — Scott Rechsteiner * Henry Stephenson — Henry Garroway * Ford Sterling — George Ford Stich * Jan Sterling — Jane Sterling Adriance * Robert Sterling — William Sterling Hart * Steve-O — Stephen Gilchrist Glover * Andrew Stevens — Herman Andrew Stephens * April Stevens — Carol LoTempio * Cat Stevens (now known as Yusuf Islam) — Steven Demetre Georgiou * Connie Stevens — Concetta Rosalie Ingolia * Craig Stevens — Gail Shikles, Jr. * Dodie Stevens — Geraldine Pasquale * Inger Stevens — Inger Stensland * K. T. Stevens — Gloria Wood * Mark Stevens — Richard William Stevens * Onslow Stevens — Onslow Ford Stevenson * Ray Stevens — Harold Ray Ragsdale * Stella Stevens — Estelle Caro Eggleston * Tabitha Stevens — Kelly Garrett * B.W. Stevenson — Louis Stevenson * Anita Stewart — Anna May Stewart * Jennifer Stewart — Jennifer Noble * Jon Stewart — Jonathan Stuart Leibowitz * Martha Stewart — Martha Helen Kostyra * Paula Stewart — Dorothy Paula Zürndorfer * Redd Stewart — Henry Ellis Stewart * Vinnie Stigma — Vincent Cappucchio * Sting (musician) — Gordon Matthew Sumner * Sting (wrestler) — Steven James Borden * Sigismund Stojowski — Zygmunt Denis Antoni Jordan de Stojowski * Angie Stone — Angela Laverne Brown * Cliffie Stone — Clifford Snyder * Joss Stone — Joscelyn Eve Stocker * Rose Stone — Rosemary Stewart * Sly Stone — Sylvester Stewart * Vet Stone — Vaetta Stewart * Gale Storm — Josephine Owaissa Cottle * Hannah Storm — Hannah Storen * Lance Storm — Lance Timothy Evers * Tempest Storm — Annie Blanche Banks * Peter Stormare — Rolf Peter Ingvar Storm * Izzy Stradlin — Jeffrey Isbell * Elsa Stralia — Elsie Mary Fischer * Steve Strange — Steven Harrington * Paula Strasberg — Paula Miller * Lee Strasberg — Israel Strassberg * Teresa Stratas — Anastasia Stratakis * Trish Stratus — Patricia Anne Stratigias * Meryl Streep — Mary Louise Streep * The Streets — Michael Geoffrey Skinner * Stringbean — David Akeman * Craig Strong — Craig Michael Bistrong * Samantha Strong — Samona Susan Shields * Joe Strummer — John Graham Mellor * Gloria Stuart — Gloria Frances Stewart * Iris Stuart — Frances McCann * Jeanne Stuart — Ivy Sweet * Mary Stuart — Mary Stuart Houchins * Levi Stubbs — Levi Stubbles * Wes Studi — Wesley Studie * Patrick Stump — Patrick Stumph * Preston Sturges — Edmund Preston Biden * Sydney Sturgess — Dorothy Anna Sturgess * A.J. Styles — Alan Jones * Poly Styrene — Marion Elliot (singer with the UK punk band X-Ray Spex) * Sugar — Stephanie Beard * Suggs — Graham McPherson * Donna Summer — LaDonna Andrea Gaines * Jamie Summers — Denise Stafford * Marc Summers — Marc Berkowitz * Paige Summers — Nancy Coursey * Slim Summerville — George Joseph Summerville * Tika Sumpter — Euphemia Sumpter * Sun Ra — Herman Poole Blount (legal name is Le Sony'r Ra) * Sunnyland Slim — Albert Luandrew * Super Cat — William Maragh * Super Crazy — Francisco Pantoja Islas * Dolores Sutton — Dolores Lila Silverstein * Pat Suzuki — Chiyoko Suzuki * Jack Swagger — Jacob Hager * Swamp Dogg — Jerry Williams, Jr. * Maria Swan — Jana Defi * Bettye Swann — Betty Jean Champion * Allen Swift — Ira Stadlen * DeVante Swing — Donald Earle DeGrate, Jr. * Sybil — Sybil Lynch * Sylvain Sylvain — Sylvain Mizrahi * Rikki Sylvan — Nicholas Condron * Sylvester — Sylvester James * Sylvia — Sylvia Kirby * Sylviac — Marie-Thérèse Chauvin (actress & mother of Françoise Rosay) * David Sylvian — David Batt * Sylvia Syms (U.S. singer) — Sylvia Blagman * Synyster Gates — Brian Elwin Haner Jr. * Syrinx — Simion Stanciu T * Mr. T — Lawrence Tureaud, later Lawrence Tero * T La Rock — Clarence Ronnie Keaton * T-Pain — Faheem Najm * T-Boz — Tionne Watkins * Taboo (Black Eyed Peas) — Jaime Luis Gomez * Kristoffer Tabori — Christopher Donald Siegel * Seo Taiji — Jeong Hyeon-cheol * Taj Mahal — Henry St. Clair Fredericks * Lyle Talbot — Lisle Henderson * Nita Talbot — Anita Sokol * Juan Tamariz — Juan Tamariz-Martel Negrón * Tamia — Tamia Marilyn Washington * Tampa Red — Hudson Woodbridge (known since childhood as Hudson Whittaker) * Tank — Durrell Babbs * Libby Tanner — Elizabeth Mary Tanner * Olga Tañón — Olga Teresa Tañón Ortíz * Tarkan — Tarkan Tevetog(lu * Tatanka — Christopher Chavis * Catherine Tate — Catherine Ford * Richard Tauber (a.k.a. Ernst Seiffert, Carl Tauber, and C. Richard Tauber) — Richard Denemy * Alex Taylor — Adriana Molinari * Chip Taylor — James Wesley Voight * Eva Taylor — Irene Joy Gibbons * Kent Taylor — Louis William Weiss * Koko Taylor (a.k.a. KoKo Taylor) — Cora Walton * Laurette Taylor — Loretta Helen Cooney * Renée Taylor — Renée Wechsler * Rip Taylor — Charles Elmer, Jr. * Robert Taylor — Spangler Arlington Brugh * William Desmond Taylor — William Cunningham Deane-Tanner * Scout Taylor-Compton — Desariee Starr Compton * Lyle Tayo — Lyle Shipman * Tazz (a.k.a. the Tasmanian Devil, the Tazmaniac, and Kid Krush) — Peter Senerchia * Jack Teagarden — Weldon Leo Teagarden * MC Tee — Touré Embden * Tegan and Sara — Tegan Rain Quin and Sara Kiersten Quin * Teller — Raymond Joseph Teller (legally changed name to drop his given names) * Dame Marie Tempest — Mary Susan Etherington * Joey Tempest — Rolf Magnus Joakim Larsson * Nino Tempo — Antonino LoTempio * Vienna Teng — Cynthia Yih Shih * David Tennant — David McDonald * Robert Tepper — Antoine Robert Teppardo * Tila Tequila — Tila Nguyen * Tammi Terrell — Thomasina Montgomery * Milka Ternina — Milka Trnina * Jack Terricloth — Peter Ventantonio * Alice Terry — Alice Frances Taaffe * Phillip Terry — Frederick Henry Kormann * Sonny Terry — Saunders Terrell * Terry-Thomas — Thomas Terry Hoar-Stevens * Walter Tetley — Walter Campbell Tetzlaff * Joe Tex — Joseph Arlington Jr. * Maggie Teyte — Margaret Tate * Toots Thielemans — Jean-Baptiste Frédéric Isidor Thielemans * Thirstin Howl III — Victor DeJesus * Betty Thomas — Betty Thomas Nienhauser * Danny Thomas — Amos Alphonsus Muzyad Yakhoob * Jay Thomas — John Thomas Terrell * Jonathan Taylor Thomas — Jonathan Weiss * Larri Thomas — Lida Thomas * Olive Thomas — Oliva Duffy * Sunset Thomas — Diane Fowler * Duane Thompson — Duane Maloney * Kay Thompson — Katherine Fink * Sue Thompson — Eva Sue McKee * Big Mama Thornton — Willie Mae Thornton * Frank Thornton — Frank Thornton Ball * Richard Thorpe — Rollo Smolt Thorpe * Linda Thorson — Linda Robinson * Johnny Thunders — John Anthony Genzale, Jr. * T.I. — Clifford Joseph Harris, Jr. * Tiffany — Tiffany Renee Darwish * Kevin Tighe — John Kevin Fishburn * Jennifer Tilly — Jennifer Chan * Meg Tilly — Margaret Chan * Tim & Bob (a.k.a. Funktwons) — Tim Kelley and Bob Robinson * Timbaland — Timothy Mosley * Timbuktu (artist) — Jason Michael Robinson Diakité * Betty Ting — Tang Mei Li * Tiny Tim — Herbert Khaury Tiny Tim (né Herbert Khaury) had no official middle name, though some web sites report it to be "Butros", his father's first name, while during his televised wedding his middle name was given as "Buckingham". His headstone reads "Khaury/Herbert B/Tiny Tim/1932-1996" (Find-a-Grave photo of Tiny Tim's gravestone) * Tito "El Bambino" — Efraín Fines Nevares * Hallie Todd — Hallie Eckstein * Mike Todd — Avrom Hirsch Goldbogen * Nick Todd — Nicholas Boone * Richard Todd — Richard Andrew Palethorpe-Todd * George Tokoro — Takayuki Haga * Lorna Tolentino — Victoria Lorna Aluquin-Fernandez * Tone Lōc — Anthony Terrell Smith * Topol — Chaim Topol * Torch — Frederick Hahn * Peter Tork — Peter Halston Thorkelson * Fray Tormenta — Sergio Gutiérrez Benítez * Rip Torn — Elmore Rual Torn, Jr. * Rawy Torres — Wilson Torres * Peter Tosh — Winston Hubert McIntosh * Totò — Antonio Clemente de Curtis * Totó la Momposina — Sonia Bazanta Vides * Tamara Toumanova — Tamara Tumanishvili * Maurice Tourneur — Maurice Thomas * Toya — Toya Rodriguez * Toyah — Toyah Ann Willcox * Bill Travers — William Linden-Travers * Henry Travers — Travers John Heagerty * Linden Travers — Florence Linden-Travers * Randy Travis — Randy Traywick * Alex Trebek — Giorgi Suka-Alex Trebek, later George Alexander Trebek * Dorothy Tree — Dorothy Estelle Triebitz * Sir Herbert Beerbohm Tree — Herbert Draper Beerbohm * Gloria Trevi — Gloria de los Ángeles Treviño Ruiz * Claire Trevor — Claire Wemlinger * Tricky — Adrian Thaws * Dennis Trillo — Abelardo Dennis Florencio Ho * Triple H — Paul Michael Levesque * Doris Troy — Doris Higginson * Pastor Troy — Micah Levar Troy * Trugoy the Dove — David Jude Jolicoeur * Nicholas Tse — Tse Ting-fung * Tsui Hark — Tsui Man-kong * King Tubby — Osborne Ruddock * Sophie Tucker — Sonia Kalish * Tommy Tucker — Robert Higginbotham * Antony Tudor — William Cook * Tunisiano — Bachir Baccour * Janine Turner — Janine Loraine Gauntt * Lana Turner — Julia Jean Mildred Frances Turner * Sammy Turner — Samuel Black * Tina Turner — Annie Mae Bullock * Shania Twain — Eilleen Regina Edwards, later Eilleen Regina Twain * Tweet — Charlene Keys * Helen Twelvetrees — Helen Marie Jurgens * Twiggy — Lesley Hornby * Twiggy Ramirez — Jeordie Osbourne White * Twista — Carl Mitchell * Conway Twitty — Harold Lloyd Jenkins * Bonnie Tyler — Gaynor Hopkins * Judy Tyler — Judith Mae Hess * Steven Tyler — Stephen Victor Tallarico * T. Texas Tyler — David Luke Myrick * Hunter Tylo — Deborah Jo Hunter * Rob Tyner — Robert Derminer U * U-God — Lamont Jody Hawkins * U-Know Yunho — Yunho Jung * U-Roy — Ewart Beckford * Ricky Ullman — Raviv Ullman * Skeet Ulrich — Bryan Ray Trout * The Ultimate Warrior — Brian James Hellwig, later legally changed to simply Warrior * Ultra Violet — Isabelle Collin Dufresne * Miyoshi Umeki — Umeki Miyoshi * Uncle Don (a.k.a. Uncle Don Carney) — Howard Rice * Dan Under — Dan Smith * The Undertaker — Mark William Calaway * The Unknown Comic — Murray Langston * Midge Ure — James Ure * Jimmy Urine — James Euringer * Usher — Usher Raymond IV * Peter Ustinov — Peter Alexander von Ustinow Per biography at www.peterustinov.org V * Big Van Vader (a.k.a. "Vader") — Leon Allen White * Annette Vadim — Annette Susanne Strøyberg * Roger Vadim — Roger Vladimir Plemiannikov * Dan Vadis — Constantine Daniel Vafiadis * Holly Valance — Holly Rachel Vukadinovic * Ramón Valdés — Ramón Gomez Valdés de Castillo * Jerry Vale — Gennaro Louis Vitaliano * Ritchie Valens — Ricardo Stephen Valenzuela * Brooke Valentine — Kanesha Nichole Brooks * Dickie Valentine — Richard Bryce * Gary Valentine — Gary Joseph Knipfing * Judy Valentine — Norma Baker * Stacy Valentine — Stacy Baker * Rudolph Valentino — Rodolfo Alfonso Raffaello Piero Filiberto Guglielmi di Valentina d'Antonguolla * Val Valentino — Leonard Montano * Laura "Laurita" Valenzuela — Rocío Espinosa López-Cepero * Valda Valkyrien — Adele Eleonore Freed * Rudy Vallee — Hubert Prior Vallée (or Hubert Prior Vallee) * Alida Valli — Alida Maria Laura von Altenburger * Frankie Valli — Francesco Stephen Castelluccio * Virginia Valli — Virginia McSweeney * Vampira — Maila Elizabeth Syrjäniemi; later known as Maila Nurmi * Vampiro — Ian Richard Hodgkinson * Bobby Van — Robert Jack Stein * Tommy Vance — Richard Anthony Crispian Francis Prew Hope-Weston * Vivian Vance — Vivian Roberta Jones * Rob Van Dam — Robert Alexander Szatkowski * Jean-Claude Van Damme — Jean-Claude Camille François Van Vaerenbergh * Trish Van Devere — Patricia Louise Dressel * Warren Vanders — Warren John Vanderschuit * Despina Vandi — Despina Malea * Mamie Van Doren — Joan Lucille Olander * John van Dreelen — Jacques van Drielen Gimberg * Paul Van Dyk — Matthias Paul * Pierre Vaneck — Pierre Auguste Van Hecke * Daniel Vangarde — Daniel Bangalter * Vangelis — Evangelos Odysseas Papathanassiou * Dave Vanian — David Letts * Vanilla Ice — Robert Van Winkle * Vanity — Denise Katrina Matthews * Denise van Outen — Denise Kathleen Outen * Nina Van Pallandt — Nina Magdelene Møller-Hasselbalch * Melvin Van Peebles — Melvin Peebles * Alice Van-Springsteen — Alice Grace van der Veen * Big Van Vader — Leon White * Philip Van Zandt — Philip Pinheiro * Steven Van Zandt (a.k.a. Little Steven and Miami Steve) — Steven Lento * Victor Varconi — Mihály Várkonyi * Frankie Vaughan — Frank Abelson * Bobby Vee — Robert Velline * Alan Vega — Alan Bermowitz * Julie Vega — Julie Pearl Apostol Postigo * Johnny Vegas — Michael Joseph Pennington * Conrad Veidt — Hans Walter Konrad Weidt * Lupe Velez — María Guadalupe Villalobos Vélez * Vinny Vella — Vincent Franco Vellacerra * Zacky Vengeance — Zachary James Baker * Jesse Ventura — James George Janos * Lino Ventura — Angiolino Giuseppe Pasquale Ventura * Benay Venuta — Benvenuta Rose Crooke * Billy Vera — William McCord * Vera-Ellen — Vera Ellen Westmeier Rohe * Ben Vereen — Benjamin Augustus Middleton * Tom Verlaine — Thomas Miller * Dai Vernon — David Frederick Wingfield Verner * Irene Vernon — Irene Vergauwen * John Vernon — Adolphus Raymondus Vernon Agopsowicz * Véronique — Véronique Béliveau * Chloe Vevrier — Andrea Irena Fischer * Angela Vía — Angela Jolene Trullinger Villarreal * Sid Vicious (musician) — John Simon Ritchie * Sid Vicious (wrestler) — Sidney Ray Eudy * Martha Vickers — Martha MacVicar * Charles Vidor — Károly Vidor * Florence Vidor — Florence Arto * Salka Viertel — Salomea Steuermann * Mavis Villiers — Mavis Clare Cooney * Aspen Vincent — Aspen Miller * Frank Vincent — Frank Vincent Gattuso * Gene Vincent — Vincent Eugene Craddock * Leslie Vincent — Leslie Fullard-Leo * Tony Vincent — Anthony Peter Strascina * Vinnie Vincent — Vincent Cusano * Helen Vinson — Helen Rulfs * Bobby Vinton — Stanley Robert Vintula, Jr. * Vitamin C — Colleen Ann Fitzpatrick * Viva — Janet Susan Mary Hoffmann * Voltaire — Aurelio Voltaire Hernández * Voltio (a.k.a. Julio Voltio) — Julio Ramos * Nedra Volz — Nedra Gordonier * Chris Von Erich — Chris Barton Adkisson * David Von Erich — David Alan Adkisson * Fritz Von Erich — Jack Barton Adkisson * Kerry Von Erich — Kerry Gene Adkisson * Kevin Von Erich — Kevin Ross Adkisson * Lacey Von Erich — Lacey Adkisson * Lance Von Erich — William Kevin Vaughan * Mike Von Erich — Michael Brett Adkisson * Waldo Von Erich — Walter Paul Sieber * Max von Essen — Thomas von Essen, II * Josef von Sternberg — Jonas Sternberg * Erich von Stroheim — Erich Oswald Stroheim * Max von Sydow — Carl Adolf von Sydow (some sources have indicated that he was born simply Carl Adolf Sydow, and that the "von" was added later) * Dita Von Teese — Heather Sweet * Lars von Trier — Lars Trier W * will.i.am — William Adam James Jr. * WC (rapper) — William L. Calhoun, Jr. * Andrew W.K. — Andrew Wilkes-Krier * Michael Wager — Emanuel Weisgal * Lindsay Wagner — Lindsay Jean Ball * Luigi Waites — Lewis Waites * Christopher Walken — Ronald Walken * Betty Walker — Edith Seeman * Clint Walker — Norman Eugene Walker * Johnny Walker — Badruddin Jamaluddin Kazi * Junior Walker — Autry DeWalt, Jr. * Nancy Walker — Anna Myrtle Smoyer * T-Bone Walker — Aaron Thibeaux Walker * Tippy Walker — Elizabeth Tipton Walker * Beryl Wallace — Beryl Heischuber * Sippie Wallace — Beulah Belle Thomas * Dee Wallace-Stone — Deanna Bowers * Fats Waller — Thomas Wright Waller * Dylan Walsh — Charles Hunter Walsh * Ray Walston — Herman Walston * Bruno Walter — Bruno Schlesinger * Waluigi — Clarence Wallace Junesville * Burt Ward — Bert John Gervis Jr. * Lalla Ward — Sarah Ward * Jack Warden — John Lebzelter * Andy Warhol — Andrew Warhola * Wario — Gerard Daniel Junesville, later Gerard Dashiell Junesville * H. B. Warner — Henry Byron Charles Stewart Warner-Lickford * Jack Warner (English actor) — Horace John Waters * Rusty Warren — Ilene Goldman * Dee Dee Warwick — Delia Mae Warrick * Don Was — Donald Fagenson * Washboard Sam — Robert Brown * Dinah Washington — Ruth Jones * Gedde Watanabe — Gary Watanabe * Muddy Waters — McKinley Morganfield * Roger Waters — George Waters * Wavy Gravy — Hugh Romney * Wax (singer) — Cho Hye-ri * Fee Waybill — John Waldo Waybill * John Wayne — Marion Robert Morrison; later known as Marion Michael Morrison * Johnny Wayne — Louis Weingarten * Letha Weapons — Stephanie Smith * Sigourney Weaver — Susan Weaver * Clifton Webb — Webb Parmalee Hollenbeck * Jack Webb — John Randolph Webb * Wednesday 13 — Joseph Poole * Ted Weems — Wilfred Theodore Wemyes * Dean Ween — Mickey Melchiondo * Gene Ween — Aaron Freeman * Johnny Weissmuller — Johann Peter Weißmüller * Raquel Welch — Jo Raquel Tejada * Tuesday Weld — Susan Ker Weld * Paul Weller — John William Weller * Kitty Wells — Muriel Deason * Lina Wertmüller — Arcangela Felice Assunta Wertmüller von Elgg Español von Braueich * Adam West — William West Anderson * Dottie West — Dorothy Marie Marsh * Mae West — Mary Jane West * Shane West — Shannon Bruce Snaith * WestBam — Maximillian Lenz * Helen Westley — Henrietta Remsen Meserole Manney * Ellen Weston — Ellen Weinstein * Jack Weston — Jack Weinstein * Kim Weston — Agatha Natalie Weston * Paul Weston — Paul Wetstein * Riley Weston — Kimberlee Kramer * Peetie Wheatstraw — William Bunch * Maggie Wheeler — Margaret Emily Jakobson * Jack White — John Gillis * Jesse White — Jesse Marc Weidenfeld * Jules White — Jules Weiss * Snowy White — Terence Charles White * Vanna White — Vanna Marie Rosich * Slim Whitman — Ottis Dewey Whitman * Grace Lee Whitney — Mary Ann Chase * Joan Whitney — Zoe Parenteau * Dame May Whitty — Mary Louise Whitty * Mary Wickes — Mary Isabelle Wickenhauser * Mary Wigman — Karoline Sophie Marie Wiegmann * Kim Wilde — Kim Smith * Marty Wilde — Reginald Leonard Smith * Olivia Wilde — Olivia Jane Cockburn * Billy Wilder — Samuel Wilder * Gene Wilder — Jerome Silberman * Warren William — Warren William Krech * Anson Williams — Anson William Heimlich * Bill Williams (actor) — Herman August Wilhelm Katt * Cara Williams — Bernice Kamiat * Cootie Williams — Charles Melvin Williams * Niecy Williams — June Deniece Chandler * Guy Williams — Armando Joseph Catalano * Hank Williams — Hiram King Williams * Mary Lou Williams — Mary Elfrieda Scruggs * Roger Williams — Louis Weertz * Sonny Boy Williamson — John Lee Curtis Williamson * Sunny Boy Williamson (Sunny Boy Williamson II) — Aleck Ford (also known as Aleck Miller, Rice Miller, Willie Williamson, Willie Miller, Little Boy Blue, The Goat and Footsie) * Anneke Wills — Anna Katarina Willys * Mark Wills — Daryl Mark Williams * Trey Wilson — Donald Yearnsley Wilson, III * Paul Winchell — Pinkus Wilchinski * Walter Winchell — Walter Winschel * Beatrice Winde — Beatrice Lucille Williams * Barbara Windsor — Barbara Ann Deeks * Claire Windsor — Clara Viola Cronk * Marie Windsor — Emily Marie Bertelson * Toby Wing — Martha Virginia Wing * Judy Winter — Beate Richard * Shelley Winters — Shirley Schrift * Estelle Winwood — Estelle Goodwin * Nicky Wire — Nicholas Jones * Chubby Wise — Robert Russell Wise * Ernie Wise — Ernest Wiseman * Herbert Wise — Herbert Weisz * Mac Wiseman — Malcolm Wiseman * Wish Bone — Charles Scruggs * Wisin & Yandel — Llandel Veguilla Malavé & Juan Luis Morera Luna * Jah Wobble — John Wardle * Karl Wolf — Carl Abou Samah * Peter Wolf — Peter Blankfield * Wolfman Jack — Robert Smith * Stevie Wonder — Steveland Hardaway Judkins (originally); later known as Steveland Hardaway Morris * Anna May Wong — Wong Liu Tsong * Casanova Wong — Kim Yong-ho * Faye Wong (also known as Shirley Wong) — Xia Lin * Brenton Wood — Alfred Smith * Judith Wood — Helen Johnson * Lana Wood — Svetlana Nikolaevna Gurdin * Natalie Wood — Natalia Nikolaevna Zakharenko, later Natalia "Natasha" Nikolaevna Gurdin * Peggy Wood — Mary Margaret Wood * Chan Woods (a.k.a. Chan Parker) — Beverly Dolores Berg * Donald Woods — Ralph Zink * Ilene Woods — Jacqueline Ruth Woods * Ali-Ollie Woodson — Ollie Creggett * Monty Woolley — Edgar Montillion Woolley * Hawksley Workman — Ryan Corrigan * Irene Worth — Harriet Elizabeth Abrams * Link Wray — Fred Lincoln Wray, Jr. * Wreckless Eric — Eric Goulden * Dale Wright — Harlan Dale Riff * Keke Wyatt — Ketara Wyatt * Gretchen Wyler — Gretchen Patricia Wienecke * Bill Wyman — William George Perks * Jane Wyman — Sarah Jane Mayfield; later known as Sarah Jane Fulks * Victoria Wyndham — Victoria Camargo * Tammy Wynette — Virginia Wynette Pugh * Ed Wynn — Isaiah Edwin Leopold * May Wynn — Donna Lee Hickey * Philippé Wynne — Phillip Walker * Diana Wynyard — Dorothy Isobel Cox X * Terminator X — Norman Lee Rogers * X-Pac — Sean Michael Waltman * Xuxa — Maria da Graça Meneghel * Xzibit — Alvin Nathaniel Joiner Y * Mama Yancey — Estella Harris * "Weird Al" Yankovic — Alfred Matthew Yankovic * Yanni — Yanni Chrysomallis * Yazz — Yasmin Evans * DJ Yella — Antoine Carraby * Yellowman — Winston Foster * Michelle Yim — Yim Wai-ling * Anjo Yllana — Andres Jose Garchitorena Yllana * Yo-Yo — Yolanda Whitaker * Yokozuna — Rodney Agatupu Anoa'i * Michael York — Michael Hugh Johnson * Susannah York — Susannah Yolande Fletcher * Yabby You — Vivian Jackson * Ace Young — Brett Asa Young * Alan Young — Angus Young * Gig Young — Byron Elsworth Barr * Loretta Young — Gretchen Young * Young Buck (of G-Unit) — David Darnell Brown * Young Jeezy — Jay Jenkins * Young Kenny — Justin Moorhouse * Yukmouth — Jarold Ellis, Jr. * Yukon Eric — Eric Holmback * Joe Yule (Joseph Yule, Sr.) — Ninnian Joseph Ewell Z * Zacky Vengeance — Zachary James Baker * Pia Zadora — Pia Alfreda Schipani * Dweezil Zappa — Ian Donald Calvin Euclid Zappa (name legally changed to Dweezil Zappa) * Zazie — Isabelle de Truchis de Varennes * Larry Zbyszko — Lawrence Whistler * Ona Zee — Ona Zimmerman * Freekey Zekey — Ezekiel Giles * Franco Zeffirelli — Gianfranco Corsi * Monica Zetterlund — Monica Nilsson * Dolph Ziggler — Nicholas Theodore Nemeth * Rob Zombie (a.k.a. Robert Wolfgang Zombie) — Robert Bartleh Cummings * Tay Zonday — Adam Nyerere Bahner * Vera Zorina — Eva Brigitta Hartwig * China Zorrilla — Concepción Zorrilla de San Martín Muñoz * Raúl Zorrilla — Emilio Vieyra * Olga Zubarry — Olga Adela Zubarriain * Diana Zubiri — Rosemarie Joy Garcia * Adolph Zukor — Adolph Cukor * Ivan Zulueta — Juan Ricardo Miguel Zulueta Vergarajauregui * Walter Zwol (a.k.a. Zwol) — Walter Zwolinski * Buckwheat Zydeco — Stanley Dural, Jr. * Zim Zum — Timothy Michael Linton 0–9 * 2Pac — Tupac Amaru Shakur (born as either Parish Lesane Crooks or Lesane Parish Crooks) * 50 Cent — Curtis Jackson * John 5 — John Lowrey * E-40 — Earl Stevens * Jussi 69 — Heikki Tapio Vuori * Tech N9ne — Aaron D. Yates See also *List of nicknames of blues musicians *List of nicknames of jazz musicians References pt:Anexo:Lista de nomes artísticos Stage names Category:Pseudonyms